


Total eclipse: Dark page in our story.

by Xbertyx



Series: Eclipse baby series. [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Illness, M/M, Poison, Torture, reaper council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 47,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now in custody, Ronald, and the friends and family surrounding him find out what can happen when you mess with forces above you. The council are about to have their say in Ronald's resurrection. </p><p>What will happen, and will the younger Spears children even get a smooth upbringing? </p><p>Part four of eclipse baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Research'.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/gifts), [MNekoChan0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNekoChan0/gifts).



 A meeting in the council room was currently being held. The head of the committee, a man with greying hair and thick rimmed glasses, lent forward in his seat, elbows braced on the desk. “You have captured the suspects?”

 “Affirmative, Sir,” another council member stated. “William T. Spears and Will Spears are both in custody.”

 “The son?”

 “Yes. He was directly attached to the death of Ronald Knox, and therefore, he may have been involved in the resurrection.”

 “I see. And the second son?”

 “Jack Spears?”

 “Yes.”

 “I am afraid that there was not enough circumstantial evidence to warrant his arrest.”

 “Who el-?”

 At that point, another member burst into the room. “Sir, we got ‘im, we got Undertaker!”

 The head took one look at the bruises and cuts lining his skin and asked “he put up quite the fight?”

 “Yes.”

 Another reaper appeared in the doorway. “We had to crack his skull in the end. Bastard found beating us to a pulp funny as hell.”

 Ignoring the foul language, the head asked “and what about Sutcliff? Any evidence to detain him?” He scowled. “I’d love to be able to sentence that … thing to death. He’s been a pain in the neck from the start.”

 “I’m afraid not, Sir, but we did knock him out also. He’s still at his residence.”

 “Pity.”

 Another member at the table spoke up, his voice timid. “Do … do you think that Knox is really one of those bizarre dolls?”

 “We are pretty sure that this is Undertaker’s work, yes.”

 “B … but doesn’t Knox have a soul?”

 “Yes, though that just means that he is a well made doll.”

 “Well made?” The reaper who carted Ronald from his home frowned. “Pffttt … that thing, whatever it is, isn’t well made. It acts like it’s insane.”

 Another reaper spoke up. “So is he a doll? Knox isn’t soulless, but is he still a doll?”

 “We are not sure as of yet.” The head said. “But we will find out, and if he is, we will destroy him.”

 A silence fell over the room for a second, before someone else asked “what about Undertaker?”

 “He will receive a punishment to fit the crime.”

 “Oh ….”

\----------

 The bars of the jail cell shook, but failed to give. “For goodness sake!” William threw his arms up in the air.

 Will, who was in the jail cell next to William’s, sighed loudly. “Father, that is not going to work. This cell is even teleport proof.”

 “So what do you suggest? That I just give up?”

 “You cannot do much else, and you should not waste your strength at present; the next few days will be gruelling enough as it is.”

 “Few days?!”

 Will rubbed at his temple. “We are about to be questioned, over a very serious issue. Do you really think that it will be over quickly?”

 William shook his head, refusing to listen to his son’s logic. “I … I have to get out of here.”

 “Father -.”

 “I cannot allow something to happen to him! What … what if they hurt him?!”

 “I ….” Will looked away. It was quite possible that Ronald would be killed, not merely injured, and Will knew this. He had expected something like this to happen from the very start. _I warned you … I tried to warn you …._

_\---------_

 A short while later, two scientists were summoned to the council room, one Matthew Smith, and his superior, Andrew White. They had both been briefed on the situation. “Sir?” Smith addressed the head. “You … you wish us to do something about this situation?”

 “Smith, you idiot.” White shot him a dirty look. “They wish us to investigate this new doll. Was that not obvious?”

 “Investigate? We … we’re to experiment on Mr Knox?”

 “Oh please. He is no longer a proper reaper. He has no rights -.”

 The head coughed loudly to get their attention before saying “now, now, Dr White, that may be true, but try your best not to torture Knox too much. Find out all you can about him, but try not to be overly cruel. Undertaker, if our suspicions are correct, will be the one deserving of facing such actions.”

 “But it has been brought back from the dead. It is a monster!”

 “And if your research proves that, Knox will be disposed of, but not a moment before.”

 “B … but we can’t just cut him up!” Smith shouted. “That’s cruel!”

 “Oh, we can’t?” White smirked. “In the name of science, you just watch me.”

 The head tapped his fingers against the table impatiently. “Dr White, Dr Smith, you are dismissed. We really cannot waste any more time here with idle chitchat.”

 “Umm … yes Sir.”

 “Understood, Sir, thank you.”

\----------

 The door to Ronald’s cell, which was located in a separate block to William’s, was unlocked, a guard stepping into the confined space, followed by Dr White. The scientist scrunched his nose up at the sight of Ronald, who was curled up tightly, hugging his knees, his back against the wall. “Ugh … what a pathetic creature.”

 He walked over to the whimpering blonde, kicking him in the shin. “Get up.” When Ronald failed to do anything more than shake, he repeated the action. “I said stand up.”

 “He can’t walk,” the guard said.

 “Seriously? Pfft … it’s not a very well made thing, is it?”

 “’Spose not.” The guard bent down, grabbing a hold of Ronald’s arm and yanking the terrified reaper to his feet. “Where’d you want him?”

\--------

 Dr White strapped Ronald down onto the examination table that the guard had dumped him onto before he’d left the science lab. The blonde struggled weakly against the bindings, his vison blurring with tears from behind his glasses.

 “Smith, strip it off.”

 “W … what, why?”

 “Because a scalpel works better with flesh than clothing.”

 “Y … you’re seriously going to cut him up?”

 “Obviously?”

 “D-don’t you think that that’s cruel? Y … you’re taking this too far!”

 “Excuse me? This thing,” he gestured towards Ronald, “is a monster. It is some undead thing – a toy for Undertaker to use. You cannot trust that man, and you certainly cannot trust this thing just because it appears to be a reaper.”

 “B-but … he’s crying ….”

 “I hardly care.”

 “But -.”

 “Smith, you will follow my orders or I will have you stricken off, do you understand?”

 The younger researcher gulped. “Y … yes.”

\---------

 “Hmm ….” He waved his scalpel over Ronald’s bare stomach. “How did Undertaker do it, hmm? How did he make you tick?”

 “S … stop scaring him.”

 “Shut up and make sure you’re taking notes!”

 “Y … yes Sir ….”

 The sharp blade was pressed into the soft skin of Ronald’s tummy, causing the reaper to let out a shriek, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

 He was still in hell, of course he was. How else could anyone explain this needless torture?


	2. Tricks up the doctor's sleeve.

 “That bastard,” White whispered as the deep wound in the skin of Ronald’s stomach began to cease bleeding. He knew that soon, that wound would begin to heal.

 “S-sir?” Smith kept his eyes fixed on his superior; he didn’t want to see the state the injured reaper was in.

 “Undertaker.” He glared down at Ronald, who whimpered in return. “This thing right here is a reaper. Undertaker made a beast out of a reaper.”

 “Umm yes, his eyes were -.”

 “Its eyes meant nothing! I … I thought that it was just a corpse, a shell of what it us to be. It’s alive … actually alive, not just standing.”

 “Yes -.”

 “How, how did Undertaker do this?!”

 “I … I’m not sure? But … if he’s a living, breathing, feeling reaper, there’s really no need to cut him up. You won’t find anything out and … well, we know what we need to know now. He’s definitely not doll-like at all.”

 “No. The experiments will continue. We – I need to uncover Undertaker’s methods. I’ll condemn that lowlife.”

 “But Sir, Knox has rights now, we know this, we -.”

 “It still doesn’t belong here!”

 “There’s no point! He … he’ll just heal up anyway ….”

 White sniggered, dropping his scalpel onto the table. He moved over to a small, white plastic box, and opened it, pulling out a needle. Within the vial, a small amount of demon venom was contained. “He cannot heal with this coursing through his veins.”

 Smith paled at the sight of the needle. “Sir … be- be careful with that. D … don’t use it on him, you … you could kill him!”

 “The experiments must continue, Smith.” _I … I need to get rid of this thing! Reapers back from the dead; it is wrong, just plain wrong, against the natural order of things. Disgusting …._

\--------

 Eric, Alan and Grell were gathered in the living room, Eric’s fists clenched at his sides. Grell dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. “Oh … my poor Undie.” Her head still hurt and she felt somewhat dizzy from the blow to the head she’d received upon Undertaker’s arrest.

 Eric shot to his feet. “Well ya’ can’t jus’ sit there! Come on, we gotta’ get him and tha’ rest of them back.”

 “Eric.” Alan raised his hand, grabbing a hold of his partner’s wrist. “Don’t be stupid.”

 “Eh? Wha’ -?”

 “You can’t just storm in there – you don’t even know where they’ve been taken.”

 “I do – in tha’ jail.”

 “And what, you’re going to just go in there and break them out?”

 “Obviously -.”

 “No, no you can’t!” Alan shot him a stern look. “If you try to do that, you’ll get arrested too.”

 Alan received a grunt, followed by a grumble that sounded to him like ‘so be it’.

 “Eric, for once in your life, think of the consequences! If you storm in there, they’ll think that you knew about Undertaker’s plan from the start. They’ll think that both you and me – even Erica – are at fault too! Do … do you want Crystal to grow up without a family?!”

 “Wi'out a family?” Eric rolled his eyes. “Wha’ tha’ fuck are ya’ on ‘bout?”

 “Think about it!” Alan released his grip and shot to his feet at Eric’s side. “This is serious! The council won’t take this lightly, and our friends could be locked away for a long time!” The brunette cringed as he heard Grell wail. “Don’t go down with them too, please ….”

 “Well we can’t jus' let them suffer! Who knows wha' shit they’re going through right now!”

 “We can’t go marching in there!”

 The blonde threw his hands up in the air, cussing under his breath. “Al, we need ta’ help our friends. I don’t care if I ge’ in trouble, I can’t jus’ sit here and do nothin’.”

 “I ….” Alan locked eyes with him. “Please don’t do something stupid, Eric.”

 “I’m not -.”

 “Yes you are!”

 “Fuckin’ hell, fine! Wha’ do ya’ suggest then?!”

 “Umm ….”

 “Think of somethin’ or I’m marchin’ straight in there -.”

 “The council!” Alan gasped, an idea coming to mind. “We … we need to speak to the council, tell them that it isn’t William’s fault for all of this.”

 “But what about Undie?!” Grell screeched.

 “I … I’m not sure -.”

 “Oh, forget it!” She scrambled from the sofa, mascara running down her cheeks. “My chainsaw will fix everything.”

 “Grell, no,” Alan grabbed a hold of her blouse. “We … we’ll find a way to convince them to go easy on him too. Just … just don’t do anything crazy. After the Ripper and Tower of London things, you’re going to get in real trouble if … if you do something bad now.”

 “But -.”

 “I’ll go talk to them now, I promise.” Alan eyed Eric. “Eric, come on, we’re going. Grell, just stay put for an hour, okay?”

 Grell’s upper lip curled up with anger. “I want him back in half an hour, or else there’s going to be a blood bath!”

 “U-understood.”

 Once Eric and Alan had ported into branch, the blonde turned to his partner. “So wha’ now then, eh? Wha’re we supposed ta’ say ta’ them? And wha’re we gonna’ do if this cocks up? Erica and Jack can’t look after Ronnie’s and William’s kids forever.”

 “I … I don’t know Eric ….”

 “Ya’ don’t know?! But ya’ jus’ said -.”

 “Eric, for goodness sake, let me think!”

\--------

 “Alright Undertaker, start talking!” An interrogator, hired by the council, said as he tightened the jagged cuffs around UT’s wrists.

 The grey haired male, tied to a chair, barely flinched as the cuffs cut deeper into his flesh, blood seeping from the wounds. “My, my, I could do this all day; you’re not going to get anywhere though, tehehe.”

 “Don’t make me -.”

 “What, hurt me? Hehehe, this really is rather pointless. I’ve told you already, Ronald isn’t dangerous.” He paused to chuckle. “He’s a little mad right now, but he’s still a reaper.”

 The interrogator snarled at him. “Wrong answer, traitor. We know what you’re up to. He’s a weapon. Don’t give me that nonsense. Tell me his purpose or we’ll destroy both him and you. The council have no issues with ripping him to shreds, you know? They’ll make an awful mess of that pretty little doll of yours. Do you really want to risk that?”


	3. Organ play.

 Having failed to intimidate Undertaker, the first interrogator had been swapped for another. The second man came into the room, dressed in a long, black coat, boots worn up to his knees.

 Undertaker looked at him and giggled, his one eyebrow lifting from behind his fringe. “You’re going to make threats to kill me too, are you?”

 “No.” The interrogator sat down in front of the chair Undertaker was trapped in. “But Mr Knox is probably going to end up dead.”

 Undertaker’s smile slipped away. “So I’ve been told. But what can I do if you won’t listen to me? Ronald isn’t dangerous.”

 “But he still should not be here. So Undertaker, tell me how you did it.”

 “Hah, you already said that it didn’t matter. I and Ronnie are both doomed.”

 “You are doomed no matter what. We both know that you have overstayed your welcome in this world.”

 “I … I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 “Oh? No, I’m not taking that for an answer. After all, Undertaker isn’t even your real name. You’ve been lying to everyone for so long, have you forgotten yourself?” Undertaker said nothing, so he continued. “You see, the council’s research has turned up some quite interesting information on you. You were never a human, were you? You were one of the original reapers, one of the original four, no normal being, a strange creature created by God.” A smirk formed on his lips. “You were supposed to go off to heaven thousands of years ago, but you kept being naughty, didn’t you? Getting scythe deep into a human – what was her name? Claudia? Oh, and then, as far as our research can see, you were part of a massacre in France back in the early 13th century. Not forgetting the dolls on that liner.”

 “Clever ….”

 “One’s body can only last so long, and yours is falling apart.”

 “Heh … is it now?”

 “Why else is that injury on your head not beginning to heal?” Undertaker looked away and the other reaper knew that he had him right where he wanted him. “How long should we say, hmm? A year or two? Not long, so I don’t really see the point in bothering to kill you off. So … do you wish to spend such little time withering away in prison, or do you wish to see your family? Do you want to be with your precious family, Undertaker?”

 “The price?”

 “Just tell us everything. Tell us how you brought him back, complete with a soul.”

 A silence fell over the room, broken by a sound that slowly became louder. “Hehe … hehe … haha … HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Undertaker broke out into laughter, his head falling forward.

 The interrogator scowled; he was utterly confused. “What is so funny?”

 “You – hahaha – really think that I’m going to believe that?! That you’d actually let me go?! Tehehehehe … I’ll never give up my secrets on Ronald, he’s my prized creation. Even I’m proud of how far I managed to go this time.”

 “You idiot! Do you want to rot in a jail cell?!”

 “Hehe … well no, not really, but a couple of years? I think that that’s a little stingy, don’t you? I’m sure that I’ll still be around when you’re pushing up daisies.”

\------------

 “Well, tha’ was a complete bust,” Eric said as he and Alan left the reaper branch. No one from the council would even bother to give them the time of day. “So now wha’?”

 “I … I don’t know, Eric.” Alan could feel the tears welling up in his eyes – the whole ordeal was so frustrating. “But … but we can’t go back to Grell with this news. She … she’ll flip out.”

 “But she’s not gonna’ wait around for us forever either.”

 “I … I know. I need to go for a walk – need to clear my head.”

 “And then ya’ll be able ta’ think up a new plan?” Eric asked hopefully.

 “I don’t know, Eric, I don’t know!”

\-----------

 “Come on, Jessie, calm down.” Jack tried to pull Jessie into a hug, but she pulled away.

 “We … we’re never going to see them again, are we?!”

 “We will. Of course we will.”

 Jessie collapsed down onto the sofa and put her head in her hands. “No … no we won’t. We’ve only just gotten Mom back … and now we’re – we’re going to lose him again!”

\----------

 “Sir … sir, please, s-stop it now, you’re … really hurting him.” Smith pleaded as he watched in horror at Ronald shaking against the metal table, his stomach a mess of blood and sliced flesh. “I … I think you’ve given him too … too much venom.”

 “Oh really? I think that he could do with some more.” A gloved hand slid into the largest wound, deep into the cavity of Ronald's stomach.

 The blonde reaper let out a gasp, followed by a feeble gagging sound. It was apparent to Smith that he was getting weaker, and at a rapid rate. White locked eyes with the reaper he was effectively torturing, and sneered at him. “So, your organs stood the test of time, it seems. What did he do, preserve you? Keep you in a barrel of salt?”

 “S … stop it.”

 White blinked at him, shocked that he’d just spoken. “Oh, you can communicate, can you?” His fist clenched around soft innards, causing Ronald to cry out and then cough, blood splatters leaving his mouth.

 On seeing it, Smith darted from the room, notepad still in his hand, before White had a chance to call out to him. His heartrate quickened as he decided on where to port, who to flee to. _I … I need to find someone important. Someone who can influence the council. But … but who?!_ His eyes widened as a name sprung to mind. “… Othello!”


	4. A case.

 “Important news, you say?” Othello leaned forward on his desk. “Hmm … you look rather pale, Smith, maybe liquorice would help?”

 “We don’t have time for that!” Smith rubbed at his arm. “Do … do you remember that court case a few years back?”

 “Well, there have been a few in recent years.”

 “The one with Ronald Knox.”

 “Hmm, it does ring a bell. He died later on, didn’t he? And it ended in the execution of the reaper that did him in?”

 “Yes, yes, that one.”

 “Your point?”

 “He’s back. He … he was brought back to life.”

 “Knox?”

 “Yes!”

 Smith flinched when Othello shot to his feet, the chair behind him hitting the ground with a loud thud. “What? Why wasn’t I told about this?”

 “T … the council are trying to keep … it under wraps.”

 Othello cocked his head to the side. “Then why have you come to me?”

 “T … they’re experimenting on him. Andrew White -.”

 “They’ve let him see Knox before me?! T … that barmy -.”

 “Yes, and Knox is really hurt. Y … you need to speak to the council.”

 “And say what? They’ve made it clear that I’m an outsider in all of this.”

 “But you’re more qualified than White for something like this. Y … you’ve a better understanding of the supernatural. Knox … is going to be killed by demon venom if we … don’t act quickly.”

 “Demon venom?” Othello moved around his desk, pressing his rear back against it. “Which demon venom?”

 “Umm … Arcandia.”

 “Oh ….” Othello blinked at Smith. “To prevent healing – Knox was brought back as a reaper?”

 “Y-yes.”

 “This was Undertaker’s work.”

 “H-how did you -?”

 “He’s the only one able to do such things. For a start, no one else, even if they understood how, has the balls to do it. So … a reaper, not a doll?”

 “No … no, he has a soul.”

 “Oh!” He clapped his hands together. “So Undertaker took a little trip to hell and back.”

 “P-pardon?!”

 “Well, think of it this way, when a reaper is killed, their soul goes to hell. We have known this for centuries.”

 “O-oh … wow.”

 Othello began to pace around the room. “But … how did he – weren’t Knox’s records scrambled?”

 “Yes.”

 “Hmm – the dolls. We know back then that he added blank records to continue life – without souls, new record reels could not be created by the dolls. Does Knox show any living qualities?”

 “W … what do you mean?”

 “Does he have emotions? Memories?”

 “I … I’m not sure about memories – he can speak. Emotions, yes, and White has been so cruel.”

 “So … not blank records. AH! But what if there was a way to transfer memories from … broken records to new, blank records. I think I’ve figured it out.” Othello spun around to face Smith again. “So … so why are they experimenting on Knox, instead of just using common sense? It seems quite an easy theory to me.”

 “White hadn’t … figured that out and t … they think he’s evil, or some sort of weapon.”

 “Okay. So, is he super strong?”

 “No, no, he’s … a little pathetic really.”

 “So if Undertaker wanted to somehow rule the reaper realm, as the council seems to think, why would he use a reaper weaker than he? He is a legendary, after all.”

 “I … I know, it makes no sense.”

 “I take it Undertaker is in custody?”

 “Yes, I think they’re questioning him.”

 “Well … that doesn’t sound good for him.” Othello grabbed his tin of liquorice off of his desk and shoved it into his lab coat pocket. “I think we have a case.”

 “W-we?”

 “You’ve seen the cruelty from White yourself. You’ve also seen that Knox is no monster.”

 “Well yes -.”

 “So we need to go to the council, now.”

 _Well, the council head did say not to torture Knox too much. Oh God, I hope they listen to us._ “O-okay, I’m in.”

 “Good.”

\---------

 Meanwhile, another dose of venom had just been administered to Ronald, making it three doses in total. “Aww, is someone not feeling so well?” White smirked down at him. A new, sharper scalpel was grabbed from the Dr’s tray. “Well, it’ll all be over soon, monster.”

\----------

 William was now being questioned in a small room without windows at the very back of the prison. “So, you are trying to tell me that you had no idea about your husband’s resurrection?”

 “No, it came as a shock.” William replied.

 “You really expect me to believe that?”

 “Look.” William was losing his patience. “It had nothing to do with me or my family. Ronald is not to blame for this. Do you not think that he has been through enough already?”

 “So you are saying that this was all Undertaker’s doing?”

 William’s heart sunk at the thought of Undertaker’s fate, but part of him knew that he had no choice. He had to protect his family. “As far as I know, yes.”

 “I see. Now tell me, how was your husband when he first returned to you?”

 “Confused, scared. He’d just come back from hell, for goodness sake.”

 “Was he aggressive?”

 “Oh, for the love – no, of course he wasn’t! It is not in Ronald’s nature to hurt anyone. I … I don’t see the need for all this questioning.”

 “Because -.”

 “He has done nothing wrong! He is probably frightened to death as we speak! Just … just allow me to see him!”

 “No.”

 “Why the hell not?!”

 “He should not be alive in the first place. You will never see him again. And you will be lucky to ever get out of prison.”

 “How dare you!” William lunged forward from his seat, but was grabbed by two security guards, and dragged backwards, away from the questioner. “Y … you can’t do that to him! Y-you can’t hurt him! P … please don’t hurt him!” Tears welled up in his eyes. “Please … he … he has a family that loves him, loves him so much.”


	5. Found out.

 “What?” The head of the council shot to his feet, hands slamming down onto the table in front of him. “I told him not to torture Knox!”

 “Well … he is, and -.” Smith began, only to be cut off by the head.

 “Did you find out anything about him?”

 “He did.” Othello said. “Mr Knox is very much a reaper. He is capable of healing.”

 The head let out a sharp sigh. “White should have come to me as soon as he found that out – he knew that.” He scratched at his chin. “Does Knox show any signs of malice?”

 “No.” Smith replied. “He is scared, and nothing else.”

 “I see. Did you find out anything else?”

 “No … but Othello has a theory on how he was brought back.”

 “Oh ….”

\--------

 “So, as you can see, Sir, Mr Knox is definitely not a weapon.” Othello said.

 “Yes.” The head stated. “That … does fit in with what Undertaker and Mr Spears have been saying.”

 Smith nodded. “So … so what do we do now? Y … you aren’t going to let Mr Knox die, are you?”

 “No, he has been found to be a reaper, and therefore, he has some rights.” _And a line has obviously been crossed in that regard. The council could face legal action for this …._

 “And what about White?” Othello asked. “Hasn’t he broken our fundamental laws of causing unnecessary harm to other reapers?”

 “He has.” The head let out a long sigh. “If what you are saying about Knox’s mistreatment is true, White will be going to jail.”

 “Good.”

\-------

 Two security guards had been summoned and were now being taken with the head and Othello to the room where Ronald was being held. Smith pushed the door open, but the head barged passed him, entering the room. His eyes widened at the sight of Ronald on the table. “W … White, what have you done?!”

 White was stunned by the head’s presence, and was unable to form an answer. The security guards grabbed him quickly, and one looked at the head. “Are we to take him to the cell?”

 “Please.” As they carted White off, the head remained staring at Ronald. “Jesus ….”

 “Sir, we … we should get him to the hospital.” Smith said. “I … I don’t think he’ll last long if we don’t hurry.”

 _I know … and his poor children. What … what have we done?_ “I know, but I need to speak to Undertaker first.”

 “What?!”

 “I cannot release Knox or Spears without speaking to him first.” He finally pulled his eyes away from Ronald, and looked at Smith. “You stay with him, see if you can … do something for him. Othello, you come with me.”

 “Of course,” Othello said.

\----------

 The door to Undertaker’s interrogation room was unlocked, the head stepping into it, Othello right behind him.

 Undertaker looked up at them, a large bruise forming on his chin. “Ohhh, well what do we have here?”

 The head ignored him, instead kneeling down in front of the chair that the grey haired reaper was sitting on. “Undertaker, we both know that your time is running out. Now … we haven’t a solid reason to put you to death, or to incarcerate you until your death. You have broken one of our laws, but compared to the incident on the Campania, this is child’s play.”

 “Oh … is it now? Yet, all I’ve been told since being dragged here is that I’ll be put to death for this. Were you scaremongering?”

 “No, if Mr Knox had been a weapon, this would be very different, but he isn’t, is he?”

 “Tehehe, so you’re finally listening to me?”

 “The man behind me, Othello, has produced a case for why he is not a weapon. What we have found out from our … investigations on Mr Knox has proven this to be correct.”

 “So … am I a free man now, tehehe?”

 “No, not unless you are honest with me.”

 “Hmm?” Undertaker tilted his head to the side. “If you want to know my secrets, you aren’t getting them.”

 “No, we have that figured out. Othello knows exactly how you brought him back. A trip to hell, wasn’t it?”

 “Clever ….”

 “So, why did you do it, Undertaker? Why did you risk your own life to bring Mr Knox back?”

 “Isn’t it obvious?” Undertaker chuckled. “He is a dear friend. I couldn’t let his children go without him, could I?”

 The head blinked at him. “That … that is the only reason?”

 “Yes. Everyone around me seemed so sad without him.”

 “I see. And as you have said before, Mr Spears knew nothing of this?”

 “I could say it until my face turned blue, tehehehe, but no one seems to listen to me.”

 “I am listening to you.”

 “William had nothing to do with my plan.”

 “I see.” The head stood up quickly. “Othello, we should go.”

 The black haired reaper frowned. “Where?”

 “To release Mr Spears.” _God … this is a complete mess. We’ll be lucky if Mr Spears doesn’t file a lawsuit against us._

_\-------_

 William was back in his jail cell now with Will, the same words coming out of his mouth again and again. “T … there has to be a way to get them to understand. We … have to think of something.”

 “Father -.”

 “Why are you just sitting there?! Don’t you –.” His words were cut off when he saw the head and Othello approaching. “What … what have you do to him?!”

 “Spears, please, calm down.”

 “I will do no such thing!”

 The door to the cell was unlocked. “We are releasing you.”

 “W-what?”

 “There’s no evidence to convict you of any charges.”

 “What … about Ronald?”

 The head went silent, Othello instead explaining. “He is injured.”

 “Injured?!”

 “It was not the council’s intention to cause him any great harm, but one scientist decided to take matters into his own hands.”

 “So … so is he going to be alright?”

 “Injured in what way?” Will asked. “W … what did he do to Mom?”

 The head let out a shaky breath. “You … you can see for yourself. Come on, we shouldn’t waste any more time.”

\--------

 The head watched as William lifted Ronald from the table, and his heart began to ache. He knew that he’d made a horrid blunder by letting White near Ronald.

 “R … Ronald, what have they … done to you?” William began to cry, watching as Ronald twitched and shook in his arms.

 “B … Boss ….”

 “I … I tried to stop the bleeding,” Smith said, gesturing to the bandages wrapped tightly around Ronald’s midsection. “I … I couldn’t get … it to stop.”

 Will was silent, unable to comprehend the state his mother was in. Othello picked up the empty vials of venom. _Three doses? Oh … this isn’t good._ “We need to get him to the hospital ASAP.”

 “B … Boss ….” Ronald tugged weakly on William’s shirt. “I … I’m … sorry.”

 “No, no.” William pulled him closer. “T … there’s no need to be sorry. You’ve … done nothing wrong.” The supervisor’s eyes widened, Ronald’s shaking intensifying, a gagging sound coming from his mouth. “Ronald, t-talk to me. Please … talk … to me.” The blonde fell limp in his arms. “R-Ronald? Ronald! No, no, no, Ronald, hang on! D-don’t do this to me!”


	6. Surgical intervention.

 The whole world seemed to spin around Ronald, his body slipping in and out of consciousness as he was rushed down the hallway of the hospital. He could feel, through the pain coursing through his body, someone holding his hand tightly.

 “Ronald, Ronald, don’t you dare give up, do you hear me? Y … you have to get through this, okay? You can’t leave me again. Y-you can’t put your … family through this again.”

_Boss? W … what ….?_

 “Sir, stay here,” a nurse said.

 “I will do no such thing!”

 “You are not allowed in the emergency room.”

 “Let him in,” the council head said, eyeing the nurse sternly.  _He should be there in his last moments - this isn't looking good for Knox at present._

 “O … okay, Sir.”

\---------

 William had to suppress a gag when the nurses unravelled the bandages, showing the full extent of Ronald’s injuries. The nurses began to look over the wounds carefully.

 “Jesus Christ,” Will cursed, putting a hand over his mouth.

 “Y … you’re going to be … just fine, Ronald,” William said, pulling his eyes away from the wounds and giving Ronald’s hand a little squeeze. “I … I am so sorry for what I … said to you. Just … just pull through, okay? And … I … I swear I will make it up to you. I … I didn’t mean a word of it, I promise.”

 In return, all Ronald could do was twitch against him, eyes unfocused. _P ... painful ...._

 At that moment, the main doctor burst through the door, Smith and Othello right behind him. The three had had a quick discussion over Ronald’s condition, as well as the ins and outs of the actual poison used.

 The doctor marched over to the nurses surrounding Ronald’s hospital trolley. “How does it look?”

 “Not good,” one of the nurses stated, “he … he has a lot of bleeding and by the looks of it, he has some injury to his intestines.”

 “Right. Get him prepped for surgery.”

 “S-surgery?” William stammered. “Is … is it really that bad?”

 “Under normal circumstances, Mr Knox would heal, leaving no need for surgery. But without his healing abilities, these injuries could easily be the death of him.” The doctor could see the colour draining out of William’s face, and he quickly carried on. “We will do our best for him, I promise.”

\-------

 William did not know whether Ronald could hear him, for the blonde was limp once more, but he kissed him on the forehead regardless, whispering encouragements against the skin.

 “Sir, please, we need to take him in for surgery now.”

 “Right … of course.” He kissed Ronald lightly on the hand before placing it down on the gurney. “Y … you’ll be just fine, Ronald, I know you will.”

\--------

 “I … I guess we’ve got no choice but ta’ tell Grell tha’ we couldn’t do anythin’.” Eric sighed; the couple had been walking around for a good while now, and neither of them had been able to come up with a decent plan to help Undertaker.

 “Yeah. This is going to be fun ….” Alan’s shoulders slumped. “She’s going to end up getting herself killed.”

 “Na … we’ll figure out a way ta’ calm her down.”

 “How exactly do you plan to do that?”

 “Eh ….”

 “Ugh … it’s hopeless. T … they may already be … dead by now.”

 “Don’t say tha’!” Before Eric could say anything more, his phone went off. “Shit … I bet that’s Grell. Fuck.” It was pulled from his pocket and put to his ear. “Hello?” _Oh shit, it is Grell._

_\--------_

 “What did she say?” Alan asked as Eric ended the phone call. He was a little confused by Eric’s facial expressions, as they didn’t signal anything terrible.

 “Undie’s been released.”

 “W … what, really?”

 “Yeah … I can’t believe it either. But he’s back at home now.”

 “Is … is he okay?”

 “Grell said that he’s a bit roughed up … but nothing major.”

 “Good.” Alan rubbed at his upper arm. “Did … they say anything about Ronnie and -?”

 “Undie knows for sure tha’ William has been released, and he thinks tha’ Ronnie is off tha’ hook, but he isn’t sure.”

 “Oh ….”

 “And they’ve tried ta’ phone Will and William, but neither of them are pickin’ up.”

 “I see.” Alan thought for a moment. “Should we go to William’s house to see if he’s there?”

 “Erica would ‘ave texted me if he was.”

 “Oh, true.”

 Eric scratched at his chin. “Hmm, we should go ta’ Grell’s for now and try ta’ find out everythin’ tha’ we can. I’ll text Erica too and tell her wha’ we know so far.”

 “O … okay, sounds good to me.”

\--------

 “W … what is taking them so long?!” Will snapped, pacing up and down the length of the hallway. “I … it has -.”

 “Been not very long at all.” William adjusted his glasses. “It … merely feels longer because we are so worried.”

 “Do you even know what they’re doing in there?! Do you know what they are doing to Mom?!”

 “No. We both know that the doctor has to … open him up and check the damage first. He … told us that he would take it from there.”

 Angry tears burned in Will’s eyes. “So what then? Are … are they going to merely stitch him up? Or will they mess with his insides? Will … will they butcher him … a-and then patch him back together?”

 A lump formed in William’s throat, but he swallowed it down. “I … I am unsure.”

 “Oh, well, great, just great!”

 William let out a shaky breath; he could see how much this was affecting his eldest son. “You should go home and rest, Will.”

 “WHAT?! Y … you must be joking.”

 “No -.”

 “I cannot leave him! W … what if something happens to him?!”

 “He … he will pull through.”

 “You don’t know -.”

 “For goodness sake, Will, be quiet!” William took a second to pause, composing himself. “Look, this day has taken its toll on all of us. You … you really should go home and rest a little.”

 “I … I -.”

 “And you should go for the sake of telling our family what has … transpired.”

 “…Fine, I’ll go for that reason, but then I am coming straight back here.”

 “Will, no -.”

 “He is in this mess because of me!”

 “Oh, not this again! How many times must we tell you? How many years must pass before you realise that none of what has happened is your fault?”

 Will let out a sniff. “I … I don’t know.”

 “Honestly ….” William sighed. “Go on, go home for a little while. Being stuck in the hospital will do you no good.”

\--------

 Jack jumped a foot when he heard a loud crash, and he turned around, seeing that his brother had appeared in the living room, collapsed onto his knees. “Will!” He kneeled down at his brother’s side as Will began to cry. “Thank fuck that y’re alright.” Pulling his brother into a hug, he asked “where’s everyone else?”

 “I … I ….” Will broke into sobs.

 “Bro?” Jack’s stomach sank. “W … wha’ happened? Will, talk ta’ me. A … are they okay?”

 “M … Mom ….”

 “Wha’ ‘bout Mom? Is … is he okay?”

 “I ….”

 “Will, for fuck's sake, tell me wha’ happened. P … please,” his heart began to pound in his chest, “tell … me what’s goin’ on!”


	7. Antidotes a few.

 “S … shit, they poisoned him?” Jack shook his head. “Na, na, they wouldn’t ‘ave -.”

 “T … they did,” Will sniffed. “They had … no regard for Mom … whatsoever.”

 “B … but he’ll be alright, won’t he?” Jessie asked. “It … it’s not so bad, right?”

 Will’s hands squeezed together. “It … it is not looking promising.”

 “We should go ta’ tha’ hospital -.” Jack began, only for his elder brother to cut him off.

 “No, you don’t want to be there … at present. It … is not a nice atmosphere.”

 “But -.”

 “But nothing! Father … will phone us when Mom is … out of surgery. Until then, there is no need to go. So … so just stay put.”

 “And we need to stay here to take care of Maddie and everyone,” Erica agreed. “Jerome can’t do it all on his own.”

 “Hn,” Jack huffed. “Fine then ….”

 ---------

 “Holy shit!” Eric cursed sometime later, having just read the text he’d received.

 Both Grell and Alan turned their attention away from Undertaker, Alan asking “w … what is it?”

 “Ronnie’s in tha’ hospital.” Eric’s hand squeezed around his phone. “But Erica said not ta’ go visit yet. W … William needs some time alone.”

 “Oh ….”

 “But … but we should go anyway, right? We s-should make sure tha’ Ronnie’s alright.”

 “Right now … I think we should respect William’s wishes. We … we’ve meddled in stuff before and … it’s never ended well.”

 Eric sighed deeply, for he knew that his partner was right. “G … good point. I jus’ hope tha’ he’s alright.”

 “Me … me too.”

\-------

 Time ticked by slowly for William, two hours eventually turning to three. After more agonising waiting, the supervisor saw the doctor approaching. He shot to his feet. “H … how is he?”

 The doctor came to a stop in front of him. “The operation is complete but there were … complications.”

 “C-complications?” A million thoughts swept through William’s brain, each more horrid than the last. “What … what happened?”

 “He awoke during surgery -.”

 “He … he woke up?” The supervisor felt anger bubble up inside of him. “Aren’t you supposed to sedate someone properly before surgery?!”

 “You do not understand, Sir -.”

 “Understand what?!”

 “This demon venom works by attacking the nervous system.”

 “Oh … but what does that -?”

 “His blood pressure is beginning to crash – under normal circumstances, this would not concern us, but with Mr Knox being in the condition that he is in, he could easily die from this. You see, we cannot sedate him, or even give him any pain relief, for it may knock down his blood pressure further or overwhelm his system completely.”

 “S … so what are you saying?” William’s fist clenched. “You cannot help him?”

 “We have removed the section of damaged intestine, and have stitched him up – we had to restrain him manually in the end. It … it was quite a difficult surgery due to this.”

 “B … but you didn’t cut into anything that you shouldn’t have?”

 “No.” The doctor paused for a moment. “Now … we do not have an antidote for this particular venom.”

 “Could you not try to collect some?”

 “No. Othello has told me that over the years, there have been many attempts at developing an antivenin. You see, in recent years, this poison was only kept in case a war broke out between us and demons; it was never supposed to be used against our own. We -.”

 “Just get to the point!”

 The doctor gave William a look of disapproval but carried on regardless. “Instead, all we can do is wait and hope that his body can withstand the poison. Eventually, it should wear off.”

 “Is … is there nothing else you can do to aid him?”

 “We are going to give him some medication to raise his blood pressure, but apart from that, no, there is nothing we can do.” Another, short pause. “We also need to get nutrition into him – fluids, vitamins and things. That will prevent him from becoming weaker.”

 “O-oh.” William’s stomach twisted. “If … if he did not have proper nutrition beforehand, could that have made his current condition worse?”

 “Yes.” The doctor raised an eyebrow. “Reapers become rather weak without food. I’m sure that something simple like that was covered in the academy.”

 The feeling of guilt washed over William. “I … I know that, and believe me, we tried to get him to eat and drink, but he was having none of it.”

 “How long has he gone without food and water for exactly?”

 William gulped. “A … a few weeks.”

 “I see.” The doctor turned on his heel. “Please follow me.”

\--------

 “That’s it, I’m not waitin’ here any longer!” Jack shot to his feet. “Dad should 'ave phoned by now!”

 “He will,” Erica said, “just give him a little more time.”

 “Na, I’m gonna’ see what’s goin’ on for myself. Fuck waitin’ around like a loon.”

 “Jack, no -.” Will began, but Jessie cut him off.

 “I’m coming too. I … I want to see Mom.”

 “Right,” Jack nodded. “Come on then. We’ve wasted enough time already.” First though, he had to find his Monny. _Shit … it’s gotta’ be around here somewhere!_


	8. Plummet.

 William was taken into a hospital room, one reserved for extremely sick individuals. He could hear the sounds of machines beeping, though his attention was fixed to the bed, and the poor soul strapped down to it for his own safety.

 But even though William knew this, he couldn’t help but find the whole thing cruel. He drew nearer to the hospital bed, tears filling his eyes as he watched Ronald tug weakly on the restraints, his eyes darting around the room; William was sure that his husband wasn’t really aware at all of what was happening. The gagging, wheezing sound coming from the blonde did nothing to comfort him.

 He stepped forward again, only for the doctor to block him with his arm. “Mr Spears, please give us some space.”

 “What? Why would-?”

 “We still need to hook him up to the blood pressure and heart rate monitor, and he also needs to be put on a drip.”

 “I … I see.”

 “And there is also something else that I need to speak to you about.”

\--------

 “A feeding tube?” The supervisor gulped. “I see.”

 “It is necessary-.”

 “I am aware of that! I … I know that he won’t eat a thing given the choice.”

 “And in his current condition, he isn’t well enough even if he tried.”

 William looked over at Ronald, who was whimpering and choking on broken sobs. The nurses hadn’t exactly been gentle with him when putting the drip in place. “But how – you cannot sedate him?”

 “We will try to make insertion as painless as possible.”

 The supervisor found that hard to believe, and he turned his back on the doctor, making his way to the bed. “I am staying at his side through it.” He thought back to Jensen’s stroke, and to the discomfort and stress the nasal tube had caused him. _I doubt … that it is going to be pleasant for him, either way._

 William’s hand cupped over Ronald’s, the supervisor bending down to kiss him softly on the forehead. “You’re going to … be back to health in no time, Ronald, I promise.” All William received in reply was a jolt and a loud sob.

\-------------

 “What … what do you mean you can’t find it?!” Jessie shrieked.

 “I … I can’t remember where I put it,” Jack replied. “Erica, do y’ ‘ave y’s on y’?”

 “No, sorry, it’s at home.”

 “Shit!”

 “If … if you really wish to go that badly, I can teleport you.” Will said. “But I … I refuse to step foot inside that p-place at the moment.”

 “R-really?” Jack blinked at him.

 “I still think that you should wait for Father to phone us, but … but I can see how much you want to go.”

 “T … thanks, Bro.”

\--------

 The tube had just been fitted into place, the nurses having had to pin Ronald firmly to the bed to do so. The blonde seemed to be fading back out of consciousness as William stroked through his hair gently.

 “We are going to administer the medication to raise his blood pressure,” the doctor said.

 “Via the feeding tube?”

 “Yes, we are going-.”

 “Mom!” At that moment, Jack came barging into the room, Jessie and another nurse right behind him.

 “I … I told them that they were not allowed in here -.” The nurse began.

 “I don’t give a shit!” Jack snapped at her, looking over at the bed. “M … Mom.” He was soon at his mother’s side, fist gripping the railings of the bed. “F … fuckin’ hell.” The tears came thick and fast, his stomach twisting painfully with worry. “Will – he told me it was bad but – holy s … shit.”

 “Jack -.” William began, but Jack cut him off.

 “T … tha’ bastard … he … he’ll fuckin’ pay for this!”

\--------

 Jack had calmed down a little by the time Ronald had been tube fed, though it had brought back bad memories of when Jensen was ill.

 Due to his surgery, Ronald had been given only clear liquids, such as fruit juice – it would be this way for the next few days. Having something in his stomach hadn’t gone down so well, and he’d gagged and spluttered most of it back up, much to William’s distress.

 As a nurse cleaned up the mess, the doctor tried to reassure the supervisor. “It may take a while for Mr Knox to get used to taking in anything. Hopefully, the next time, he won’t have such a negative reaction.” He paused when he took a look at the monitor. “Though … his heartrate and blood pressure still aren’t stable, which is worrisome. We will monitor it, and in an hour, give him another dose of medication, if need be.”

 William gulped; he knew it wasn’t looking good. “I … I see.”

\--------

 They’d mixed the crushed up medication with just water and given it to Ronald via his nasal tube – it’d stayed down that time. A little over an hour had passed since then, and Ronald was now passed out from his exhaustion, though William could still feel his body twitching through holding his hand.

 A beeping caused all three of the Spears’ family members to jump, William’s heart sinking when he realised what was happening – Ronald’s heart rate had dropped into the dangerous zone, his blood pressure not fairing much better.

 The room was soon flooded with nurses and the doctor, and the family were ushered from the room, Jack trying to fight against them. “I … I’m not leavin’ him!”

 “Sir, please -.”

 “Mom … Mom,” the tears began to fall again, “h … hang in there … p … please d … don’t leave us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments?


	9. Phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. My health kind of flopped last night.

 The time ticked by again, Jack pacing up and down the hallway. “He … he’ll be alright, of course he will.” The lack of reply from his father did little to reassure him.

 “S … should I phone the house?” Jessie asked.

 “No, not until we hear from the doctor,” William said, his eyes fixed on the ground.

 “But they’ve been waiting ages. Shouldn’t -?”

 “What would we tell them? We … we have no idea of the outcome. Phoning them now would only worry them more.”

 “But -.” Jessie was about to argue when she saw the doctor coming out of the room Ronald was stationed in. “Is he -?”

 “Mr Spears,” the doctor turned to him, “may I have a private word?”

 “Hell no!” Jack cursed. “Don’t y’ think we deserve ta’ know – shit ….” Jack’s heart began to pound. “Is … is he -?”

 “Tell all of us.” William said. “W … what happened? Is … is Ronald alright?”

 The doctor glanced at the two Spears children before saying “we have managed to stabilise him, to bring his blood pressure and heart rate up a little -.”

 “So he’s okay?” Jessie asked.

 “He is still in critical condition – during our efforts to stabilise him, Mr Knox suffered a seizure.”

 “Shit.” Jack gulped. “Is … is tha’ really bad?”

 “The seizure did not last for long. We are more concerned about his blood pressure and heart rate staying up than we are about the seizure. We are going to monitor him continuously and go from there.” After a pause, the doctor spoke again. “The sooner the venom leaves his system, the better his chances will be.”

 There was a collective silence from the family, until, eventually, William asked “may we see him?”

 “Yes, of course.”

\---------

 As William entered the room, he could see that Ronald was awake – at least partially. His eyes were half lidded, a vacant expression on his face. William moved closer to the bed, seeing tears leaking down the side of his husband’s face. _The … the pain he must be in._

 “Are … are you still unable to give him pain killers?” The supervisor asked.

 “I am afraid so. We still cannot risk his system being overwhelmed by any more substances.”

 William merely nodded in return, his fingers brushing away Ronald’s tears. His stomach twisted horribly – he could still feel Ronald’s form twitching and jolting through his fingertips.

 Jessie couldn’t bear to see her mother in such a condition (again). “S … should I make … that phone call now?”

 “Yes.” Her father replied. “And … see if you can get in touch with Grell and Eric too. Ronald’s f-friends deserve to know also.”

\-----------

 Around five minutes had passed, Jessie still away on the phone, and it was almost time for a shift changeover. When William heard the name of the doctor to soon be on duty, his blood began to boil. “No, no, I refuse to let him near Ronald!”

 “Sir, please -.” The doctor began.

 “He did nothing but cause our family ….” William trailed off when the doctor of conversation entered the room.

 That doctor could sense the tension inside there. “H-Hello, Mr Spears -.”

 “Get out.” William seethed.

 “Sir, I know we didn’t -.”

 The supervisor shot to his feet. “I will never let you near him again!” His face flushed with anger. “Get out, get out, get out!”


	10. Wails.

 Weeks had passed, William having eventually given in to the doctor’s presence. He still didn’t like the man, but he had no choice – Ronald was in need of great medical attention.

 The council had granted him time off of work, and during the time Ronald had spent in the hospital, most of his family, and his friends had visited him. No improvements, thus far, had been seen in his condition. It was tearing William apart to see him in such a state.

 Dr White had been charged with a hefty sentence, but it made little difference to the Spears family. The damage had already been done.

\--------

 “Bro!” Elsie hurried up to Will as he returned home from work.

 “What is it, Elsie?” The eldest brother asked.

 “When do I get ta’ go see Mommy?”

 Will sighed – the whole ordeal was proving exhausting. “Not yet.”

 “B … but why not?”

 “He is not well enough yet. You wouldn’t want to see him like this.”

 “How would y’ know?! Y’re not me!”

 “Elsie -.”

 “I want ta’ see Mommy!”

 “Why?” Maddie shot her a disapproving look. “We don’t even know him. He wasn’t there for us when we were growing up, and besides, he isn’t everything he was supposedly cracked up to be.”

 “I … I know that but don’t be mean!”

 “All he did was act like a whiny little brat while he was here. Why would you wish to deal with that?”

 “Bitch!”

 “Maddie, don’t say such things.” Will glared at her. “You wouldn’t even exist if it were not for him.”

 “But it’s true!”

 “You didn’t know him before! Y … you have no idea what you are talking about!”

 “Well -.”

 “Well nothing!” Will turned on his heel and stormed from the room. “Honestly, have you no respect ….?”

\---------------

 A while later, Jack went upstairs to Elsie’s bedroom, and pushed open the door. “Sis, y’ alright?” He stepped into the room. “Erica said y’ were sulkin’.”

 “It’s not fair!” Elsie whined loudly.

 “Wha’ isn’t?”

 “I wanna’ go see Mommy but Will won’t let me!”

 “I … I understand, but seeing him like this will jus’ upset y’. Mom wouldn’t want y’ seein’ him like this.”

 “I don’t care! Wha’ ‘bout wha’ I want?!”

 “Give it a few more -.”

 “No! Now!”

 Jack sighed. “Y’ really wanna’ see him tha’ badly?”

 “Y … yeah.” Elsie pouted. “Everyone else got ta’ see him ….”

 _Dad’s gonna’ kill me …._ “Alright, a … short visit.”

 “Really?!” She clapped her hands together.

 “Yeah … so hurry up and ge’ ready.”

 “Yay!”

 “Yeah,” Jack sighed. _This really isn’t anything to yay about._

_\---------_

 Half an hour or so later, the front door was slammed shut, Elsie wailing as she rushed up the stairs. “Elsie, wait – fuckin’ hell!” Jack cussed.

 Erica appeared in front of him. “W … what happened?”

 “Damn it ….”

 “Jack? Didn’t the visit go … so well?”

 “No, isn’t tha’ obvious?!”

 “No … no need to sh -.”

 “First Dad had a go at me for bringin’ her and then she got really upset because Mom couldn’t speak ta’ her. I … I knew it was a bad idea – I shouldn’t ‘ave taken her.”

 “No … no, you did the right thing. S … she knows now.”

 “Hn.” Jack huffed. “Well she’s right upset. Wha’ am I supposed ta’ do – is there anythin’, even, tha’ I can do ta’ help her?”

 “Let me try to -.” Erica stopped when she heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. Elsie came rushing up to them, tears streaming down her face.

 “El -.” Erica began, but Jack cut her off.

 “Sis ….” He knelt down in front of her, pulling her into a hug.

 “It’s not fair! W … why our Mommy?!” Elsie cried. “Is … is it because I … I told tha’ teacher?”

 “No … no, it wasn’t y’ fault.” Jack squeezed her tightly. “Bad people hurt Mommy – they … they were mean ta’ him. It … it wasn’t because of anythin’ y’ did.” The whimper Elsie made caused Jack to gulp. “E-Elsie, please stop cryin’. Y … y’re gonna’ make me cry too.”

 “Can’t! I … I’m sad.”

 The tears came to Jack’s eyes. “M … me too, Sis, me … too.”

\--------

 “Do … do you think she’ll be alright?” Erica asked that night, once Elsie was tucked up in bed.

 “I … I dunno’,” Jack said, resting his head on her shoulder. “We need Mom. I … I need him ta’ ge’ … better. Nothin’ will … be right again until he’s back home.”

 Erica grabbed a hold of his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “He WILL come back. He … he’s made it this far -.”

 “But … but the doctors -.”

 “We both know that doctors aren’t as clever as they try to make out. They don’t have the faith that we have in him. He loves us – Jack, he loves you. He … he’ll carry on fighting, I know he will.”

 Jack gulped. “H … he has ta’ ….”

\--------

 “Al, ya’ comin’ ta’ tha’ hospital wi’ me?” Eric asked, pulling on his coat.

 “Not tonight, Eric – Crystal’s not feeling so well and I don’t want to leave her at Grell’s if she’s poorly.”

 “Alright.” Eric bent down and pecked Alan on the head. “I’ll see ya’ in a lil’ while.”

 “Okay – oh Eric!”

 “Yeah?”

 “Don’t forget to take those new flowers for Ronnie – the others are starting to wilt.”

 “Sure thing, Babe.”

\--------

 On entering the hospital room, Eric found that William was fast asleep on the bedside chair. The flowers were swapped, Eric then pulling up a chair of his own. “Hey Buddy.” He tried to force a smile, only for it to quickly falter.

 Ronald just looked so ill, his eyes unblinking, staring up at the ceiling. Eric brushed the stray tears from the side of his sick friend’s face. Painkillers were still not being given, and Eric knew Ronald must be in intense pain.

 And there was nothing that could be said – Eric knew by now that mere words would not make a difference. So he just sat, silently willing his friend to show some signs of recovery. _Don’t … ya’ realise how much we all need ya’, Ronnie? Life … life isn’t fun without ya’. I … I miss the way things used to be. I … I miss ya’ lame jokes and ya’ goofy smile. We need ya’, we really, really need ya’ back ….._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	11. Bad, bad news.

 Another week passed, bringing with it more bad news. “R … rotting?” William’s eyes were locked on the doctor. “What … what are you talking about?”

 “Mr Knox’s wounds -.”

 “I know that! B … but how? He … he is a reaper, for goodness sake.”

 “Yes, but with the venom still taking over his body, he is as good as mortal. His wounds are not healing, and an infection has set in.”

 Tears filled his eyes. “But what do you mean by … his tissue is rotting? I … I don’t understand.”

 “The tissues in and around his wounds are beginning to die. I am sorry, I know this is not what you -.”

 “C-can’t you do something … to help him?”

 “We are going to start him on antibiotics to treat the infection, but even if those prove successful, it is likely that another surgery will be needed to remove the dying tissue. If not, the surrounding tissue will begin to die also.”

 “I ….” William began to feel faint – the whole situation was beginning to overwhelm him. “I need … to sit down.”

 “Oh … of course.” The doctor helped him down onto a chair. “I promise that we will do everything we can to help him.”

 “B … because that … really helped him the last time,” William whispered.

 “Last time … Mr Knox’s condition was terminal,” the doctor said as gently as he could. “This time, he does have some chance. He is just in need -.”

 “Of … of a miracle ….”

\----------

 “Another surgery?” Erica gaped at Jack. “Is … is that really necessary?”

 “Dad said it … might be, yeah,” Jack replied.

 “Oh … oh, no ….”

 “I … I know.” Jack flopped down on the sofa next to her. “I dunno’ how … much more of this … we can all take.”

 “We have to stay positive, Jack, I keep telling -.”

 “And where’s tha’ gotten us so far?! N … nowhere.”

 “It’s a … bit of a setback, yes, but … he will pull through.”

\---------

 Silence had fallen upon them for a while, before Jack finally spoke again. “Erica … there’s somethin’ I wanna’ talk … ta’ y’ ‘bout.”

 “Sure, you know I’m always here.”

 The blonde fiddled with his hands as he said “I … I’m thinkin’ of droppin’ out.”

 “Of … of uni?”

 “Yeah ….”

 “But why?! I … I thought you liked -.”

 “I … I do. It’s jus’ … wi’ all that’s goin' on, I’m startin’ ta’ fall behind on tha’ work. And, y’ know, I ‘ave ta’ keep takin’ time off ta’ look after Maddie and Elsie.”

 “Well you can’t just give up. You’ve spent years of your life – you need to stick with it, no matter how hard it is.”

 “But -.”

 “Won’t you regret dropping out later on in life?”

 “I … I will.” Jack sighed. “But wha’ choice do I really ‘ave?”

 “You have many choices. I … I’ll talk to Mom and Dad and see if they can help out a bit more.”

 “But they ‘ave Crystal ta’ take care of.”

 “Nothing’s to say they can’t bring Crystal over here with them. Look, they probably haven’t realised how stretched you all are over here – I doubt Uncle William would ever admit it.”

 “So … you’ll talk ta’ them?”

 “Of course.” Erica paused for a moment. “And … I’m pretty ahead in my uni work, so if need be, I can take a bit of time off.”

 “T … thanks.”

\----------

 A week passed by, Alan having agreed to pick Maddie and Elsie up from school when he went to get Crystal. He’d then keep them at his house until Jack could pick them up after uni ended.

 Ronald’s infection had cleared up with the use of antibiotics, but nothing could be done to save the damaged tissue. Therefore, he’d been taken into surgery the day before, the dead tissue having been removed. The procedure had been successful.

 Still, the venom showed no signs of leaving Ronald’s system.

 Erica had been working, in her spare time, on a new dress for Jessie. _She seems so down …. I want to cheer her up some._

_\--------_

 Two days later, the lilac dress was ready, and Erica watched as Jessie tried it on. “Hmm … it’s a little big.” Erica took a closer look, seeing how baggy the dress was around the girl’s back. “Have you lost weight?”

 “N-no … I don’t think so.”

 Erica wasn’t convinced. “Well … I’ll have to take some measurements and tweak this.”

 “O … okay.”

 The measurements, when taken, proved that Jessie had lost a significant amount of inches. It concerned Erica greatly.

\--------

 Later that night, there was a knock on Jensen’s bedroom door. He soon opened it, seeing Erica standing there. “Oh … hey.”

 “Can I come in?”

 “Yeah, yeah, sure.” He saw the worried look on her face. “Everythin’ alright?”

 “I … I’m not sure.” She was let into the room, and she shut the door behind her. “I’m a little concerned about Jessie.”

 “Oh, wha’ ‘bout her?”

 Jebediah looked up from the homework he was doing. “Something happened?”

 “Well … not exactly, but she’s lost some weight recently.”

 “Oh, yeah.” Jensen said. “But she’s had a growth spurt recently, so tha’ probably makes it more noticeable.”

 “Yeah,” Jeb sighed. “I wonder when I’m going to grow.”

 “Well if Jack’s anythin’ ta’ go by ….” Jensen chuckled.

 “Haha, yeah.”

 “Guys, please, I’m worried.” Erica said. “She seems really down -.”

 “Aren’t we all?” Jeb looked away. “With everything that’s happening, are you really surprised?”

 “No … but I think she’s taking it worse than … most of us.”

 “Man … you are worried,” Jensen said.

 “Yes. So … can you keep a closer eye on her?”

 “Yeah … yeah, alright.”

 “And then what?” Jeb asked.

 “Well … if you notice anything worrying, can you tell me?”

 “Yeah, but what do you mean by worrying?”

 “I … I’m not sure. Just … watch out for her – you’re closer to her than the rest of us.”

 Jeb and Jensen looked at each other before speaking at the same time. “Gotcha’.”

 “G … good ….”

\----------------

 A few days went by, the doctor having just been given some bad news by upper management. He walked into the hospital room nervously, full of dread. “Mr … Mr Spears?”

 “Yes? Do … do you have some news?” William stood up from his chair. “T … the infection hasn’t reappeared, has it?”

 “No … but the man who runs this hospital … spoke to me this morning.”

 The shake in the doctor’s voice made the supervisor frown. “A-and?”

 “He said that Mr Knox … is a drain on our resources, both financial and -.”

 “What?!”

 “Sir … it isn’t my choice, but … he is to be discharged tomorrow.”

 William was in utter shock. “Y … you have got to be -.”

 “I am not … I am afraid.”

 “B … but his wounds -.”

 “I am sorry.”

 “He won’t survive -!”

 “T … there is nothing that I can do. He … he will be in my prayers.” The doctor left the room swiftly, leaving William to break down in tears.

 “N … no, this … this can’t be … happening ….”


	12. The time is upon us.

 William sat down at Ronald’s bedside again, trying to compose himself. Really though, inside, he was a complete mess, a broken man. The situation was completely, utterly, hopeless.

 With a shaky breath, he took hold of his husband’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. “R … Ronald, you … you have to fight this. Y … you can’t just allow this to … to beat you.” Receiving no response, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. “R-Ronald, please, the … the hospital has given up on you. Y … you must prove them wrong. P … please – I cannot help you …. Y … you have to t-try. We … we need you.” He sniffed loudly. “Elsie … needs her mother. I … I need my husband back. Just, please, t-try ….”

 With a breath of ‘I love you’, William gave Ronald’s hand one last squeeze before letting it go. He left the room, in need of some air. He didn’t want to let Ronald see him cry – again.

\---------

 The news of Ronald’s imminent discharge spread like wildfire the next morning. William had told Will and Jack, who’d then spoken to Erica and the rest of the Spears family. Erica had passed the news onto her parents, which led to Eric telling Grell and Undertaker.

 Jack hadn’t taken it well, not at all.

 “I … I can’t believe this shit! F … fuckin’ skinflints.”

 “I know … it’s awful.” Erica said.

 Jack let out a grunt. “Y’ still think he’s gonna’ be ‘jus’ fine’ then?”

 “I do -.”

 “Don’t y’ dare!”

 “Jack -.”

 “It … it’s not fair for y’ ta’ … ta’ keep tryin’ ta’ fill me … wi’ false hope.”

 “I’m not!”

 “Y … yeah ….”

 “Oh … Jack, no … don’t cry.” Erica tried to hug him, only for Jack to push her away.

 “I … I need some alone time.” Jack turned from her. “I’m goin’ ta’ bed.”

 “B … but uni -.”

 “Y’ really think I’m gonna’ go today?!” Jack turned back to glare at her. “Everyone else is stayin’ home – cut me some slack.”

 “Jack ….” Erica sighed loudly as Jack left the room, and she sat down at the kitchen table. “Auntie Ronnie WILL pull through … I know he will.”

\---------

 An hour or so later, Erica went up to Jack’s room, peeking inside. She could see that Jack was lying with his back to her. “Jack … honey?”

 “Hn ….”

 “I … I’m sorry for upsetting you earlier ….”

 Jack rolled over and sat up, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. “Y’ didn’t – it wasn’t y’ fault.”

 “G … good. Are … are you okay?”

 Jack looked down at his hands, shaking his head slowly. “Can … can I ‘ave a hug?”

 Erica smiled sadly. “Of … of course you can.” She hurried over to him, sitting down on the bed at his side. Her arm wrapped around his slender shoulders. Without a word, Jack curled into her side.

 And they both sat there in silence, Erica not knowing what to say. She didn’t want to open her mouth, for fear of upsetting Jack more.

\-----------

 Around midday, Alan pushed the door open to Eric’s office. “Eric … you missed the meeting.”

 “Huh?” Eric looked up from the arms he was resting his chin against. “Wha’ meetin’?”

 “The … staff meeting.”

 “Oh … didn’t even know ‘bout it.”

 “Yes you did, I told – oh ….” _He … he’s distracted, obviously._ “How … are you feeling?”

 “Like shit, isn’t it obvious?” Eric hid his face in his arms, his words becoming muffled. “Doesn’t matter … how much I try ta’ talk ta’ him … he jus’ isn’t gettin’ better.” Eric sniffed loudly. “And … I keep tryin’ ta’ … jus’ ge’ some sort of response from him … but nothin’.”

 “Eric … he’d talk to you … if only he could, you know that.”

 “But … wha’ if his mind’s … g-gone too?”

 “No … no.” Alan hurried over to him, hand rubbing his back. “Ronnie’s still in there, I know he is. He … he’s just so poorly right now, he -.”

 “And … we’re never gonna’ ge’ … him back, are we?”

 “I … I don’t know, Eric, I really don’t know ….”

\--------------

 Jensen had walked in on Jessie curled up in bed, her body shaking with sobs. Without saying a word, he pulled the covers back and climbed in behind her. Wrapping an arm around her, he could feel how much her frame had shrunk recently. _Shit … she really has lost a tonne of weight._

 “I’m … scared,” Jessie whispered as she turned over, burying her face in Jensen’s shoulder. “M-Mom ….”

 “I’m scared too, Sis,” he admitted, cuddling her tighter.

 “W … what are we … supposed to do?”

 Jensen gulped. “I … I don’t think … there’s anythin’ we can do, babe ….”

\---------

 The time of Ronald’s discharge was drawing ever closer, Jack and Will having gone to the hospital to give their father some support.

 The doctor and one nurse came into the room, the doctor’s expression one of guilt and sorrow. “We will change Mr Knox’s dressings before we … send him home.”

 “Y … you are really going to do this to him, to us?” Will said, anger bubbling away under his calm exterior.

 “T … there is nothing he can do, and you … you know it,” William stated.

 “That’s bullshit!” Jack shouted. “Tell y’ boss tha' Mom isn’t ready -.”

 “I have tried,” the doctor sighed, “believe me, I have tried ….”

 “Try harder!”

 “Jack, stop it.” The father said. “Y … you are not helping.”

 “So y’re stickin’ up for this guy now? After all he’s put us -.”

 “Sir,” the nurse stepped in. “If you don’t calm down, I will have to ask you to leave.”

 “Y’ won’t ‘ave ta’!” Jack stormed from the room without saying another word.

 “I truly am sorry,” the doctor said.

 Will gave him a dirty look. “Oh, just get on with it, would you?”

\-------------

 The last of the dressings came away, the nurse letting out a gasp. “Doctor, doctor, l-look at this!”

 “What is it?” William asked, completely mortified. _What … what now?_

 “He … he’s ….” The nurse gaped. “Doctor, see … the wounds – they’re barely noticeable.”

 William stared at her in shock. “P-pardon?”

 The doctor looked at Ronald’s flesh, his eyes widening. “He … he’s healed overnight ….”


	13. Good news.

 “Healed? Is … is this some … sort of sick, twisted joke?” William said.

 “No … and believe me, I … I am just as astonished as you are.” The doctor said.

 “So … so you mean … he has begun to improve?”

 “Yes.”

 “A … are you sure?”

 “Father, it’s true,” Will stated as he bent over the hospital bed to take a close look at his mother. “His … his wounds have healed.”

 “I … I see.” William swallowed thickly. _A … a miracle._

 “So … doctor, where do we go from here?” Will asked. “D … does Mom still have to be discharged? He … he is improving, so -.”

 “No, I … I will try to talk to the owner of this hospital. If I can convince him that … Mr Knox is not just a money pit … of a patient, I think I can get him to stay.”

 “Hn.” William shook his head. “Is money all that matters?”

 “To him, yes.” The doctor turned and moved to the door. “I shall be right back.”

\----------

 There was a small smile on the doctor’s face when he re-entered the room. “I have spoken to him … and he has agreed another forty-eight hours.”

 “Forty-eight?” William asked. “W … will that be enough time -?”

 “I think so. He healed overnight … so the venom is obviously starting to leave his system. I think, from what we have just seen, we will begin to see speedy improvements from him now.”

 _I hope so …._ “Thank you … for believing in him.”

 “It is not a problem.”

 Will nodded. “Father, phone the house and tell everyone the good news. I shall go find Jack.”

\----------

 Will found his younger brother slouched against the wall outside of the hospital. Walking over to him, he too leaned his back on the wall. “Things are going to -.”

 “Oh, don’t y’ start!” Jack huffed. “I … I’ve had enough of Erica keep tellin’ me things will be jus’ fine. Hn … fine my arse.”

 “Jack -.”

 “Fuckin’ doctor ….” Jack squeezed his eyes shut. “Mom … Mom’s gonna’ die and it’ll be his fuckin’ fault!”

 “Jack, for Christ’s sake, listen to me!”

 The blonde’s eyes shot open. “W … wha’?”

 “Mom … Mom is getting better.”

 “Y’ … y’ wha’?”

 He took Jack’s hand into his own, giving it a small squeeze. “I … I don’t know how … but it seems that Mom has begun to fight back.”

 “W … wha’ are y’ … on ‘bout?”

 “His wounds have healed, and … and the doctor thinks he will continue to improve.”

 Jack’s head fell back against the wall. “T … tha’ won’t help him if … he’s got no medical attention. W … wha’ ‘bout his blood pressure and everythin’?”

 “Due to the recent events, they have decided to keep Mom in for another two days.”

 “T … two days?”

 “It will be enough time for him to recover, I promise.”

 “He … he’s really gonna’ be okay?”

 “I think so, yes.”

 “G … good.”

 Will watched him intently before saying “I think someone is in need of a hug.”

 “P-please ….”

 With a small smile, the eldest brother pulled him into a hug, letting Jack cry against his shoulder.

 “F … fuck ….”

 A hand lifted, Will rubbing his brother’s back lightly. “I … I know. Times have been tough … for all of us. B … but it will be alright, it … it really will.”

\---------

 Erica’s whole body relaxed when she heard the news of Ronald’s improvement. “I … I knew that Auntie Ronnie wouldn’t just give up on us. I knew … he’d pull through. He ... he wouldn’t just leave his family on their own.”

 She rested back against the cushions of the sofa. “Thank goodness.”

\-----------

 “Really?” Jessie shot up in bed.

 “Yep.” Jensen smiled.

 The girl smiled back. “T … that’s wonderful news. I … I can’t wait for Mom to be well again. It’ll be great to have him home again.”

 “I know. I’ve really missed him. I jus’ hope he comes back … feein’ better too.” He sighed before smiling again. “Well … however he is, we’ll ge’ him right again.”

 “He … he just needs the love of his family,” Jessie agreed.

 “Yeah ….” _Man … she’s looking really pale. Erica’s right – I do need to keep an eye on her._

_\-------_

 The following morning, Erica saw Jack rushing around his living room, cursing loudly. “Jack? W … what’s the matter?”

 “I can’t find my bag for uni. Any idea where it’s gone?”

 “Oh … you’re going today?”

 “Yeah, of course I am. Mom … Mom’s gonna’ be jus’ fine, so I don’t really ‘ave an excuse for skiving.”

 Erica smiled softly. “That’s great, Honey.”

 “And everyone else is goin’ ta’ school. Well, apart from Jessie.”

 “Oh … she’s not going?”

 “Nah, she’s not feelin’ so good. I think she’s comin’ down wi’ a cold or somethin’.”

 “Oh … okay.” _Or something …._ “I’ll stay here then, keep an eye on her.”

 “Aww, that’s sweet of y’, babe. Oh … if y’re here, can y’ bake me some cookies or somethin’?” Jack grinned. “It’s been forever since I’ve had one of y’ treats.”

 “I’ll see – I should have time for it.”

 “Thanks – oh … my bag?”

 “In your wardrobe, Jack, where you left it.”

\---------

 Ronald’s blood pressure and heartrate had risen slightly since that morning – another indication that his condition was improving.

 That dinnertime, William sat at Ronald’s bedside, one hand holdings his partner’s, the other keeping a firm grip on a newspaper. “Oh, it says here that a new University is being built for the children of reapers. Isn’t that wonderful?”

 His heart skipped a beat when he felt Ronald’s hand squeeze around him. It wasn’t a spasm, or a jolt; it was obviously an intentional movement. “R … Ronald,” the newspaper was dropped, William watching his partner intently. “D … do that again.”

 His breath caught in his throat a second later, his ears picking up a tiny whisper.

 “B … Boss ….”

_Oh … Lord …._


	14. Take me home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you spot any typos let me know. I'm tired today xD

 “I honestly can’t believe how quickly he has improved.” The doctor said as the nurse checked over Ronald. “I think we can take these wires and machines away, and take him out of the intensive ward.”

 “He … he is really well enough for that?” William asked.

 “Yes, I think so.” The IV line was removed. “We will keep the nasal feeding tube in, but the rest, he will be fine without.”

 “G-good.” The supervisor was still in shock. “Before … you move him into … the next room, may I hold him?”

 “Yes, of course.”

\---------

 The feeding tube was disconnected from the pouch of liquid meal. “Okay,” the doctor smiled, “he’s all yours.”

 William didn’t move, instead asking “it will … not hurt him, will it?”

 “Holding him?”

 “Y-yes.”

 “No. He has healed now, so most of his pain would have disappeared.”

 “I … I see.” William stood up, lifting Ronald gently from the bed. Sitting back down again, he cradled his husband, the weak reaper’s head resting against his shoulder.

 “B … Boss ….”

 A smile came to William’s lips. “Y … you are so … brave, Ronald.”

 “W … warm ….”

 His arms wrapped around Ronald more tightly. “Yes, I suppose I am rather warm.” A small, chaste kiss placed on Ronald’s forehead, the blonde yawning in response.

 “Is someone tired?”

 It took a while, but eventually, Ronald nodded slowly.

 _I am not surprised – he … he must be exhausted. He hasn’t … been able to sleep, the pain he’s been in._ “Then you just stay here and rest.” He kissed him again, softly. “My … my beautiful husband.”

 “B-Boss … s-sleepy.”

 “I know, Ronald, I know – you get some rest.”

 “Y’ … y’ stay.”

 “I will, of course I will.”

\-------------

 “Will, shush, I … I know you are excited, but your mother needs to rest.”

 Will had come over to visit Ronald at the hospital as soon as he’d heard the news of the hospital room change. “I cannot help myself – Mom will be well … and home in just a day or two.”

 “Actually, they are planning to discharge him tomorrow morning,” William stated.

 “P-pardon? I … thought he was to stay for … another forty-eight hours?”

 “Yes, that was the plan, but -.”

 “But he … he costs too much, correct?” Will gritted his teeth. “And here I thought they were beginning to care.”

 “They do.” His voice was calm. “But, you see, it is actually good news. They are only planning to discharge him tomorrow because of all the progress he is making.”

 Will cast his eyes in Ronald’s direction, seeing the peaceful expression on the sleeping reaper’s face. “But still … will we be able to take care of him all on our own?”

 “He only needs feeding and washing.” William sighed. “And I know what I am doing with such things – we have been through it before, with Jensen. And … his appetite will return in time, I am sure.”

 “And … what about his mental state?” Will stared at his feet. “How … how does he seem in himself?”

 “I … I am not sure, but he didn’t seem hysterical.” _Though that could be due to his exhaustion …._ “We will find -.”

 “Ngggghhh ….”

 Both Wills stared over at Ronald, who groaned again before his eyes fluttered open. “W … wha’ ….?

 “Mom!” Will hurried over to his mother’s bedside, and he took Ronald’s hand into his own. “I … I am so glad … that you ….” Tears sprung to his eyes. “H-how … are you feeling?”

 “O … okay.”

 The son scrambled onto the bed, hugging his mother tightly. “M … Mom, t … thank goodness. I … I don’t know what I … would have done without you.”

 Ronald stared at him for a long while. Finally, he said “t … this … isn’t hell.”

 William’s stomach clenched – he didn’t want to relive a conversation on this issue. “Of course it isn’t.”

 The blonde looked around the room slowly; he still felt extremely weak, a little dizzy. “I … I know.”

 “You do?” Will asked, shocked.

 “Y … yeah.” Ronald lifted a trembling hand, fingers stroking Will’s face. “T … tha’ guy … really hurt me ….”

 “The scientist … after you were captured?”

 “Y … yeah, but … it … was like … bein’ tickled … compared ta’ … wha’ … hell did ta’ me. D-demons … hurt me … a lot.”

 William gulped. “I … I am so sorry that you … had to go through that.”

 For the briefest of moments, Will thought he saw his mother smile.

 “I … it’s okay – b-back … now.”

 “Yes, yes, you are, and … and we will stand by your side … through everything … you are going through.”

\-----------

 The following day, Elsie tugged on Jack’s shirt. “Can we go see Mommy now?” She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. “He’s all better now, so it’s okay to visit him, right?”

 Jack smiled down at her, ruffling her hair. “He’s gettin’ there, yeah.”

 “So take me there!”

 “There’s no need.” He knelt down in front of her. “Mommy’s comin’ home really soon.”

 “W-wha’? Really?!”

 “Yep. And when he comes home, y’ can give him all tha’ hugs he needs.”

 “Yay!”

\----------

 Ronald was now able to sit up on his own, and some of the weakness had left him. He rubbed at his eyes slowly. “I … I don’t think I can … do this.”

 “W … what do you mean?” William asked with a frown.

 “G … goin’ … home.” The blonde whispered. “I … I can’t … do it -.”

 “Why not?”

 “I … I’m … a burden, Boss.” He sniffed. “All … I’ve done … since I’ve been … back is … hurt my family.”

 “No, no, don’t be silly -.”

 “It … it’s true. Look at me, w … wi’ this tube stickin’ out … my face – I’m a mess.”

 “No, no you are not. You have been through a lot -.”

 “Even y’ … said tha’ y’ missed tha’ old me. Y’ … y’ hate my whinin’ and … cryin’.”

 “Stop it.” William shook his head. “There is nothing wrong with you, Ronald. I … I doubt anyone would … come out of hell unscathed.”

 “But -.”

 “But nothing, Ronald.” His hand cupped Ronald’s cheek. “When Jensen was unwell, did we simply abandon him?”

 “N … no. He was sick – it … it wasn’t his fault.”

 “Exactly. I … was wrong to be mad at you. None … of this was your fault, and … I am truly sorry.”

 Ronald broke eye contact, a small sigh coming from him. “It … it’s okay.”

 “Things will get better, Ronald, I promise. You are not in hell anymore, remember that.” William’s fingers ran over the feeding tube affixed to Ronald’s cheek. “And this tube is needed to get you well. Recovery does not happen overnight, but … but this tube, it does not distract from your beauty.”

 “So … y’ really … believe in me?” Ronald gulped. “Y’ … y’ think I’ll be alright?”

 “I do. It will take time, but I think we’ll get through this, as a family.”

 Ronald smiled slightly. “Y-yeah … family.”

 “So will you come home to us?”

 The blonde grabbed a hold of his husband’s spare hand. “F … fuck yeah.”


	15. Needing time to adjust.

 “Well, Mr Knox, you’re free to go,” the doctor smiled.

 “O … okay.”

 “Ronald, there is no need to be nervous,” William stated.

 “I … I can’t help it.” The blonde sighed. “T … there’s gonna’ be … so many people at tha’ h-house waitin’ for me.”

 “Oh, I see. You would rather not have a commotion?”

 Ronald nodded slowly. “Y … yeah, I … I don’t want a massive fuss.” He shifted around awkwardly. “T … things are still … scary, y’ know?”

 “I understand. What if I just take you straight to our bedroom?”

 “B … but then they’ll think … tha’ I don’t wanna’ see them.”

 “Then let me explain to them. I shall phone them, if you’d like?”

 “R-right now?”

 “Yes, of course.” William walked over to the door. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

 As he left, Ronald stared down at his hands. “Y … yeah, hurry back.”

\-----------

 “Wha’?!” Elsie screamed when Jack passed on the news. “But … wha’ ‘bout tha’ welcome home party?! I … I helped Jensen ta’ bake a cake and everythin’!”

 “So what?” Maddie rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t eat anyway – was there really much point?”

 “Shut up!” Elsie went to storm over to her, only for Will to grab a hold of her arm.

 “Please, you two, stop squabbling.”

 “But she keeps slaggin’ off Mom!”

 “Ignore her, as I keep telling you. Mom will hate to come home to find you arguing.”

 “B … but he doesn’t wanna’ see us anyway!”

 “Of course he does. It is just nerves on his part.”

 “I … I still wanna’ see him though,” Elsie sniffed.

 “And you will. I am sure that Mom will be fine if surrounded by small numbers. So … when he does come home, why don’t you and Jack go upstairs and see him first?”

 “Tha’ okay wi’ y’ lot?” Jack asked his siblings.

 “Yeah, no probs.” Jensen replied.

 “Yep,” the two other Js said.

 “I don’t care,” Maddie huffed, “I didn’t want to see him anyway.”

 Will ignored her comment, instead patting Elsie lightly on the shoulder. “Well, that settles it then. You will be the ones to welcome him home.”

 “Yay!” Elsie grinned. “Lots and lots of hugs!”

\-----------

 “Jack, come on, open tha’ door. We know they’re in there!” Elsie whined.

 “Wait a minute, babe.” Jack stooped down in front of her. “Now, when we go in there, no shoutin’ or gettin’ too excited, okay?”

 “W … why not?”

 “Mom’s still a bit shaken up -.”

 “From bein’ in hell?”

 Jack took in a shaky breath, a shiver running down his spine. “Y … yeah.”

 “S … so wha’ am … I supposed ta’ do?”

 “Eh … well, jus’ be y’self, but no raisin' y’ voice, alright?”

 “Okay. But I am … excited.”

 The brother smiled. “Yeah, me too, it’s good ta’ see him back home.” _I didn’t think … he’d ever get out of that hospital …._

\----------

 The door was pushed open, Ronald flinching slightly. “Ronald, it’s okay -.” William began.

 “Hey,” Jack smiled as he entered the room. “How’re y’ feelin’?”

 “I … I’m alright,” Ronald said quietly.

 “Y’ … y’ don’t sound alright.” Elsie pouted. “Y’ look … sad.”

 “S … sorry.”

 “He is just a little shy at present.” William stated.

 Elsie kicked at the ground. “Will huggin’ Mommy help?”

 Ronald looked over at her. “Y … yeah, it might.”

 “Okay!” She hurried over to the bed, only to pout again. “It’s too high! Daddy, up!”

 William chuckled lightly, his hands tucking under her armpits gently. He lifted her up onto the bed. She’d soon latched onto Ronald’s side, arms squeezing her mother tightly. It took a while, but eventually, Ronald wrapped his arms around her too. A small smile came to his lips. “Y’ … y’ve really … gotten big, E-Elsie.”

 “Nope, I’m still small.” She pouted. “I want a lil’ sister! Then I can boss her around and make her do my chores!”

 “Hah,” Jack chuckled, “I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon.”

 “Wha’, why?”

 “Y’ll … f-find out … when y’re older,” Ronald said, managing a small laugh.

 “I … I’m confused ….” Elsie shrugged. “Oh well! Y’ talk jus’ like me!”

 “Y … yeah, I guess I do.”

 “Cool!”

\-------------

 Nighttime had come, and William had noticed that Ronald had remained silent for some time. “Ronald, are you alright?”

 The blonde didn’t answer directly, instead saying “t … there’s someone … missin’.”

 “Pardon?”

 Ronald began to count on his fingers, his brow furrowing. “M … Maddie? I … I haven’t … seen her today.”

 “Oh ….” Not knowing what else to say, William began to soothe out the quilt below his hands.

 “She … at a mate’s … or somethin’?”

 “N-no, she is downstairs.”

 “Oh.” The blonde looked away, hugging at himself. “W … why hasn’t she come ta’ … see me?”

 William swallowed thickly. “I … think, in all honesty, that she … is having a hard time adjusting.”

 “W … wha’ do y’ m-mean?” His hugging tightened. “D … doesn’t she … like me?”

 “Oh, no, it … it is nothing like that. She … she has grown up without you being here, and … I … I think she feels … left out a little.” He sighed. “I admit … that losing you … took its toll on me at the beginning, and even … as the pain eased a little, I relied on Will and Jack to take care of the other children – a little too much.”

 “I … I don’t … ge’ it -.”

 “I … think that she … doesn’t feel as much a part of … the family as everyone else. S … she never had a proper mother and father, I think, in her opinion ....”

 “Oh ….” Ronald frowned. “B … but we … had good times, didn’t we? I … I remember … spendin’ … time wi’ her before I got super ill.”

 “Yes … but I don’t think she remembers much of that period. All she really recalls … is me … being at your bedside constantly when you … were very unwell. She … tends to spend most of her time with Will and Jerome these days.”

 “So … so she … doesn’t want us,” Ronald sniffed.

 “No, do not be silly. It will just take some time for her to come around.”

 “B-Bullshit. S … she doesn’t even wanna’ … come inta’ our … room. She … she must … hate me or … some shit.”

 William could see his husband beginning to shake, and he pulled him into a tight hug. “That is not true. I will speak to her tomorrow, try … to make her understand.”

 “B … but wha’ … if she doesn’t … love me anymore?”

 “She does, of course she does. Elsie barely got to meet you, but she adores you already. You are still Maddie’s mother, and … I am sure that the bond just needs a little strengthening.”

 “Y’ … y’ sure?”

 “I am.” William nuzzled his cheek against the top of Ronald’s head. “Try not to fret, okay?” _You have been through enough already … without the added worry …._

 “O-okay … I … I’ll try.”


	16. Hate the both of you.

***1.04am***

 William awoke, feeling tugging on his nightshirt. It took him a while to realise that it was Ronald who was the source of the pulling. “Hmm … what is it?” He asked, his mind still groggy from sleep.

 “I … I can’t sleep.” The blonde shuddered. “T … there’s these weird noises – b-banging and … stuff ….”

 The supervisor listened for a moment before saying “oh Ronald, that is just the wind.”

 “B … but -.”

 “You are safe now; you know this.”

 “S-still … sc-scary.”

 William thought for a moment. “Well, we could go downstairs and watch a film. It will block out the noise at least.”

 “Alright … b-but no scary films.”

 “Of course not. Let’s watch some of Elsie’s movies.”

 “A … are they little … kiddie films?”

 “Indeed.”

 “Alright … s-sure.”

 William reached out, grabbing his glasses and slipping them on. “Let’s get going then.” He grabbed onto Ronald’s arm lightly, porting them both downstairs onto the living room sofa.

\------------

***2.01am***

 “Are you feeling a little better now?” William asked as he looked down at his partner, the blonde resting his head on his lap.

 “Mmm … sleepy,” Ronald slurred, sleep getting the best of him.

 “I see. Would you like to go back upstairs now?” He felt Ronald tense a little. “Or … maybe not ….”

 “I – eh … jus’ a bit longer …. L … let me fall asleep ….”

 “Of course.” His fingers ran through his husband’s hair. “Take all the time you need.”

\------------

***4.07am***

 William had taken the sleeping reaper upstairs at around half past two, his own tiredness quickly taking him to the world of slumber.

 He awoke with a start, hearing screaming coming from his left hand side. Turning the lamp on with haste, he snatched up his glasses, shoving them on and turning to look at Ronald. The blonde was thrashing about in his sleep, noises of terror coming from him.

 “R-Ronald?” William reached out, his hand touching Ronald’s shoulder lightly.

 “Ah!” The blonde jerked up in bed, startling his husband in the process.

 “A … are you alright?”

 “It … it … was jus’ a nightmare.” Ronald squeezed his eyes shut. “T … thank fuck f-for tha’.”

 “Do … do you wish to talk about it?”

 “N … no – h-hell stuff.” Ronald sniffed. “Can I … jus’ ‘ave a hug … instead?”

 “You should know by now that you do not have to ask for that.” He lifted Ronald up, placing him gently down in his lap. His arms wrapped around his husband tightly.

 “T … thanks.”

 “No, no, you have nothing to thank me for. Isn’t it a husband’s duty to comfort their loved one?”

 “Y … yeah.” Ronald managed to crack a smile. “G-good point.”

\------------

 The following morning, Will came into his parent’s bedroom. “How was the night? I woke up during it and heard the television on downstairs. Could you two not sleep?”

 William glanced over at his sleeping partner, who hadn’t fallen back to sleep until around six in the morning. “Your mom had a little trouble with sleep, yes.”

 “I see. And I am guessing you did not get much sleep either? You look rather tired.”

 “I am tired, very tired.” William rubbed at his temple, trying to rid himself of the groggy feeling. “But I should get up already – the day waits for no man.”

 “No, you should rest. I and Jerome can take Elsie and Maddie to school, make them breakfast, etcetera.”

 “No, you do not need to do that. I -.”

 “You have been the one to spend many sleepless nights in hospital at Mom’s bedside. Get as much rest as you need.”

 “Are you sure?”

 Will nodded. “Of course. It is not like you are vacationing on a foreign island. You still have Mom to take care of, after all.”

 The supervisor glanced at Ronald again. “You do have a point.” He lay back down in bed. “Thank you.”

\------------

 It was now around noon, Eric and Alan having just left the Spears’ house after an hour or so visit. “Is your stomach alright?” William asked; he’d given Ronald a bit too much liquid meal, leaving the blonde feeling a little bloated and heavy.

 “It’s … alright, babe.” The smaller reaper fiddled with his hands. “Umm … Boss?”

 “Yes?”

 “D-did … y’ speak ta’ Maddie? Y’ know, ‘bout … her not comin’ ta’ see me.”

 “No, I am sorry, I didn’t have the chance. By the time I got out of bed this morning, she’d already gone to school.”

 “Oh ….” Ronald’s shoulders slumped.

 “But I will speak to her once she gets home. She has book club, so she won’t be back until the evening.”

 “B-but y’ won’t forget, will y’?”

 “No, of course not, I promise.”

\--------------

***8.15pm***

 “Maddie, can I speak to you?” William asked.

 She didn’t look up from the book she was reading. “I’m busy.”

 “Maddie.” Jerome raised an eyebrow. “Don’t be rude to yo’ dad.”

 “Dad?” She huffed. “Please, give me a break.”

 “P … Pardon?” William asked.

 The book was slammed down on the table. “Look, you don’t even act like my father. All you do is sulk over your husband.” She glared at him. “You don’t care about me or Elsie. You deserted us when he was sick, and now you’re doing it again!”

 “It … it won’t be like this forever. Y … your mother is just ill at present -.”

 “So is Elsie! B … but you don’t care about her, do you?!”

 “No she isn’t.” Jerome stated. “She is fine as long as she takes her medication.”

 “Hn, what does it matter?” She looked over at her father again. “You don’t care either way. We’re meant to be your children, but you don’t give a rat’s ass about either of us.”

 “That is not true!” William blurted. “I love you both very mu -.”

 “NO! No, you don’t!” She shot up from the sofa. “He left us on our own, and you weren’t there for us in his absence! Y … you’re not parents, not even close! I … I hate the both of you!”

 She stormed from the room, leaving William to stand there in silence, completely shocked and hurt by her words.

 After such an outburst, he wondered if he would ever be able to reconcile his relationship with the daughter he gave birth to, the daughter that he loved ever so much.


	17. Try, won't you?

 Ronald saw the look on his husband’s face as William entered the room, and his stomach sunk. “So … y’ talked ta her then?”

 “Yes.”

 The blonde fiddled with his hands. “And … she doesn’t want ta see me, does she?”

 A sharp intake of breath was heard, the supervisor shifting awkwardly under his husband’s gaze. “She doesn’t want to see … either of us.”

 “W-wha’?”

 “You see ….” William moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. “After you … passed, I wasn’t always the best father. I was distant, and looking back, it is … obvious that I never really bonded with her. She is upset at you for … leaving her and Elsie … and … hates me for not being there for her in your absence.”

 “Hate is a strong word, Father.”

 Ronald flinched at the unexpected voice, and he looked at the door. “Oh … hey, Will.”

 Will came into the room. “Jerome told me what happened.”

 William sighed. “I … I see.”

 “Any idea … wha’ we can do ta … make it up ta her?” Ronald asked. “Y’ and Jerome are really close ta her, right?”

 “We are … and she does feel rather lonely at times. I don’t think it will be a quick fix, but I can try to talk to her, see what would make her feel better.”

 “No.” William stated. “This is our mess. As her parents, we should be the ones to talk to her.”

 “Boss … tha’ didn’t go so well jus’ now, remember?”

 “Well no, but -.”

 Ronald began to play with the bedcovers, staring down at them. “S … she’s right. We haven’t been there for her -.”

 “That wasn’t your fault, Ronald -.”

 “I … I know, but … we can’t jus’ expect ta march back inta her life, can we?”

 “Well, no, but -.”

 “She trusts Will more than us – I think it’s best ta let him try ta calm her down a bit, y’ know, before we try ta talk ta her.”

 “But if we don’t act, she will just think that we don’t care, more than she already does.”

 “No.” Will said. “I … I know what she’s like. If she’s upset, she prefers to be left alone. If someone other than me or Jerome tries to speak to her, she will blow up in their face.”

 “Oh … right.” The father sighed. “We will leave it in your capable hands then, Son. Try … try to make her understand that we love her very much.”

\-------------

 Will pushed the door open to Maddie’s room, his little sister lying face down on her bed, face in her arms. “Go away!”

 “It … is just me, Madeline.”

 “I … I said go away. I just want to be left alone.”

 “I know you do.” Will sat down on the bed, patting her back lightly. “But I’m not going anywhere.”

 “Hn … you sound just like Jack, stubbornness and all.”

 “I am worried about you.”

 “You’re one of the only people who care.”

 “That isn’t true.”

 “Yes it is!” She sniffed loudly. “Let me guess – Jerome told you what I said.”

 “He did -.”

 “And you’re mad at me for causing trouble, aren’t you?”

 “No, not at all. I … I know how hard things have been for you recently.”

 She turned over, looking up at him. “No, you … don’t understand.”

 “Why don’t I?” He asked, trying to coax more information out of her.

 “Your parents can do no wrong in your eyes.”

 “That isn’t true. Everyone has their flaws. And I know that Mom and Father have left you feeling unwanted.”

 “They don’t want me! T … they’re so wrapped up in their own troubles that they don’t see me or Elsie. And … and I can’t understand why Elsie is so happy to have him back.”

 “Mom?”

 “Whatever you want to call him.”

 Ignoring her comment, Will said “well … Elsie was only a baby when Mom passed away, and -.”

 “She doesn’t understand how much they are both lacking in her life because she is used to it.”

 “M … maybe, but I think she sees that Mom and Father love her very much, despite everything.”

 “Hn … then she’s an idiot.” She sat up, hugging her arms around her knees. “They don’t love us, they don’t care -.”

 “No, they love you very much … and they are troubled by how upset you are.”

 “You are lying.”

 “Why would I lie to you?” Will frowned. “Haven’t I always been honest with you?”

 Maddie looked away. “You have ….”

 “So believe me when I say that they just want to make amends. Father knows that he hasn’t been the perfect parental figure, and he wants to be there for you now.”

 She sniffed again. “It’s a little late for that.”

 “Is that how you really feel?”

 Maddie wavered for a moment. “Y … yes.”

 “And here I thought you just wanted their love, their attention and affection?”

 “Be … be quiet.”

 “So I am correct?”

 A sob rumbled from her throat, and she nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. “I … I j-just want … them to c-care.”

 “They do, so, so much.” Will moved closer to her, arm wrapping around her small shoulders. “Can you give them a chance to prove that to you?”

 “I … I don’t know.” She leaned into him, weeping and shaking against him.

 Will said no more, instead holding her tightly, giving her all the comfort he could provide – all the comfort she needed.

 And that was all she ever wanted from her parents, comfort and love, hugs and kisses when she was feeling down - unconditional love, that’s what she wanted to feel, needed to experience.

 “O … okay,” she said through her cries and heavy breathing, “okay … I … I’ll try ….”


	18. Let's make things right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still interested in this? Bored of it?

 The door to William’s bedroom was pushed open, Will walking in first. “There’s someone who wants to speak with you.” Maddie was hiding behind him, hand clutching the back of his shirt. “Come on, don’t be scared.”

 She peeked out from behind him, eyes red and puffy. William caught a glimpse of her face and got off of the bed, walking over to her. “Are you alright?”

 “I … I don’t know,” she answered, voice timid.

 He extended a hand. “Is there something we can do to make you feel better?”

 She looked between him and Ronald, seeing her mother giving her a small smile. “Ummm ….”

 “Anythin’ at all,” Ronald added.

 “Well … you could help me with my English homework?”

 “Y’ don’t wanna’ … do somethin’ a bit more fun?” Ronald asked.

 “Homework is fun,” she pouted.

 “Alright,” he grinned, “fair enough.”

\------------

 Will had left Maddie to it, and she had gotten her English book, returning to her parent’s room. She was sitting on their bed now, book open, blank lined pages looking back at her.

 “So wha’ do y’ ‘ave ta do?” Ronald asked.

 “We are to write a short story,” she replied, “but I have no idea of the plot. I am not very good with my imagination.”

 Ronald chuckled. “Well, I don’t think y’ dad can help y’ wi’ tha’ either. Not so much of an imaginer.”

 “I beg your pardon?” William said. “I am perfectly fine at thinking up something.”

 “Alright.” He raised an eyebrow. “Let’s hear it then?”

 “Umm … alright.” William looked away. “Well ….”

 A small laugh came from Maddie. “He doesn’t have a clue.”

 “Hah, he’s gone all quiet,” the blonde chuckled. “Hmm … why don’t y’ write somethin’ ‘bout tha Monny?”

 “Hmm?”

 “Y’ know, tha’ thing y’ brother invented.”

 “Yes, yes, I know what it is, but how am I supposed to work that into a story? It is supposed to be a work of fiction.”

 “Well ….” Ronald leaned closer to her. “Make up a story ‘bout some naughty little kid gettin’ their hands on it and portin’ ta some strange place. A jungle or somethin’.”

 “That is actually rather clever.” The supervisor said. “Maddie, you could add details of what the jungle looks like, describe it.”

 “Exactly.” She grabbed her pen and began to write. “Thank you.”

\------------

 A while had passed, the three making small talk as she wrote. She placed her pen down, smiling a little. “I think I’m done.”

 “Great!” Ronald grinned.

 “May I read it?” William asked.

 “Sure!” She passed over the book, feeling rather excited. “Tell me what you think.”

 “Your spelling is on point,” he said, smiling a little. “And your grammar is fantastic.”

 “Hah,” Ronald chuckled, a memory coming to mind. “Hey Boss, do y’ remember when Jack tried ta write I come in peace? And he spelt it c u m? I cum in pies, hah.”

 “Really?” Maddie asked.

 “Yes, it is true.” The father sighed. “I … I think he did it on purpose if I am honest.”

 “I … I can imagine. How cringe worthy.”

 “Na,” the blonde beamed, “it was well funny.”

 William finished the story in quick time, and he closed the book. “That was very good.”

 “Really?” Her eyes lit up. “Y … you like it?”

 “I do. I can see why you were moved to year six.”

 “Wha’?” Ronald gaped. “Y’re heading inta high school soon?”

 “Yes,” she smiled. “I’m glad, to be honest. The math in school is such a bore.”

 Ronald glanced at his husband. “Well check out this Brainiac.”

 “I … I am not that clever,” she blushed a little, picking up her book again. It was held out to Ronald. “Will you read it too?”

 “Yeah, of course,” Ronald said, taking it from her. “My reading skills are a bit rusty though.”

 “There aren’t many big words, don’t worry.”

 “Sweet! Sounds good ta me.”

\----------

 Later that night, Will went into Maddie’s room. He’d noticed that the light was still on in there as he passed by. “You should be sleeping.”

 “Hmm … I can’t sleep.” She rolled over on her bed, facing the ceiling. “I … feel a little restless.”

 “I see.” He moved to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. “But it appears that you are not as upset as earlier. How did it go?”

 “Well.” She smiled. “I … I am still a little unsure, but it is nice to finally have a little attention. And … he is funny; he seems sweet.”

 “Who? Mom?”

 “Yes ….” Her smile widened. “Mom.”

\------------

 “Jessie, want some ice cream?” Jeb asked as he plonked himself down on his desk chair. “Jack brought some chocolate chip.”

 She pulled the bedcover over her head, groaning. She was hungry, so hungry, but she wouldn’t admit that. “I’m trying to sleep here – go away.”

 “Alright, moody.” He slumped back in his seat. _What’s gotten her so worked up? Hn … maybe Erica’s right to be worried …. Shit._

_\---------_

***1.01am***

 Footsteps in the bedroom jolted Ronald from his slumber, and he flinched awake. “W … who’s there?”

 “Mommy ….”

 Ronald relaxed at hearing the familiar voice. “Elsie, y’ alright?”

 “Hmm … what’s going on in here?” William was also awake by this point.

 “I wanna sleep in here tonight,” the girl said.

 “Why?” The mother asked.

 “So … so I know tha’ y’re gonna be alright. I … I want y’ ta be okay, Mommy.”

 _Aww, bless her._ “Alright then.” He smiled through the darkness, pulling the covers back. “Come on then, hop in.”

 Elsie rushed over to the bed, climbing into it – it took a while, Elsie being so small. She snuggled into her mother’s side. “See, y’re safe now!”

 “Yeah,” Ronald smiled, his hand patting her back lightly. “Yeah … I’m safe now.”


	19. Blood sugar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series will be ending soon. Probably another 10-20 chapters :)

 “Mommy, what’s wrong?” Elsie asked, hearing Ronald crying in the darkness.

 William had too been woken up by the noise. “He is just having a nightmare; try not to worry.” His arms wrapped around his husband.

 “But why? I thought Mommy was feelin’ better?”

 “He is. We can’t always help what we dream of.”

 “Y’ mean … like when I get bad dreams out of nowhere? Even when I feel happy?”

 “Exactly.”

 “O … okay. So … wha’ do we do ta help him? Should we wake Mommy up?”

 “No, no, he needs to rest.”

 “Oh … so do nothin’?”

 “I think your Mom could do with a cuddle,” he said softly.

 “Okay!”

 “Shush.”

 “Oh … oops, sorry.” She said quietly. “So, group hug?”

 “Yes.” William smiled a little in the darkness. “Exactly.”

\-----------

 Ronald had soon fallen back to sleep, the two other family members slipping into slumber soon after. It was now around six in the morning, and Jerome came into the room. He had a feeling that Elsie would be in her parent’s room, as she wasn’t in her own.

 Moving over to the bed, he bent down, shaking her lightly. “Elsie, wake up.”

 “Nghhh ….” She grumbled, stirring a little. “Sleepy ….”

 “I know, but yo’ need to get up. It’s time for yo’ test.”

 “J … jus’ another five minutes.”

 “Oh no, I’m not falling for that again.” He chuckled. “Come -.”

 “W … wha’ test?” Came Ronald’s groggy voice.

 Elsie woke up a little more from the sound of her mother. She sat up in bed, smiling down at him. “A blood sugar test, Mommy. I’m diabetic.”

 Jerome saw Ronald’s face fall, and felt suddenly awkward. “Oh … I thought yo’ knew.”

 Ronald shook his head slowly.

 “R-right ….” Wanting to get out of the awkward situation as quickly as possible, he said “Elsie, come on, the sooner yo’ get this over and done with, the sooner yo’ can go back to bed.”

 “Okay!” She smiled widely. “Mommy’s so warm.”

 They left the room quickly, leaving Ronald to gape after them.

 “Boss!” He shot up in bed, shaking his still sleeping husband. “Wake up!”

\------------

 “I … I didn’t really know how to tell you,” William sighed. “I … was worried about upsetting you when you were finally on the mend.”

 “Y … yeah ….” Ronald swallowed thickly. “Is … is it my fault?”

 “What?”

 “I … I was sick when … I had her -.”

 “Ronald, no, stop thinking such silly things -.”

 “But it’s true -.”

 “No, it isn’t.” He wrapped an arm around his husband. “I see no logical connection between your illness and her condition – the two being linked would make no sense.”

 “A … are y’ sure?”

 “Absolutely,” he said without a moment’s hesitation. “And as long as she takes her medication, she is perfectly healthy.”

 “R-really? She’ll … be fine?”

 “Of course she will.”

 “G-good. I -.”

 “Mommy!” A shout and a giggle came from Elsie as she hurried back into the room.

 “H … hey.”

 “Are y’ okay?” She frowned. “Y’ look sad.”

 Ronald tried to push the sinking feeling away, and smiled. “I’m fine. Hug?”

 “Okay!” She was soon on the bed, snuggling up to him. She opened her hand, showing him two white glucose tablets. “Do y’ want a sweet, Mommy? Y’ need ta start eatin’ food.”

 “Elsie,” William raised an eyebrow. “Those are yours.”

 “Yeah, but -.”

 “Jerome wouldn’t have given you those if your blood sugar was fine.”

 “It wasn’t tha’ low,” she whined.

 “Come on, listen ta y’ dad.” Ronald urged.

 “Y’ … y’ don’t want them?”

 “Y’ need them more than me, babe.”

 Slowly, she nodded. “Well … alright then.”

\-----------------

 Later, while the children were at school, Ronald and William were discussing Elsie’s condition further. “Does she find it hard?” Ronald asked. “Not bein’ able ta eat junk food and stuff?”

 “She can eat small amounts, every now and then. She is fine with it.”

 “But still … it must be rough, bein’ a little kid and all.”

 “No, she’s used to life with her diabetes.” His husband stated. “We found out about her condition when she was around two and a half years old.”

 “H … how’d y’ find out?”

 “She was taken to hospital because she deteriorated quickly – it was rather scary, I have to admit.” He sighed a little. “We found out, through different tests, about her condition.”

 “Shit ….”

 “But with the correct medication, she soon recovered.”

 “R-right ….” He fiddled with his hands. “And … she’s alright wi’ all tha insulin injections and stuff?”

 “Well … she didn’t like it at the start. I suppose that she couldn’t understand why we were suddenly jabbing her with sharp things.”

 “But now?”

 “She is perfectly relaxed.”

 “Good. So … her blood sugar never goes too high?”

 “We … actually have issues with the opposite problem at times.”

 “W-wha’?”

 “Well … she is very excitable, and runs around a lot. She tends to forget about her snacks, and it … can cause her blood sugar to drop too low.”

 “S … shit, isn’t tha’ worse?”

 “Yes, but thankfully, we haven’t had any serious incidents in that sense for months now. Jerome is very good at keeping an eye on her.”

 “Oh … so y’ don’t really deal wi’ it?”

 “Of course I do. It is just that, at the beginning, he was better at consoling her – he had a softer touch when it came to the finger pricks and injections, I suppose.”

 “O … okay -.”

 “And when you’re healthier, you can help her manage her condition also.”

 A small smile fell upon Ronald’s lips. “Y … yeah, I’d like tha’.”

\-------------

 The weekend had come, Eric trying to convince Ronald to spend some time over at his place. “I know ya’re nervous ‘bout goin’ outside, mate, but it’ll be good for ya’.”

 “I … I dunno,” Ronald replied. “Can’t y’ guys come over here?”

 “You should go,” Maddie stated. “You don’t want to be trapped inside of your own home, do you?”

 “Well … no ….”

 “Jus’ come for a little while,” Eric coaxed. “We can jus’ watch a film, or ya’ can play games wi’ Crystal for a bit – ya’ know, board games or somethin’, nothin’ too strenuous.”

 “Mommy, go!” Elsie grinned. “And I wanna come too!” She was close enough in age to Crystal for them to enjoy the same sort of things. “Please!”

 “Alright ….” Ronald nodded. “If y’re comin’ too.”

 “Yay!”

 “Maddie, y’ wanna come along?”

 She lifted her head from the book she was reading. “No, no, I have things to do.” Smiling a little, she added “but thank you for asking.” _It is nice to be thought of …._

 “Hurry up, Mommy!” Elsie pulled on his hand. “Hurry!”

 Eric chuckled. “Well come on, ya’ heard tha lady.”


	20. Low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you see any typos. Not feel so good today.

 “See, not too bad bein’ here, is it?” Eric asked, sitting down next to Ronald on the sofa.

 “Nah … I’m glad I came, ta be fair,” Ronald smiled. “It’s nice bein’ able ta see Crystal.”

 “And you aren’t feeling anxious?” Alan asked, a cup of tea in his hand. He placed it down on the coffee table for Eric.

 “Thanks, babe,” Eric smiled.

 “No … I feel pretty relaxed,” he said. “It’s familiar … and kinda comfortin’, y’ know?”

 “Yeah, I understand what you mean, Ronnie. It’s comforting to have you here too.”

 “Sweet.”

 “Do ya’ need anythin’?” Slingby asked. “A blanket or anythin’?”  

 “Na, na, I’m good.”

 “What time do you need to get back?” The brunette asked. “For your … food.”

 “Y’ tryin’ ta ge’ rid of me?” He beamed.

 Alan let out a little giggle. “No, of course not. I just don’t want William coming after me for letting you go hungry.”

 “I think I’ll be alright for a couple of hours, thanks.”

 “So, is ya’ appetite gettin’ better?” Eric asked.

 “Eh … yeah, a bit.”

 “Good, good. I could ge’ ya’ somethin’ ta eat if ya’d like?”

 “Oh … no, thanks.” Ronald looked away. “I still don’t … feel up ta it. I think it’ll take some time for me ta … ge’ used ta eatin’ on my own again.”

 “I suppose you have other things on your mind right now besides eating,” Alan said.

 “Y … yeah, exactly.” Ronald fiddled with his hands. “It … it’s still hard at times, y’ know?”

 “Of course it’ll be. It’ll take time.” The brunette smiled a little. “But if you stay patient, and keep trying, things will be just fine.”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “I think ya’re doin’ great, mate,” Eric smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Jus’ look how far ya’ve come since ya’ came back ta us.”

 “G-good point.” Ronald managed a small smile. “Thanks.”

 “Ya’re welcome.” With a small, happy sigh, he said “come here, you.”

 Ronald snuggled into his side, resting his head on Eric’s shoulder. Alan squeezed onto the sofa next to his friend, picking up the TV remote. The TV was turned on. “What should we watch then?”

 “Put tha kiddie channel on,” Ronald stated.

\----------------

 Elsie came downstairs from Crystal’s room, where she had been playing with her friend. “Mommy.”

 Ronald looked over at her. “Yeah, babe?”

 “I … I’m not feelin’ so good.” She moved over to him slowly, hand gripping onto his jogging bottoms.

 “In wha’ way?” Her mother asked, becoming concerned.

 “I … I jus’ feel kinda dizzy.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Have you eaten enough?” Alan asked.

 “I … I dunno. I’ve been runnin’ around a lot upstairs … wi’ Crystal.”

 “Well, do ya’ feel like ya’ normally do when ya’ blood sugar’s gone low?” Eric asked. Elsie nodded a little. “Alright, we’ll ge’ it checked, okay?”

 “O … okay.”

 “Y’ve got one of those testin’ machines here?” Ronald looked at his friend.

 “Yeah, we tend ta ‘ave ta check her readin’ when she’s here, jus’ ta be safe.”

\--------------------

 “Yeah, it’s a little low,” Eric said as he read the numbers on the machine.

 “She’ll be … aright, won’t she?” Ronald asked nervously.

 “Yeah, nothin’ a few glucose tablets can’t fix.” He replied. “Elsie, ya’ sit down for a bit, okay?”

 “Yeah, okay.” She pouted. “Can y’ tell Crystal ta come down too? I don’t wanna ge’ bored.”

 “I’ll call her down,” Alan stated.

 “Bored, huh?” Ronald gave her a little smile. “I thought I was fun?”

 “Y’ are, but y’re old – Crystal’s more fun.”

 Her mother chuckled lightly. “Y’ cheeky sod.”

\--------------

 “Y’ feelin’ any better?” Ronald asked his daughter.

 “Yep! Tha sugar worked,” she beamed. “Can I go play again now?”

 “Let me check ya’ readin’ again first,” Eric stated.

 “Fine,” she huffed.

\------------

 “Yeah, it’s fine, Elsie,” Eric smiled.

 “So me and Crystal can go play again?”

 “Yeah, for a bit. Ya’ mom’s headin’ home soon.”

 “Aww, okay. I need ta keep Mommy company!”

 “Aww, that’s so sweet, Elsie,” her mother beamed.  

 As she rushed back upstairs, Eric saw the worried look on his friend’s face. “She’s fine mate, don’t look so sad.”

 “It … it was a bit scary,” Ronald admitted.

 “I know, Ronnie.” Alan held his hand. “But she’s fine now – as long as someone keeps an eye on her sugar levels, she’ll always be okay.”

 “Yep,” Eric agreed, “and when she’s older, she’ll know how ta keep her levels stable wi’out our help. Try not ta worry too much, okay?”

 “Al-alright …”

\--------------

 William shook his head a little when Ronald told him, later that day, what had happened. “I told her to take a snack. I even left it on the table for her.” With a sigh, he said “but she tends to get so excited over playing with other children that she forgets about food.”

 “I … I’ll make sure she takes a snack next time.”

 “You must concentrate on your own health first, Ronald. The rest of her family should be keeping a closer eye on her. It … it was my mistake, I suppose, for not double checking with her before she left.”

 “No, I wanna help her too. I’m her mom, so … I need ta take care of her too.”

 “Are you sure that you feel up to that?”

 “Y … yeah, of course.” He gulped. “Tha last thing I want is for her ta pass out or somethin’.”

 “I see,” the dark haired reaper nodded. “Well, tomorrow, I can show you how to take her blood glucose reading. Would you like to try that?”

 “Yeah, yeah, definitely.” He smiled a little. “I wanna do all I can, for all of my kids.”

 “That is wonderful, Ronald.”

 “Yeah. Hey … where’s Maddie? We … we haven’t spent much time wi’ her today.”

 “In her room, I think. I shall go ask her if she wants to do something with us.”

 Ronald gave him a small kiss on the cheek before pulling away. “Thanks, Boss.”


	21. Food-less.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point out any typos please - coming down with a cold, I think.

 Elsie had spent the night in her parent’s room again, making sure that her mother was alright. The following morning, Ronald was being shown how to test Elsie’s blood.

 “Ouch!” The girl whined. “T … tha’ hurt.”

 “Ronald, don’t push the lancet down too hard before you click it, okay?” William stated. “You only need rest it against the skin of her finger.”

 “Oh … right, sorry.” Ronald said, before biting down on his lip.

 “It’s okay, Mommy, y’ didn’t know.”

\----------------

 “T … that’s fine, isn’t it?” Ronald asked, looking at the reading on the monitor. “It’s within tha’ range y’ told me ‘bout?”

 William too glanced at the reading. “Yes, it is fine.”

 “So … wha’ happens if it’s out of range?”

 “Don’t you worry about that for now. For the next few days, I want you to just focus on taking the actual samples, until you feel comfortable with it.”

 “A-alright ….”

 Elsie giggled a little. “Yeah, because y’ need tha practice!”

 “Hah, yeah, thanks ….”

 She moved forward, arms looping around her mother’s neck. “Don’t worry – I still love y’.”

 That statement brought a smile to Ronald’s lips. “Yeah, I love y’ too.”

\------------------

 A few days had passed, Ronald having learnt how to take drops of Elsie’s blood. At around six o’clock that evening, Erica received a phone call from Jeb. “Oh … hey,” she said when she realised who was speaking. “Is everything alright?”

 “No … not really,” he sighed. “I’m sorry it took so long to get back to you – I didn’t really wanna admit it to myself – I think you’re right. Something is wrong with Jessie.”

 “Yeah, she looks so pale and sickly,” Erica heard Jensen say in the background.

 “Yeah, I’m worried about her – she doesn’t seem to eat anymore,” Jeb said. “What are we supposed to do?”

 “She isn’t eating at all?”

 “No, I don’t think so.”

 “I haven’t seen her eat for a few days,” Jensen agreed, “and I’ve been keepin’ a close eye on her.”

 “Oh … I see ….” _This is worse than I thought …._

 “What do we do?” Jeb asked again.

 “Umm, well … has Uncle William or Auntie Ronnie noticed anything?”

 “No, I don’t think so. They seem kinda busy with building up Mom’s relationship with Elsie and Maddie.”

 “Right … okay.”

 “I think we should tell them.” Jensen said.

 “Really?” Jeb asked. “I … I don’t know – Dad might get angry at her, and that wouldn’t help at all.”

 “You’re right.” Erica stated.

 “Then wha’ ‘bout Will?” Jensen asked. “He’s a grownup – he’ll know wha’ ta do.”

 “Hey, so am I.” Erica rolled her eyes. “And besides, Will has had enough on his plate, with everything that happened to him ….”

 “Y … yeah, true.”

 “I think that you should talk to Jack -.”

 “Jack? Seriously? Come on, Erica, I love him and all, but he can be kinda useless at times.”

 “Not when it comes to family. Look, you try to talk to Jessie first, try to coax her into eating something, and if that doesn’t work, me and Jack will think of something. If it carries on like this, we’ll have to tell a doctor.”

 “And tell Mom and Dad?”

 “Yes.”

 “Alright, I’ll … phone you back later.”

 “Thank you.” The phone call ended, Jeb turning to face his twin brother. “You hear all of that?”

 “Bits – we need ta talk ta her, try ta ge’ her ta eat, right?”

 “Yeah. We need to see what the problem is – something must be bothering her.”

 “Alright, yeah ….” Jensen thought for a moment. “So, I guess we should try ta tempt her wi’ her favourite food?”

 “Veggie burgers?”

 “Yep.”

 “Alright – time to stick the oven on.”

\--------------

 Burgers cooked, they were placed on buns, a little hot sauce added – Jessie always loved this combination. “Well, here goes nothing,” Jeb sighed.

 “Y’ … y’ don’t think this’ll work?” Jensen asked.

 “Not … sure.”

 “Well, it’s worth a try, at least.”

\---------------

 To the two brother’s surprise, Jessie had eaten the burger. She excused herself from the room a short time later, saying that she was going to wash up her plate. “I … I guess we were worried over nothing.” Jeb frowned a little. “Maybe she was just feeling a bit poorly, or something, had lost her appetite.”

 “Yeah, or she was worried ‘bout Mom, but feels better now Mom’s doin’ alright.”

 “Yeah.” His frown deepened. _It’s weird that she’s suddenly just eating again. Something seems off …._ “I think we should go check on her though.”

 “Eh? Why?”

 “I … I just think – I don’t know, something is wrong, I know it.”

 Jensen nodded slowly. “Sure, we’ll … go see if she’s alright.”

\---------------

 “That’s weird,” Jensen frowned when they headed into the kitchen, as Jessie wasn’t in there. “Where else would she be?”

 “I … dunno,” he sighed a little. “Guess we should go see where she is though.”

 “Yeah ….”

 After searching almost every room of the house, just one was left – the upstairs bathroom. As soon as they reached the door, which was locked, they looked at each other. “Is … is she being sick?” Jeb asked.

 “Y … yeah, I think so. Did we not cook tha burger right?”

 “It’s only made of veg, so even if we undercooked it, it couldn’t make her ill. S … she must be making herself sick.”

 “T … that’s a thing?”

 “I’m not sure ….”

 “Oh.” Jensen bit his lip for a moment. “S … should we ask her ‘bout it?”

 “N … no, not yet. I … I don’t get why she’d … be doing that in the first place.”

 “So … so call Erica back?”

 Jeb glanced at the door again. “Yeah … exactly ….”


	22. Sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update on my usual Thursday, but I wasn't feeling up to it after a stressful day at work.

 “Making herself sick?” Erica’s mouth fell open. “Oh … this is bad.”

 “Yeah.” Jeb and Jensen had gone out into the garden, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation. “W-what are we supposed to do now?” Jeb asked.

 “Well ….” She cleared her throat. “W-we know for sure now that she’s … doing all this on purpose.”

 “Yeah, she hasn’t just lost her appetite.”

 “Look, are y’ gonna give us some advice or not?” Jensen huffed. “Do we confront her ‘bout it or not?”

 Erica had heard his outburst. “Nothing has changed. Like I said, you need to speak to her. But … I think, given what you’ve just told me, telling Auntie Ronnie might -.”

 “Mom?” Jeb asked. “But he’s been through enough-.”

 “Yeah,” Jensen agreed, “and if we tell Mom, Dad will find out too. That’ll end up a right mess if he does find out.”

 “If it’s this serious, I don’t think you’ll be able to help her on your own, and you didn’t seem keen on telling Jack. You said he was useless, remember?”

 Jeb sighed. “We didn’t mean it.”

 “Yeah, we’d rather tell him than Mom. I … I don’t fancy Mom endin’ up back in tha hospital from stress.”

 “G-good point,” Erica agreed. “I think you should go talk to Jessie now. S … she should be done in the … bathroom.”

 “R-right.”

\----------------

 “She’s still in there?” Jensen whispered.

 “Y … yeah.” Jeb pressed his ear to the door. “I can’t hear her throwing up, but I think she’s got the water running.”

 “She’s freshenin’ up then?”

 “I think so ….” He sighed. “I just wanna get this over with.”

 “Y … yeah, me too. No point stallin’.”

 With a nod, Jeb knocked on the door. “Jessie, open up, we need to speak to you.”

 “J-just a second,” came her shaky reply. The water was soon shut off, the door being opened. She tried to give her brothers a smile, but that couldn’t hide her obviously pale skin. “Is Mom okay?”

 “Eh, yeah, why?”

 “Y … you seemed in a … rush to come get me.”

 “Mom’s fine.” Jensen said. “It’s y’ we’re worried ‘bout.”

 Her eyes widened. “M-me?”

 “You were being sick,” Jeb said.

 “Y … yes, I have an upset s-stomach and -.”

 “No y’ don’t,” Jensen cut her off. “W … we’re not stupid, Jessie. Y’ … y’ haven’t been eatin’, and now y’re makin’ y’self puke too.”

 “I … I’m doing no such thing!”

 “Jessie, come on.” Jeb sighed. “Just tell us the truth, okay?”

 “No -.”

 “Then … if you aren’t starving yourself, why have you lost so much weight?”

 “We know, okay? So … so jus’ tell us why.” Jensen said. “We’re not mad, we jus' need ta know -.”

 “Y … you’re speaking out of your arse!” She spat. “Just leave me alone!” Brushing past them, she raced down the stairs.

 “Jessie, wait – shit!” Jensen turned to his brother. “Now wha’?! Talkin’ ta her did a fat lot of good.”

 “I … I guess Jack -.”

 “Wha’?! So … so he can do some more ‘talkin’’? Wha’ good has tha’ done so far?!”

 “W … well, we’ve only tried talking to her once. It’s early days yet -.”

 “Early days?!” Jensen shouted louder. “Jus’ look at her! She … she doesn’t look well at all – do y’ really think we’ve got ‘time’?!”

 “Y … you’re saying she might -.”

 “Yeah,” Jensen rubbed at his eyes. “That’s exactly wha’ I’m sayin’.”

 “O … okay, so we’ll tell Jack, get him to take her to the doctor. Failing that … he can take her to the hospital.”

 Jensen crossed his arms over his chest. “T-tha’ sounds a bit better, yeah.”

 “Y … yeah. H-hug?”

 He nodded a little. “Yeah, and then we find Jack.” Just as they were about to hug, they heard a scream coming from downstairs.

 Jensen jumped back a little. “T … tha fuck -?”

 “That was Elsie -.”

 “Shit!”

 They raced down to the living room just as Will and Jerome ported in. Elsie ran up to them. “Jessie’s sick!”

 Jensen looked over towards the back of the room, seeing Jessie unconscious on the floor. “S-shit.” He rushed over to her.

 “Elsie, what happened?” Will asked, bending down in front of her.

 “I … I dunno – she came in here upset and jus’ fell!”

 Jensen tried to shake her awake. “S … she’s not wakin’ up!”

 “What’s goin' on in here?” Jack asked, walking into the room. “What’s all tha scream – oh … oh fuck, wha’ happened?!”

 “S … she’s not been eatin’ right.” Jensen was crying by this point. “W-Will, do somethin’!”

 “Y-yes, I will take her to the hospital. Jack, you go tell Mom and -.”

 “I’m comin’ too!”

 “Now’s not the time to argue!” Will snapped back at the blonde. “Jerome, you come with me.” He hurried over to his sister, lifting her from Jensen’s grip. “T … the rest of you, I … I will come back for you later.”

 “No -.” Before Jeb had a chance to argue, he’d ported away.

\------------

 The family had just gathered in the waiting room of the hospital, Will and Jerome having been sat there for a while. “W … wha’ve tha doctors said?” Jensen asked.

 Will looked at his hands. “Jessie is dehydrated. T-they say that once they get some fluids into her, she should come around.”

 “G … good. So … so as long as she starts eatin’ again, she’ll be alright?” Jack asked.

 “Yes, I think so.” Will looked around at his family. “W … where is Maddie?”

 “She didn’t wanna come.” Jack said. “She doesn’t like hospitals for some reason … and Dad thought tha’ someone should stay home wi’ Mom.”

 “He isn’t coming either?” Will asked.

 “He wanted ta but Dad thought it wouldn’t be good for him ta be back at tha hospital after everythin’ he’s been through.”

 “He will come,” William added, “once we hear some news from the doctors, I shall phone him.”

 “Yeah,” Jack nodded, “and then I’m gonna phone Eric, tell him and Erica wha’ happened, and then Eric can bring him and Maddie here.”

 “Yes, I don’t think that your Mom is well enough to be able to port Maddie here by himself.”

 “I … I see.” Will placed his face in his hands. “W … what an awful mess ….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	23. Tell us everything, Jessie.

 An argument had broken out in the family while they were waiting for news from the doctor, due to the stress and frustrations. Jensen had started by yelling that no one seemed to have noticed that Jessie was sick. He turned to Jack, hands balled into fists. “Wha’ tha hell were y’ doin’?! How … how didn’t y’ see?”

 “I … I had noticed somethin’,” Jack sighed, looking at his feet. “I … I jus’ didn’t realise it was -.”

 “Was wha’?! Tha’ bad?!”

 “Y-yeah-.”

 “Y’ fuckin’ idiot!”

 “Jensen,” his father barked, “stop using such foul language!”

 “Oh, don’t even ge’ me started on y’!” Jensen shouted back. “Some dad y’ are! Y’ didn’t notice a thing! It’s like y’ didn’t even care!”

 William didn’t reply, his stomach sinking. _I know. Believe me, I have heard that before, from Madeline, countless times …._

 Will spoke up for his father. “Come on now, this isn’t helping. You know that Father has been trying his best, given the circumstances.”

 “Yeah … his best, wha’ever,” Jensen huffed.

 Jeb sighed loudly. “Jensen, please stop it already. Jessie isn’t going to get better if we keep fighting. It’s going to upset her if she wakes up to see you screaming at everyone.”

 “Yeah, if she wakes up!”

 “She will!” Elsie shouted. “So shut it!”

 “Yes … Elsie is right,” Will agreed, “we have to stay positive.”

 “Right ….” Jensen sighed. “I … I’m gonna go outside for a bit – need some fresh air.”

 “Alright, I’ll come too.” Jeb said.

 “T … thanks.”

\-----------------

 The doctor had spoken to the family a while later, just after the two brothers had returned to the waiting room. He’d explained that Jessie was now awake and seemed to be stable. “Can we see her?” Will asked.

 “Yes,” the doctor said. He looked around at the large group. “Though I think it best only a few of you visit her at a time.”

 “I think you should go first, Father,” Will said.

 “No, I am not so sure. Jensen, you spoke to her before she collapsed, didn’t you?”

 “Yeah, both me and Jeb did.”

 “I don’t think it’s such a good idea,” Jeb said. “We managed to upset her earlier, so -.”

 “But you know her better than anyone else in this family,” Will pointed out.

 “Yeah,” Jensen agreed, “we’ve spent our whole lives growin’ up right next ta her. If she’s gonna speak ta anyone, it’ll be us.”

 “I … I don’t really want to see her looking so unwell.” Jeb sighed. “W … who knows what machines they’ve got her hooked up to.”

 “Y’ can’t jus’ leave her on her own in there.” Jensen said. “If she doesn’t wanna see us then fine, but it’s worth a try, isn’t it?”

 “Y … yeah, she is worth it.”

 “Exactly.” Jensen turned to the doctor. “Can y’ show us where she is?”

 The doctor looked over at William. “Do you think it wise to let children attend on their own?”

 “Yes.” The parent nodded. “They’ve been through enough to be able to cope with this on their own for a moment.”

 The doctor nodded. “Yes … quite ….”

\-----------------

 The two brothers were taken into Jessie’s hospital room. Jeb sighed in relief, seeing barely any machines in the room. Jessie was hooked up to a drip, a blood pressure and heartrate monitor, but nothing else.

 She looked over at them, smiling weakly. “H … hi guys.”

 “Hey ….” Jensen smiled back. “How’re y’ feelin’, Sis?”

 “Tired.”

 “Has the dizziness gone?” Jeb asked. “You’re not feeling too faint now?”

 “N … not really.” She sighed softly. “I just want to go home.”

 “Once you are feeling better, you can,” the doctor stated.

 “She … she won’t be coming home anytime soon?” Jeb asked, worried by the doctor’s wording.

 “That is up to your parents. I will have to book a meeting with them -.”

 “You want to see if I’m a nut job or not,” Jessie’s expression turned to one of hurt, tears filling her eyes.

 “Hey,” Jeb said, “don’t be silly. We don’t think you’re crazy.”

 “I … I don’t want to be … be stuck here.” She began to cry.

 “No, Jessie, come on, don’t cry.” Jensen bit his lip, turning to face the doctor. “Eh … do y’ mind givin’ us a minute?”

 He gave a curt nod. “Of course not. I’ll be waiting outside.”

 As soon as he’d left the room, Jensen climbed onto the bed next to her, hugging her gently. “It’s alright, Sis, don’t be upset.”

 “I … I’m sorry. I must have sc-scared you.”

 “Well … yeah,” Jeb replied, “but as long as you’re stable, like the doctor said you were, we don’t want you cooped up in here.”

 “Yeah,” Jensen agreed, “ta be honest, none of us wanna be here. We’d hate for y’ ta be stuck in this awful place for months.”

 “M-months?” Jessie gulped.

 “Well … I think tha doctor wants ta keep y’ in for observation or somethin’. Therapy … or -.”

 “But if you talk to us,” Jeb said, “maybe they’ll let you come home in a little bit. We … we know you’re starving yourself ….” He trailed off.

 “Y … you’re right.” Jessie snuggled into her brother’s side. “I … I’m sorry for lying to you – I … I didn’t realise it had gotten this bad. I … I thought there was still some weight to lose.”

 “Do you still think that?”

 “Y … yeah -.”

 “But why? You looked brilliant before you started losing weight.”

 “I … I didn’t feel that way.”

 “W-well can’t y’ see how sick y’ look?” Jensen asked.

 “I … I can,” she wiped at her eyes, “it’s not like I … feel fat or anything like that now. I … I just thought I’d be happier … if I kept pushing, losing more weight.”

 “But I don’t get it, Jessie.” Jeb let out a sigh. “How could not eating make you feel better?”

 “Exactly,” the other brother agreed, “it can’t be fun ta starve y’self for weeks at a time.”

 “N-no … it’s not fun. I … I keep feeling so cold … and sick all the time.”

 “Then … isn’t it best ta start eatin’ again?”

 “I … I don’t know if I can now.”

 “Why not?”

 “It helps … with other things.”

 “Like what?” Jeb asked.

 “I … I ….”

 “Come on, y’ can tell us,” Jensen coaxed.

 “Well … I,” more tears fell, “I … I don’t like myself very much. Well, at all ….”

 The two brothers glanced at each other, speaking in unison. “Oh ….”


	24. Take me home.

 Jeb was the first to try to console her. “Well I think you’re amazing, Jessie.”

 “Yeah,” Jensen said, “how … how can y’ say tha’ y’ don’t like y’self?”

 “Has someone been bullying you?” Jeb asked. “Making you feel bad?”

 “No ….”

 “Then what is it?”

 Jensen took a wild guess. “Is … is it because of bein’ transgender?”

 “Y … yes.” She wiped at her eyes. “And … I think puberty is starting … to happen.”

 “Really? Y’ve only jus’ hit high school?”

 “Yeah. We haven’t noticed anything going on with our bodies.” Jeb agreed.

 “I … I guess I’ve just started … a little earlier than most,” she sighed. “I … I didn’t know how to deal with the … thought of it all. My … my shoulders are … going to get really broad … and – I … I … don’t want my body changing in that way -.”

 “B … but you’re not going to change that by getting thinner,” Jeb said, “you’re still … going to have the same sort of body shape no matter what.”

 “I … I know,” she sniffed, “but … I thought it would help. At the beginning, it … it made me feel smaller … dainty and … stuff.”

 “That’s not the way to go about it though, Jessie. There are hormones and things they can put you on -.”

 “Not until I’m seventeen. You … you know the doctors won’t even think about it at the minute.”

 “Well -.”

 “H … how am I supposed to wait … that long?” She buried her face in Jensen’s shoulder. “It … it’s driving me … crazy already, thinking of how … my b-body could change.”

 “Y’re brave, Jessie. Y’ … y’ can ge’ through this if y’ put y’ mind ta it.”

 “N-no ….”

 “Yeah. I know it’s gonna be a hard wait … but it’ll be worth it in tha end. Y’ … y’ jus’ need ta focus on tha good things ta come.”

 “You need to make sure you get yourself well too.” Jeb said. “The … the doctors will only give you hormones if your body is healthy.”

 “T-true.”

 Jensen patted her head lightly, trying to show her a small sign of support. “It’ll take time and work, Jessie, but y’ll ge’ there.”

 “And we’re gonna be there to support you – so is the rest of the family,” Jeb agreed.

 “Th-thank you.”

\-----------------------

 Eric, Erica and Ronald were now in the hospital. “How is she?” Ronald asked his husband.

 “I think she’ll be alright,” Jeb said, walking into the room. “We’ve spoken to her … and I think she’s gonna try really hard to get better.”

 “Yeah, she was really open wi’ us.” Jensen said.

 “Did … did you find out why she’s been doing this then?” Erica asked.

 “Yeah, we did.”

\---------------------

 “Oh … shit ….” Ronald looked down at his hands. “How … how didn’t we notice this?”

 “You have had a lot going on.” Will stated. “But now that you know what the problem is, you need to decide the best course of action.”

 “W-wha’ do y’ mean?”

 “Well, I am sure that the doctors will want to speak to you and father.”

 “They do,” Jeb said.

 “Yeah,” Jensen nodded. “Tha doctor won’t let her go home unless y’ say so.”

 “Is she really well enough to go home?” Erica asked. “I know you said she was stable but -.”

 “They got some fluids inta her and she seems pretty good. She was talkin’ fine and stuff, jus’ seemed tired.”

 “I see.” William nodded. “I think we should speak to her, and then take things with the doctor from there.”

 “Eh … right, sure. How am I gonna ge’ inta her room?” Ronald asked.

 “Pardon?”

 “I … I can’t walk, remember? Y’ gonna carry me?”

 “Oh … no, I don’t think that would be proper.”

 Jack rolled his eyes. “I’ll go find a wheelchair or somethin’.”

 “Thank you.”

\-----------------------

 William wheeled his husband out of the hospital room. “She … she seems alright,” Ronald said.

 “Yes. I think the sooner we get her out of this place, the better. There is no point giving her added stress.”

 “Y-yeah.” Ronald sighed. “I’m jus’ worried tha’ if we take her home, she’ll ge’ worse.”

 “Not if we keep a good eye on her this time around. I think talking things through will be a lot more beneficial than being cooped up here.”

 “Makes … sense. Boss?”

 “Yes?”

 “Is … is this my fault?”

 “No, of course -.”

 “I … I haven’t been eatin’.” Ronald rubbed against his nasal tube. “Wi’ this … thing stuck in me, I’m not settin’ a very good example, am I?”

 “Jessie is a clever girl. She wouldn’t have stopped eating just because you haven’t been.”

 “But -.”

 “She knows that you haven’t been well. I really doubt that she was trying to copy you. You know what is upsetting her, the root of the problem.”

 “Y … yeah, true,” Ronald sighed, “blamin’ myself isn’t gonna do shit anyway ….”

 “Exactly, it will solve nothing, only make you feel worse.”

 “Yeah.” _And I need to keep it together for her._ “Where did tha doctor say we had ta meet him?” The doctor had wanted to discuss if Jessie was to be discharged after the parents had been in to see her.

 “In his office in the west wing, I think.”

 “C-cool.”

\-----------------------

 “W … what did he say?” Jessie asked as her parents came back into her room.

 Ronald bent over the bed, from a sitting position, taking her hand into his own. “They wanna keep y’ in jus’ for tonight. Eh … well, tha doctor wanted y’ ta stay in longer but we want y’ home, babe.”

 “R-really? Just for tonight?”

 “Yes.” William stated. “They will sort out your discharge papers in the morning.”

 “Yeah. He didn’t seem very happy ‘bout lettin’ y’ go home … so we had ta agree ta ge’ y’ inta counsellin’, okay?”

 “T … that’s okay,” she smiled a little, “as long as I’m not stuck here.”

 “He also told us to keep you off of school for a couple of weeks,” William said.

 “Yeah,” Ronald nodded, “jus’ until y’re a little bit stronger.”

 “Oh … well, can you make sure that Jeb … brings me home textbooks and homework? I … I don’t want to fall behind.”

 “Sure thing, Jessie,” Ronald smiled.

 “Is … is someone going to … stay here with me tonight?”

 “Yeah, y’ dad and Will.”

 “Your mom needs to go home and rest,” William added.

 “Y’ don’t mind, do y’?” Ronald asked.

 “No.” Jessie was just glad that she wasn’t going to be spending the night on her own. “Sounds good to me.”

 Ronald gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. “Great. I’ll see y’ in tha mornin’, alright?”

 “Yeah. C-cool.”


	25. Crystal's visit.

 The next afternoon came, Jessie having been home for a few hours now. Eric had come over to the Spears’ house, and he popped his head into Jessie’s bedroom. “Hey.”

 She looked over at him, giving him a shy smile. “Hello.”

 “Ya feelin’ alright?”

 “N-not too bad.”  

 “Great. Crystal wants ta come and see ya. Tha’ okay?”

 “S-sure.”

 “Alright. I’ll go ge’ her.”

 A few moments later, Crystal came rushing into the room, crying loudly. Jessie stared at her, watched as she hurried to climb onto her bed.

 She swamped the poorly girl with a big hug, squeezing her tightly. “Jessie, d-don’t be poorly.” Her crying got worse. “You’re amazing – I don’t … w-want you sick!”  

 She hugged back, gulping. “I … I’m sorry. I … didn’t mean to worry you, Crystal.”

 “Then get better! I … I miss spending time with you!”

 She squeezed her eyes shut, nodding slightly. “I … I missed you too, so, so much.” Guilt ate away at her as she continued to listen to her friend’s cries. _I … I’ve worried everyone so much. I feel awful ….._

\----------------------------

 After Crystal had left the house, Jeb found his sister crying in her room. The parents were currently downstairs, trying to figure out what to make Jessie for dinner. They still weren’t sure if their little girl would even attempt to eat it.

 “Jessie, what’s the matter?”

 “I … I -.” She hiccupped. “I … feel so … guilty.”

 “Why?” He hurried over to the bed.

 “B … because I’ve worried all of you -.”

 “You didn’t mean to.”

 “No … but … I just don’t … know if I can do this, and that makes me feel even worse. Everyone … is trying to support me … but no one really understands.”

 “Well -.”

 “I … I’ve told you how … I feel, but you’re … not in my shoes. I … I feel so alone right now ….”

 “No, you’re right … I’m not inside your head.” He sat down on the bed. “But … I’ve thought about it for years, about how it must feel. I’ve thought about what it would be like to be trapped in a girl’s body … and it’s a horrible thought. I dunno how I would have coped – you’re a brave girl, Jessie, you really are.”

 “Y … you’ve really thought … that deeply into it?”

 “Of course I have. You’re my twin sister, I’m always thinking about your feelings.”

 “And … you … you really think I’m brave?”

 “Yep.” He smiled. “Strong too. I know you’re going to get through this, even if it takes a bit of time. I believe in you.”

 She took a shaky breath, wiping her tears away, even though they continued to fall. “Th … thank you.”  

_If he believes in me … I have to have faith in myself too …._

\------------------

 Two weeks had passed since Jessie’s hospital visit, and she seemed to be doing alright. Will had brought her some nutrition shakes for her breakfast, and she was eating a modest amount for lunch and dinner.

 Ronald had just been brought into her room by William, and he was now sitting alone with her on the bed. “We got a call today, Jessie,” he said.

 “About what?”

 “Y’ therapist told us tha’ y’ don’t speak a word when y’re there.”

 “Oh ….” She looked away. “I’m sorry.”

 “Y’ don’t ‘ave ta be sorry.” He shifted closer to her. “Don’t y’ like her?”

 “I … I do ….”

 “Then y’ jus’ don’t wanna talk ta a stranger?”

 “Pretty much.” She sighed. “I don’t want to talk to someone I don’t really know. It … it’s a touchy subject.”

 “Y’ body image?”

 “Exactly. It … it’s hard enough to talk to my family about it.”

 “Well, there’s no point goin’ if it’s doin’ nothin’ for y’.”

 “True.”

 “Yeah.”

 “You … you’re not disappointed in me?”

 “Of course not.” His hand moved to her back, rubbing it lightly. “I’m proud of y’ for bein’ honest ‘bout it.”

 “C-cool. So … so do I have to keep going back to her?”

 “No, of course not. I don’t want y’ feelin’ uncomfortable. Plus … we only made y’ see tha therapist ta begin wi’ ta ge’ tha doctor off our back.” He gave her a quick kiss to the head. “Y’ need ta keep talkin’ ta us though, alright? Me, y’ brothers, Erica.”

 “I … I will. It’s getting easier to … tell you when I’m feeling down.”

 “That’s great, babe. So … how’re y’ feelin’ right now?”

 She gave him a small smile. “Today has been a good day, Mom, really.” The smile faded. “But … I’m worried about you.”

 “Me?” He frowned. “Why?”

 She turned a little on the bed, facing him. Her hand reached up, touching his nasal tube. “Th-this ….”

 “Jessie, sweetie, I’m doin’ jus’ fine.”

 “B-but you can’t eat by yourself.”

 “I’ve been tryin’ ta work up an appetite – it’s not … like I haven’t been eatin’ on purpose.”

 “So … so why haven’t you started eating again then?” She sighed. “You … never stopped eating before ….”

 “Well, goin’ wi’out food for five years – I … I jus’ can’t stomach tha thought of it right now. It makes me feel queasy.”

 “Hell … really did change things ….”

 “Things won’t be so tough forever, Jessie. I’m a lot better than I was when I first came back.”

 “True ….” Ronald had been going out of the house a lot more recently. He’d been going to Eric’s, and the past week, Jack had been taking him outside to the shops in a wheelchair.  Jessie knew this, but she was still worried for her mother. “Things will … go back to the way they were eventually, won’t they?”

 “Of course they will. They’ll be even better wi’ Elsie and Maddie growin’ up. We’re gonna ‘ave some really good times together.” He pulled her into a hug. “We jus’ need ta ge’ y’ well again first.”

 “You too. You … you don’t want that tube forever, do you?”

 “No, it irritates me like crazy.” He rubbed at it to prove his point. “We’ll both try as hard as we can, alright?”

 “Okay.” She nodded. “It’d be nice to see you without it … like before.”

 “Yeah, it really would ….”


	26. Splutter.

 Two months had passed, Jessie continuing to improve.  She was back at school, and for the most part, she seemed happier. For Ronald, however, things weren’t going as smoothly. He was trying his hardest to eat food on his own, trying to support his daughter in her struggles by setting a good example. Yet, every time he tried to eat, it made him feel sick. The flavours were too overpowering after five years of barely tasting anything, and food would get stuck in his throat, causing him to gag.

 “You cannot let these setbacks discourage you,” William said, having just heard Ronald’s frustrations out loud.

 “It’s jus’ so hard,” the blonde huffed. “It’s like I’m gettin’ nowhere – pisses me off.”

 “You have already come a long way, Ronald. You should focus on the positives.”

 “Yeah,” he sighed, “I guess.”

 “Just think about it. Your walking is improving and you never thought, a few months back, that you would ever be able to walk again.”

 “Hn, fallin’ flat on my face … great walkin’ skills.”   

 “You know what I mean. You are able to stand on your own now, even if you cannot take more than a couple of steps.”

 “It’s takin’ forever ….”

 “Well, it is to be expected. It did take Jensen a while to walk again after his stroke.”

 “I know tha’ … but I’m a reaper. I should be makin’ more progress than this.”

 “A reaper, yes, who was at death’s door. You … you are lucky – no, we are lucky to still have you here.” He took his husband’s hand into his own. “That was a miracle recovery in itself.”

 Those words brought a small smile to Ronald’s lips. “Y’re … right, I … I am lucky.”

 “And you will recover fully. You … just need to take it one day at a time.”

 “Like Jessie … is doin’?”

 “Exactly.”

 “Y’ really think I’ll ge’ there in tha end?”

 “Of course. I have absolute faith in you.”

 “Cool.” Ronald shuffled a little closer to him. “Y’ know … I’ve been feelin’ a little frisky lately.”

 “You have?”

 “Yeah.”

 William nodded slowly. “I see.” _If his sex drive is coming back … he must truly be feeling better._

 “So … should we take this upstairs?”

 “I would love to, but -.”

 “Y’ … y’re not in tha mood?” His face fell.

 “No, I just think that you should sort out contraception first.”

 “Oh, hah, I forgot ‘bout tha’. Well … a new baby wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” 

 He raised an eyebrow. “Ronald -.”

 “I’m only jokin’.”

 “Good. I … I don’t think this family is ready for another child at present, given the circumstances.”

 “Yeah.” He leaned back. “Dunno if I’d even be able ta ‘ave kids now.”

 “I am not risking it -.”

 “Yeah, yeah, I know. I was jus’ curious.”

 He nodded slowly. “Well I don’t see why you couldn’t.

 “Eh … because I died?”

 “Yes … but as a reaper, I wouldn’t think that that would matter.”

 “I … I haven’t had my period yet though.”

 “We only have them once a year, so I am not surprised. I am sure that you are perfectly capable of having another baby.”

 “I … I hope so. I’d like ta ‘ave another kid at some point.”

 “So would I, in time.”

 “So … tha sex?”

 “I will phone and book a family planning appointment. Hopefully they can get you in for an injection tomorrow.”

 “Sounds awesome,” he smiled. “I can’t wait.”

 “I think I may book myself in too.”

 “Oh ….” He chuckled, winking at his husband. “Y’ gonna let me top y’?”

 “Over my dead body.”

 “Hah, didn’t think so. What’s tha reason then?”

 “I would rather not have to suffer through menstruation. It is quite awful.”

 “Ohhh … yeah, I remember. Y’re an ogre when y’re on.”

 “Yes … and I suppose you don’t want to deal with me being like that.”

 “Defo not.”

 “In all honesty, I could do without the cramping. It is truly horrendous.”

\---------------------

 “A date?” Ronald asked.

 “I am sure that Eric wouldn’t mind looking after the children for one night.”

 “I … I dunno, Boss, I don’t feel like goin’ out.”

 “That wasn’t what I meant, Ronald. I was thinking that we could stay home, spend some quality time together?”

 He nodded slowly. “Y’re not gonna try ta cook me dinner, are y’?” His stomach lurched at the thought of it.

 “No. I was thinking more along the lines of watching a film together?”

 “Y’ wanna cuddle on tha sofa, don’t y’?”

 “Well … yes.” 

 Ronald smiled. “Sounds good ta me.”

 “Well, now that that is sorted, I think it is time for lunch.”

 “Boss … I … I don’t think -.”

 “You have to at least keep trying, Ronald.”

 “I … I know ….” He shuddered. “But … it’s makin’ me feel sick already.”

 “A drink then, at least?”

 “Y-yeah, alright.”

\----------------------

 Ronald spluttered, began to cough – the water had hit the back of his throat, and he’d found himself, once again, unable to swallow.

 His eyes began to water, and he leaned forward, slamming his glass down on the coffee table. “F-fuck ….” He wheezed.

 William rubbed at his back. “It is okay, Ronald.”

 “No! I … I can’t do it, Boss!” He shifted, burying his head in his husband’s shoulder. “My … my body’s completely fucked.”

 “No it isn’t.”

 “It … it is ….”

 He gave Ronald a quick kiss to the head. “Do not be discouraged. Y … you will get there, Ronald, you will. I know you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series only has around ten chapters left, if that. Should I finish off the side series 'Will' first?


	27. Date night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a long wait for Ronald to let the injection take effect. Over a week later, it's time for their date night.

 The following weekend came, every member of the Spears’ family at Eric’s home, apart from the two parents. William had planned to watch a movie during their date but it soon became clear that Ronald was more interested in something else. If the kissing didn’t make it obvious, the grinding up against William sure did.

 They were upstairs now, in bed, the last article of Ronald’s clothing having just been pulled away. The blonde groaned as his husband’s hand glided down his chest. “St-stop teasin’ me already.”

 “Well you seemed a little nervous when we first came up here, so -.”

 “I-I’m not nervous.” He sighed. “It’s jus’ ….”

 “Just what?”

 “Well … do y’ still think I’m hot?”

 “Yes, I still find you attractive.” William raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 “Tha … tha tube.”

 “Oh Ronald, that hardly takes away from your beauty. You worry far too much.”

 “Y-yeah, I guess I do.” He smiled slightly, tugging on William’s shirt to pull him forward. “Come on then, strip.”

\-----------------------

 Ronald pulled away from kissing William, nose scrunching up. “Nghh ….”

 His husband’s two fingers stopped moving inside of him, the reaper frowning. “Are you alright?”

 “It … it’s kinda painful.”

 “Oh. Well … I suppose those muscles haven’t been used in years.”

 “Y-yeah, true.”

 “Should I stop?”

 “Don’t y’ dare.”

 William chuckled at the statement. “Very well then.”

 “J-jus’ go slow, okay? I … I need ta loosen up.”

 “Vulgar as always -.”

 “Boss -.”

 “Yes, I shall go slowly. Just relax.” He began to move his fingers again, slipping them in and out of Ronald at a slow pace.

 “Tr-tryin’ ….”

\----------------------------------------

 “Are you ready?” William asked, his member now coated in lube. Ronald’s entrance had also been made as slick as possible, his husband wanting to make the experience as comfortable as possible for him.

 “Yeah, I’m ready.”

 “Very well.” William tried to push his husband’s legs back enough.

 “Th-that’s not comfortable, Boss.” He sighed. “Guess bein’ a corpse for five years has really messed wi’ my flexibility.”

 “There are ways around that.” William grabbed a pillow. “Lift your hips.”

 Ronald chuckled. “Y’ always ‘ave tha best ideas.”

 William smiled a little. “I am well aware of that, Ronald.”

\-----------------------------

 “Ah ….” Ronald bit down on his lip.

 “Are you alright?” The taller reaper asked, face mere inches from Ronald’s.

 The blonde let go of his lip. “It … it’s a bit painful.”

 “It’ll pass, Ronald,” William encouraged, “just give it a little time.” He could see that Ronald was getting frustrated; they both wanted their lovemaking to go smoothly.

 “Y-yeah, I know.”

 “Take your time.” He lay still, allowing Ronald to wiggle around a little in an attempt to get comfortable.

 After a little while, Ronald said “o-okay, I think I’m ready.” He managed a little smile. “Think I’ve loosened up some.”

 William rolled his eyes, and then leaned closer, kissing Ronald lightly on the cheek.  He began to move his hips in slow motions, listening for any small noises. “Is that alright?”

 “Yeah, feels kinda good.” Ronald grinned. “Go faster.”

 William didn’t need telling twice and he began to thrust his hips more forcefully.

 “Ahhh.” He groaned, hands finding William’s back. “R-right there, babe.” 

 He complied, thrusting against the same spot time and again.

 “Fuck!”

 William pressed his lips to Ronald’s, smiling a little into the kiss. It pleased him to no ends to see Ronald enjoying himself so much already.

 He moaned loudly, the pleasure mounting inside of him. It felt oh so good, the thrusts brushing against all the right places.

 It didn’t take long for Ronald’s body to tense, nails digging into William’s back. A muffled groan was heard, come seeping between their bodies.

 The kiss ended, Ronald relaxing against the bed. “Hey, I didn’t say stop. Finish off.”

 The taller reaper rolled his eyes. “So demanding.”

 “Hmmm.” He gave his husband a dopey smile. “I feel all tingly, Boss.”

 “In a good way, I hope.”

 “Yeahhh … defo.” He chuckled, slapping William’s upper arm lightly. “Come on then, ge’ back ta work.”

\------------------------

 “Woah … tha’ was amazin’,” Ronald panted.

 “I don’t see why you are out of breath,” William stated, “you hardly did anything.”

 “It was all tha gruntin’ and groanin’.” Ronald rolled over, snuggling into his side. “Y’re all sweaty, Boss.”

 “I could say the same about you.” His fingers stroked through Ronald’s hair. “Should we get in the shower?”

 “Oh … one round and it’s all over? I thought this was a date?”

 “Won’t that tire you out?”

 “Nope, actually, I feel all energised.” He ran the tips of his fingers up William’s chest. “So ….”

 “Let me catch my breath first.”

 “But Boss ….” Ronald whined, trying to tug on his husband’s heartstrings. “I’m horny now.”

 “Yes, yes, very well. Try not to dig any more craters in my back.”

 “I can try.” He winked. “Can’t promise though.”

\-----------------------

 William came down from his orgasm, smiling at his husband. Ronald’s face was all flushed and glistening with sweat.

 “Wha’?” He asked, pouting.

 “You look adorable, Ronald.”

 “Don’t ge’ all sappy on me.”

 “I … I cannot help it. I love you so much.”

 “Boss, don’t ge’ all emotional on me.” Ronald tangled his fingers in the short locks at the back of William’s head. “Please?”

 William swallowed thickly. “Yes … yes, of course. Should we finish watching that film now?”

 “It’s gettin’ kinda late.”

 “Since when has that bothered you? The children are out of the house, so we can stay up all night if we wish to.”

 “Wait … wha’ve y’ done wi’ tha real Will?”

 “I just wish to spend some quality time with you.”

 “Movie it is then.”

 “First, we should take a shower. I would rather not have you stinking up the living room.”

 “Y’re tha sweaty one.”

 William raised an eyebrow. “Ronald -.”

 “I wanna take a bath instead. Nice and warm and wi’ cuddles. Oh, and tonnes and tonnes of bubble bath.”

 The taller reaper smiled. “Yes, I think for our date night, that can be arranged.”

 “Sweet!”

\-------------------------

 William watched as the end credits began for the movie. “Should we watch something else, Ronald?” He was met with only a soft snore. Glancing away from the TV, he saw that Ronald was fast asleep against the back of the sofa.

 He smiled a little at the cuteness of it. The TV was turned off, William scooping his husband up with ease.

 He was soon tucking Ronald into bed, fingers brushing his still slightly damp fringe off of his face. _Honestly … how adorable._ “What a lucky man I am, Ronald, truly.”


	28. Hospital trip.

 “Ronald, come on, you can do it,” William encouraged. He was standing a few feet away from Ronald in the kitchen.

 “N-na.” His fingers gripped onto the countertop. “I … I’ll fall over.”

 “No you won’t.”

 “B-but I always do.”

 “You can’t think like that, Mom,” Jessie said, watching the situation play out. “Just try. Isn’t that what you always tell me? Try your best?”

 “Yeah … but -.”

 “But wha’?” Jack asked.  

 “I’m gonna make a complete twat outta myself.”

 “No, definitely not.” William stated. “I have complete faith in you.” He took another step back, away from Ronald.

 “H-hey, don’t do tha’,” his husband whined.

 “Why not? I know you will make it over here.”

 “Th-tha’ a dare?” He huffed.

 “Maybe.”

 “Arse ….”

 “You were tha one who wanted ta do it,” Jack said, “so ge’ on wi’ it. ‘Ave some faith in y’self.”

 “Right,” he nodded. _Faith in myself …._ He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ He took a few steps forward, wobbling slightly. To his delight, his legs didn’t give out. “B-Boss, I’m doin’ it!”

 “Yes, yes, you are.” He smiled, holding out his arms. “Just a few more steps.”

 “Yeah – sh-shit!” Ronald tripped over his feet, and fell forward. His hands reached out, and he clung to William’s shirt. “Damn … s-so close.”

 “Close? Ronald, you did it.”

 “I … I did?” He straightened up.

 “Yeah,” Jack smiled, “y’ were pretty much by Dad by tha time y’ tripped.”

 “You should be so proud of yourself, Ronald,” William stated.

 “Y-yeah.” A grin broke out on his face. “I … I guess I am.”

\-----------------------------------

***The next day***

 “There we go, babe,” Ronald smiled – he’d just checked Elsie’s blood sugar and given her ten units of insulin.

 “Y’re gettin’ better at this, Mommy,” Elsie giggled. “Tha’ didn’t hurt at all!”

 “Well wha’ can I say? Practice makes perfect.”

 She grinned, reaching forward to wrap her arms around her kneeling mother’s neck. “My perfect Mommy.”

 It gave Ronald a warm feeling inside. “Aww … thanks Elsie.”

\---------------------------

***Three days later***

 “Yeah, go Mom!” Jack cheered, watching as his mother trod slowly from one side of the kitchen to the other.

 “Heh, check me out,” he chuckled.

 “Oh, you are just showing off now.” Will rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help but smile.

 “Mommy?” Elsie looked up at him from the kitchen table.

 “Yeah babe?”

 “W-will y’ be goin’ back ta work soon?”

 “Eh … I dunno.” He pondered for a moment. “It would be kinda cool though – I guess … I do miss it a little.”

 “You can’t go back until you start eating again, Mom,” Jessie said, turning away from the sink where she’d been washing her plate.

 “Yeah …. I know.” He made it over to the other side of the room, touching his palm against the wall. “I’m workin’ on it.”

 “Maybe you should go back to the hospital,” Will suggested. “We all know it isn’t for lack of trying – they must have something that they can do for your gag reflex.”

 “Y’ really think so? I … I jus’ thought my body had ta ge’ used ta swallowin’ again.”

 “We can all see that you’re growing frustrated. I think anything that can help speed up the progress would be worth a try.”

 He nodded slowly. “Yeah, good point. Thanks Kiddo.”

\-----------------------------

 The next Tuesday, Ronald and William came out of the consultation room of the hospital. Jessie had wanted to come along too, to make sure her mother was alright, so Ronald had let her take the day off of school.

 She turned, looking up from her seat at them. “How did it go?”

 “Good, yeah, I think,” Ronald replied.

 “They have prescribed your mom tablets to help with nausea and sickness.”

 “So … it won’t help with the gag reflex?”

 “Nah, tha doctor said it might. We jus’ need ta wait and see.”

 “Okay ….” She looked down at her feet.

 “Y’ alright?”

 “I … I just want you to … be okay.”

 “And I will be. I mean … I managed ta walk all tha way from tha waitin’ room ta here. That’s massive progress, right?”

 “No ….” She fiddled with her hands. “Y-you can live without being … able to walk, but if you can’t eat -.”

 “Well, for now, I’ve got this tube -.”

 “That isn’t the point! I … I don’t want my mom being … fed through a tube.”

 “Jessie, it won’t be like this forever.” Ronald knelt down in front of her seat. “I promise.”

 “It … it doesn’t seem likely.”

 “Well I’m gonna keep tryin’.” He placed his hand on her knee. “How couldn’t I when y’re leadin’ me by example?”

 “Hn … shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

 “Yeah … b-but y’ve always been braver than me.”

 “B-but I don’t want to … keep putting in effort if … you aren’t. W-we were supposed … to be in this together.”

 “Jessie, that isn’t fair. You know your mom is trying his best. He would be stuffing his face by now if he could.”

 “But wi’ these pills, I’ll be downin’ cakes and cookies in no time. D-don’t let … my failure bring y’ down – y’ve been doin’ so well.”

 “Ronald, you did not fail. You cannot help -.”

 “Boss, y’ … y’ know I’ve been puttin’ off eatin’ because of my gaggin’. Tha’ … was down ta me – I could’ve tried harder.” He patted Jessie’s knee. “But from now on, Jessie, no excuses, okay? I … I’m gonna be tryin’ as hard as y’.”

 Those words brought a smile to her lips. “Y-you best stick to that promise. I … I can’t wait for you to get better.”

 “Oh … Jessie,” he knelt up, pulling her into a tight hug. “Me too. I … I jus’ want us ta go back ta bein’ healthy and happy again.”

 She hugged back, squeezing her eyes shut. “Th-that’s … all I want too ….”

 “So Mom better hurry up and ge’ this tube taken out, right?”

 Her hugging got more intense. “P-please. Please M-Mom.”


	29. Persevere.

 A couple of days had passed, and Ronald had been doing fairly well. He’d forced himself to drink some water after his conversation with Jessie, had struggled to swallow it. It had been quite the feat, but he’d managed it, was able to keep it down with sheer determination.

 He’d spent the rest of the time between then and now building up from a small amount of the liquid to a full glass. It was now time to move forward.

 “Maybe you should try soup next?” William suggested.

 “N-no. It … it’ll be too hot for my throat.” Ronald stated.  

 “I can get you some milkshake … or fruit juice?” Jessie offered. Seeing her mother persevering had really cheered her up.

 “A … a milkshake might work.”

 “Okay,” she stood up from the sofa, smiling. “I won’t be long.”

 “Take one of your brothers along with you,” William called after her as she left the room. “I don’t want you wandering around on your own.”

 “Will do!” She called back.

\--------------------------

 An hour or so later, Ronald was in bed. The bit of milkshake he’d managed to down had left him feeling rather sick, in need of a lie down.

 William had wanted to come upstairs with him but had been cornered by Maddie, the girl wanting to show him a story she had written. He’d agreed, not wanting to upset his daughter, not wanting her to feel left out again.

 But Ronald wasn’t to be alone for long. As the sick feeling began to pass for him, the door was pushed open, Jessie popping her head into the room. “Mom, how are you feeling?”

 “N-not too bad,” he replied, rubbing at his tummy.

 “Can I come in?”

 She received a light chuckle. “Y’ know y’ don’t need ta ask me tha’, babe.”

 Jessie smiled brightly, walking into the room. Ronald felt the bed dip slightly as she sat down. “D-did you enjoy the milkshake?”

 “It was good, yeah. Think it was jus’ a little heavy on my stomach.” He knew, though, that it was probably all in his head. The liquid that was given via his nasal tube was the same sort of consistency, just as rich in milk, yet that hardly ever upset his stomach.

 “Tasty?”

 “Yep, really tasty.”

 “G-good.” She crawled over the bed, lying down next to him. “I … I’m really proud of you, Mom.”

 “I know, Jessie, y’ don’t ‘ave ta keep tellin’ me.”

 She found his hand and gripped it tightly. “No, I want to tell you. I want you to know how happy … I am that you’re getting better.”  

 Ronald’s stomach clenched a little at her words – they were truly heart-warming, made him feel as if he were about to tear up. “And I’m so proud of y’. I … I don’t think I would’ve gotten through this wi'out y’. Y’ve … been so strong, a really good example.”

 She shook her head a little before snuggling up to him. “No, you’ve been strong too.” She laughed lightly. “You need to give yourself more credit.”

 “Hah, yeah, good point.”

 “Hmm. Are you going to come downstairs soon? Elsie wants to play with you.” She giggled. “Her whining was driving me a bit mad.”

 “Yeah.” His fingers stroked through her hair. “Jus’ another ten minutes.”

 “Hmm, sounds good to me.”  

\------------------------------

 Two weeks having passed, Elsie and Maddie returned home from primary school, Will having picked them up on this occasion. Elsie rushed over to her Mother, holding up a lunchbox. “Mommy, we decorated cupcakes at school today. I can’t eat it wi’out more insulin, so I want y’ ta 'ave it.”

 “Awww … that’s really sweet, Elsie,” he gave her a little smile, “but I’m not back on solids yet.” He was taking his meal replacement drinks by mouth now, as well as some other things like lukewarm soup.

 Her face fell. “B-but … I made it all pretty for y’!” She took the lid off of the lunchbox. “Look!”

 It really was decorated with love; Ronald could see that. “Elsie ….”

 “J-jus’ one bite!”

 The mother eyed up the buttercream of the cupcake. “I’ll ‘ave tha icin’ and y’ dad can ‘ave tha sponge, okay?”

 “Okay, sure!” She held out the cake for him, and he took it, pulled the buttercream and sprinkles away from the bottom of the cake.

 As soon as the icing hit his tongue, his eyes began to water.   _Fuck … fuck, that’s sweet. Hmm … so good …._

 “Do y’ like it, Mommy?”

 “Y-yeah, tastes nice,” he replied, and continued to chobble away. He swallowed it carefully, grinned when it didn’t get stuck in his throat. Another hurdle overcome.

\----------------------------

 Five weeks had passed, and Ronald was now back on solid food. He was mainly sticking to plain food, with a few sweets added in every now and then; some flavours were still too overpowering.

 The previous week, Jessie had gone to a doctor’s appointment, had reached a healthy weight for her age and height. It had upset her a little bit, knowing she’d gained most of the weight back, but she felt better physically and was proud of herself for getting so far.

 It was now Ronald’s turn to visit a doctor, have an evaluation to see if he was now eating enough on his own to have the feeding tube removed.

 Ronald’s name was called and he stood up, William rising too at his side. “D-do y’ think I’ll be able ta ‘ave this thing out?”

 “Well you are up to three meals and a few snacks per day; I do not see why not.”

 “C-cool.” He couldn’t wait. _I want this fucking eyesore out of me already …._


	30. Bleed for it.

 Ronald walked out of the hospital, a wide grin on his face. His legs had grown stronger and he was now able to walk a fair distance without issue. He rubbed at his nose. “Ah … tha’ feels so much better.”

 The doctor had decided to send Ronald to a nurse to get the tube removed on the spot. After speaking to him about how much he was now eating, he didn’t see the point of keeping it in any longer.

 It was a good choice, for when the nurse removed the tube, it wasn’t in a very good condition. The plastic had started to wear thin, small holes having appeared in parts of it. It was no wonder, really, that it had been causing Ronald some irritation.

 “It looks better also,” William stated.

 “Oh, hell yeah! I can’t wait ta show Jessie – she’s gonna be so happy!”

 “Then we should get back.”

 “Eh … I kinda wanna go pick up some food first. I’ve got a cravin’ for donuts.”  

 William smiled a little. “Of course.”

\--------------------------

 “Oh my God! Ah!” Jessie squealed, flinging herself forward to hug her mother. “It’s out!”

 “’Bout damn time, huh?” He hugged her back tightly.  

 “Yes!”

 “Did it hurt to have taken out?” Maddie asked.

 “Not really. Got a massive nosebleed though.”

 Jessie gasped. “They made you bleed?!”

 “The tubing had started embedding in the top of his nasal cavity, according to the nurse.” William stated.

 “Yeah, it was in there pretty deep. I’m so glad it’s out before it could cause more problems.”

 “Hmm.” Jessie bent down slightly, glanced up his nose. “Well … I don’t see any blood now … so I … I guess things are okay.”

 “Yeah, they cleaned me up pretty good.” The hug broke. “Come on, let’s ge’ some food. I’m hungry as hell.”

 She smiled softly. “Okay, sure.”

\---------------------------

 The following Monday came, William finally about to return to work. He slid his suit coat on and looked over at his husband. “Are you sure you are going to be alright?” Ronald had the morning to himself, but would need to pick up the younger children from school at three, look after them until William returned home just after five. Both Will and Jerome were on duty until seven, and Jack had plans over at Erica’s place.

 “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

 “Are you sure? I don’t NEED to go back to work. They still owe us for what they did to you.”

 “Yeah … they do, but we’re both reapers and we need ta ge’ back ta wha’ we do best.” He sighed. “I … I jus’ want life ta go back ta tha way it was, work and all.”

 He raised an eyebrow. “You wish to go back to work also?”

 “Yeah. Not right now, obviously, but once I ge’ tha hang of my portin’ skills again, yeah. I miss hangin’ out wi’ Grell on duty.”

 “I -.”

 “Bein’ stuck at home is gettin’ stale, y’ know?”

 “Yes … I understand perfectly.”

 He nodded slowly, managed a smile. “Well ‘ave fun at work.”

 “I shall try.”

\------------------------------

 “Well … today’s tha day,” Ronald smiled, straightening out his tie. He’d forgotten how uncomfortable and tight feeling they were to wear. He was finally going back to work, three and a half months after his husband had.

 William had wanted him to start with deskwork, but Ronald was having none of it. He was going to collect his scythe, which Grell had put into storage upon his death, knowing that there was a chance she’d see him again.

 Then he would pick up his assignment list and pair up with Grell for his near future collections. By the end of the week, he’d be on his own to reap.

 “Be … careful, Mom, okay?” Jessie looked up at him from his bed. “I … I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

 “Grell’s gonna take good care of me, don’t y’ worry.”

 “Promise me you’ll be careful.”

 He moved closer to the bed, bent down to hug her. “I promise.”

 “G-good.”

\---------------------------------------

 William came home from work that afternoon, barged into the living room. “Ronald, are you alright?”

 He turned away from Maddie – she’d been reading to him. “Yeah, I’m good.” He frowned. “Somethin’ wrong?”

 “Grell told me … that you both had a little run in with a demon -.”

 “Oh … tha’ was hours ago.”

 “Well she has only just told me – why didn’t you tell me?!”

 “Because nothin’ happened.” He grinned. “We took care of it. Was pretty fun actually.”

 He nodded slowly. “So … your first day was fine? No injuries or -?”

 “Nope, everythin’ went okay.” He laughed lightly. “Can’t wait ta ge’ back ta work tomorrow. Can y’ believe tha’? Me sayin’ somethin’ like tha’?”

 William smiled, squeezing into the gap on the sofa. “I am glad that you had fun.” His arm wrapped around his husband softly. “I … I was quite worried about you, if I am honest ….”

 “Aww, Boss, that’s lovely.” He leaned in for a kiss.

 Maddie wrinkled her nose. “Oh … stop with this display of sap. It is utterly disgusting.”

 “Aww … but I jus’ love him so much,” Ronald teased.

 “Ack!” She got up off the sofa, rushed from the room. “So much sap! I cannot take it!”

 Will laughed lightly from his position on the chair. “The poor girl.”

 “Hmm.” Ronald whispered against William’s ear. “Wanna take this upstairs?”

 “Gladly.”


	31. The future.

 A little over five years had passed since Ronald came back to the family. A short time after Ronald had returned to work, William had asked him what he had wanted to say to him before his passing. William had pondered on this for some time, as Ronald had really wanted to say something to him before his death, and he’d missed out on that last conversation. But he’d waited until Ronald seemed completely mentally healed to ask.

 Ronald’s response was “oh, y’ know, tha usual stuff. Tha’ I love y’ and stuff … but tha’ I was super proud of our family and our kids. So … yeah, jus’ tha sappy stuff.”

 “I see.”

 Elsie was now ten, about to enter the last year of primary school. She was still pretty hyper, but had settled down in school, was doing okay with her subjects. She was old enough now to check her blood sugar by herself, though her parents still gave her the insulin, not wanting her to give herself too much by mistake.

 Madeline and Crystal were twelve now, Crystal a member of the female’s football team at her high school. Maddie was about to leave high school, as she’d excelled in her studies, had entered high school early. She was going to go into science studies at college.  

 Jack and Erica were both twenty-four, Erica a fashion blogger and dress maker. She’d borrowed some money from her parents to rent a studio to work from in human London, had made the money back quite quickly; her venture had proven quite successful.

 Jack had completed his university course, had found a part time job in game design. It wasn’t as much fun as he thought it would be, so he’d been spending his Saturday nights doing comedy shows at pubs in the human world. It was low-brow, dirty humour, but it definitely was exciting for him.

 He was saving up money, bits here and there, for their wedding. He hadn’t yet proposed, wanted to have some savings first, knowing Erica would appreciate his sense of responsibility.

 The three Js were sixteen now, about to graduate from high school. It was a little embarrassing for them to be leaving high school alongside their baby sister, but they knew that not everyone could be a genius.

 Jessie had recovered from her eating disorder, though she still had her bad days, still felt uncomfortable with her body. She’d even had times of wanting to be a reaper, just to stop puberty from progressing, but she knew better.

 She was being strong, knew that she had less than a year to wait until the doctors finally let her go on hormones.

 Unbeknownst to her, Crystal had quite the crush on her. Alan knew about this, had told Crystal to wait until she was a bit older to tell her. After all, Alan knew that childhood crushes often didn’t last through puberty.

 Jessie would be entering college soon, on an art course. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do job-wise, but she was really looking forward to this course.

 Jensen was going to go into public services, wanted to be a firefighter in the human world. But there was this one part of him that was beginning to side with the idea of becoming a reaper. He liked action, being on the move, but he knew his parents, especially his father, wouldn’t be happy about that idea. It hadn’t turned out great for Will at the start, after all.

 Jedidiah would be going onto a computer course, as he enjoyed all things technology. He was hoping to one day become a computer builder or software maker for one of the main companies in the UK.

 Things weren’t going great for seventeen-year-old Crimson at present. She had planned to go off to college a year ago, but her father had grown ill. The man who had spoken to Undertaker during Ronald’s experiments was right; he was growing old, had been on earth for longer than any reaper was meant to be.

 Undertaker was in a wheelchair now, was quite frail though he still had a great sense of humour. Grell wasn’t sure how to cope with it all, could only hope that when all was said and done, Undertaker would find his way back to her, somehow.

 The other couples were doing well, Ronald and William having long settled back into their old routine, and Alan and Eric were happy together. In fact, a few months ago, Erica and Jack had taken care of Crystal for two weeks so that Alan and Eric could go on a romantic holiday.

 Will and Jerome were happy, the eldest Spears’ child having managed to push the guilt away over his mother’s death. After all, no one else thought it was his fault, and for his mental health, he had to move on fully.

 They’d married just over two months ago, a small ceremony of just close friends and family. They still lived at William’s house, but were thinking of moving out, even if Will didn’t really want to; he knew he had to fly the nest again at some point.

 “Are yo’ sure about this?” Jerome asked, sitting down on his bed next to Will.

 “Yes, absolutely.” Will’s injection was due to be renewed, but this year, he would not be going back on birth control. They had discussed trying for a baby, had agreed upon it, but now that the actual act was about to happen, Jerome felt a little nervous. “A-are you not ready?”

 Jerome took his hand, squeezed it tightly. He looked into Will’s eyes. “Of course I am … but with what happened to Carly -.”

 “Jerome, I am fine. I … I have come to terms with it. I am ready to carry a child.”

 He nodded slowly, smiled a little. “No further discussion needed then, eh?”

 “Exactly.”

 “Yeah – oh, but … when are we gonna tell yo’ parents?”

 “I shall tell the family tomorrow. I cannot exactly say we are trying for a baby until we have actually ‘tried’, yes?”

 He chuckled. “Yeah, true.”

 “So ….”

 “So … can I be the one to carry the baby?”

 “Jerome!”

 “Heh, only joking. What position should we -?”

 “Stop overthinking it, would you?” Will pulled him forward, on top of him, as he lay down. His arms wrapped around Jerome’s back. “Can’t we do what comes naturally?”

 “Heh … so dominating. Who would have thought yo’ had it in yo’.”

 Will chuckled lightly. “What can I say? I know what I want.”

 “Yep.” They began to kiss, Jerome groping gently at his husband. It was time to get down to business.

\--------------------

 “That was … great,” Will panted, snuggling up to Jerome.

 “Yo feel pregnant yet?” He chuckled.

 “Of course not. That is not how it works.”

 “I’m only teasing.”

 “I know.” He yawned. “But … I do feel better for it. I wish to have a child … and this is the first step.”

 “We’ll have our baby, babe, don’t yo’ worry about that.”

 Will shut his eyes, smiled brightly. “Yes, I know, I know. How wonderful.”


	32. Baby, baby.

 “That’s great!” Jack grinned. Will had gathered the family in the living room to tell them the news.

 “Eww.” Elsie laughed loudly.  

 “Y’ cheeky monkey,” Ronald laughed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her down onto his lap. Even though she was ten, she was still small for her age. As she giggled loudly, Ronald said “it’s not gross, it’s cute.”

 “Does tha’ mean I’m gonna be an aunty?”

 “Yep.” Jack grinned. “And tha rest of our brothers and sisters will be aunts and uncles too.”

 “I wouldn’t get too ahead of yourselves.” Will smiled. “Who knows how long it will be until I actually fall pregnant.”

 “Pftt, reapers are well fertile.” Ronald grinned. “We won’t be waitin’ long.”

 “Are you going to be finding a home of your own?” William asked.

 “Boss, shup it. They can stay here as long as -.”

 “I was only asking, not forcing the idea.”

 “Well I don’t want him ta go -.”

 “It is not your choice.”

 “But -.”

 “Guys, guys, calm down.” Jerome held his hands up. “We have been thinking of moving out.”

 “And even though I don’t want to,” Will added, “I think it is for the best.”

 “Yeah. We want to have our own home if we are to start a family of our own.”

 “Oh ….” Ronald nodded slowly. “If y’re sure?”

 “Yes, I think I am, though we aren’t going to look quite yet. Probably once the baby is here.” He paused for a moment. “I … I’d feel a lot safer staying here for the pregnancy.”

 “And we won’t be moving far.” Jerome smiled. “We have quite a bit of money saved up.”

 “Thenmoveinnextdoor!” Ronald gushed. “Tha’ house has jus’ gone up for sale.”

 Will’s face fell. “We … we don’t have that much money … and the house will be gone before -.”

 “We ‘ave some savings,” from the few years Ronald and William had been back at work. “I’m sure if we added it up, we’d be able ta ge’ enough so tha’ y’ don’t ‘ave a massive mortgage ta pay back.”

 “No, no, I couldn’t use your money. You need it to care for my siblings.”

 “If we were strugglin’, we wouldn’t ‘ave any savings in tha first place, right?”

 “Mom, I really don’t -.”

 “Oh, come on, please? It’d be so cool ta be livin’ right next door ta y’. We could merge tha back gardens and everythin’!”

 “I … have to admit, I like the idea,” Jerome said. “I know yo’ don’t really wanna move out, and this would be the next best thing.” He grinned. “And could yo’ imagine having a huge house like this to ourselves?”

 “Well … maybe ….”

 “William, what do yo’ think?”

 “You will pay us back once the mortgage is paid off, I assume?”

 “Yeah, definitely. And Will is due that promotion any day now.”

 William nodded. He knew money wouldn’t be an issue for them; the three Js would be able to support themselves once they finished their college courses, and even if they went into university, he would be making sure they found part-time jobs. That just left Elsie and Madeline to care for. “Then I think you should not waste any more time.”

 “Are … you sure?” Will asked.

 William glanced at his husband, seeing the pleading look on his face. “Yes, perfectly sure.”

\-----------------------------

 Three months had passed, the house purchased a while ago. Will and Jerome weren’t living in it currently, but were using any extra pay they had buying furniture, as well as small items, for the house.

 There was just one problem. Every single pregnancy test had come back negative.

 But they continued to try – month four, five, six. By the end of the sixth month, however, Will was more than frustrated.

 “Aww, Will, don’t cry,” Ronald said, looping an arm around his son’s shoulders. Will had been telling him his woes when he began to break down and cry.

 “What … if there’s something wrong with me?”

 “No, no, y’ve … been pregnant before so tha’ can’t be it.”

 “But … my injuries the last time – what … what if I am damaged somehow?”

 “Of course not, kiddo. Y’re a reaper, so y’d ‘ave healed jus’ fine.”

 “So you are saying it is Jerome?”

 “Wha’? No, of course not. Sometimes it jus’ takes time -.”

 “I … I got pregnant the first time the last time.”

 “Well y’ can’t expect tha’ every time.” Ronald rubbed his son’s upper arm. “I mean, it took Al ages, years even ta -.”

 “I can’t wait years!”

 “I’m not sayin’ years, but a lil longer.”

 Will nodded a little. “I … I just want the ball to start rolling already.”

 “Heh, y’ can take Elsie off our hands if y’re tha’ desperate,” Ronald joked.

 It brought a small chuckle from Will. “No, thank you. She has far too much energy for me.”

 “Hah, yeah, y’d ‘ave ta chug down coffee for tha’.”

 “I love her greatly as a sister, don’t get me wrong. Yet you are the perfect fit to be her mother.”

 “Because I act like a big kid?”

 He laughed a little. “Exactly.” He wiped at his eyes. “I … I feel a little better, thank you.”

 “No probs. Jus’ keep havin’ loadsa sex and y’ll ge’ there.”

 “Umm … I know how babies are made, so … thank you for that information, Mom.”

 “Ooops, sorry.” He slid down a little on the sofa. “I … do know how it feels ta wait wi’ nothin’ happenin’ though.”

 “You do?”

 “Yeah, when I was carryin’ y’. I jus’ wanted ta see my lil baby but y’ were well comfy in there. Man … I got so pissy waitin’ for y’ ta come.”

 “Well then, my apologies.”

 “It’s alright. My lil alien was well worth tha wait.” He received an elbow to the ribs.

 “It has been almost twenty-eight years since I was born. Would you stop with that already?”

 “Shit … way ta make me feel old.”

 “Ancient.”

 “Hey!” A short laugh came from him. “Y’ know … I really want a baby now.”

 “At least wait for me to fall pregnant first?”

 “Oh, yeah, totally. Anyway, I bet y’ dad would ‘ave heart attack if I told him I wanted another member of tha clan.”

 “True, very true.”

\--------------------------

 Three weeks later, Will and Jerome waited for the pregnancy test to be ready for viewing.

 “Alright, it’s been five minutes,” Jerome said.

 Will sighed, _more bitter disappointment, I am sure,_ and picked up the test. His eyes went wide. “Oh ….”

 “Uh … I might be imagining things, but that’s a plus sign, right?”

 His eyes glazed over with tears. “Y-yes, yes, it is. I … I’m -.”

 “Holy shit ….”

 Will dropped the test, lunged forward to hug Jerome. “Finally … finally! We – oh, we … we should tell our parents right away.”

 “Or yo’ could just keep hugging me.”

 “Hugging – yes … yes, great idea. Oh, Jerome, we are going to have a baby!”

 “It’s crazy, huh?”

 Will smiled widely. “Definitely, in the most marvellous way. I … I cannot believe – wonderful, wonderful!”


	33. Undie.

 Two months or so had passed since Will had found out he was pregnant, and the morning sickness had struck him out of nowhere around a week ago. He stood up from the toilet, flushed it. After splashing his face in the sink a couple of times, he headed back into the bedroom.

 “Yo’ look terrible,” Jerome said. Will had told him that he didn’t want him to see him being sick. It was disgusting enough for him to contend with.

 “I feel terrible.” He sighed, walked over to the wardrobe. “And at this rate, I’m going to be late for work.”

 “Work?” Jerome neared him. “Yo’ can’t be serious.”

 “I was off sick on Monday, Jerome -.”

 “And now it’s Friday.”

 “Yes, exactly. I can’t call in sick twice in the same week.”

 “But yo’ look awful.”

 “Yes, you have stated that twice now, thank you.”

 “Yo’ know what I mean. Yo’ have to put yo’ health before work.”

 “Jerome -.”

 “Yo were being sick all night.”

 “Jerome -.”

 “Yo can barely stand up!”

 “Hey, what’s goin’ on in here?” Ronald poked his head into the room. “Ah, shit, Will -.”

 “Yes, yes, I know, I look terrible.”

 “And he won’t take the day off.” Jerome sighed.

 “Mom, don’t take his side!”

 “Oh, Will, come on, the mother in law loves me.”

 “Yeah … I think he’s right, Will. Tha mornin’ sickness has been really rough for y’.”

 “Yes, I know that,” he grumbled, “but I cannot let this get in the way of work. Many men deal with their nausea and vomiting just fine.”

 “Yeah, but not this bad. And none of those guys were my lil boy, were they?”

 “Ugh … you are so embarrassing.” He pulled on his shirt, began to button it up. “I am still going to work. And you should be getting ready also.”

 “Y’re so stubborn,” Ronald sighed.

 “Of course I am. I’m your son.”

 “Right.” Ronald nodded, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to change his mind. “Well, if y’re still feelin’ shitty at work, go home sick, alright?”

 “Yes … yes, I will.”

\------------------------------

 Jerome came home on his dinner, found Will curled up in bed. “William told me yo’ went home.”

 “No … he sent me home.” He sat up in bed. “I feel like complete rubbish, Jerome.”

 “Drained?”

 “Exactly ….”

 “Maybe yo’ aren’t getting enough iron?”

 “No, probably not, saying I’ve been throwing up everything recently, including the supplements the doctor gave me.” He sighed. “Which probably means they’ll have to give me injections instead.”

 “Yeah, getting jabbed in the ass. Sounds like fun.”

 Will shook his head, couldn’t help but chuckle. “You aren’t funny, Jerome.”

 “Heh, right.” He got into bed, snuggled up to his husband.

 “When do you have to be back at work?”

 “Hmm … about fifty minutes or so.”

 “Then you should go make yourself something to eat. You’ll be hungry on duty otherwise.”

 “Nope, don’t think so. Yo’re yummy enough.” He leaned over, kissed Will on the cheek.

 “The sap just pours right out of you, doesn’t it?” He chuckled.

 “Hell yeah.”

\--------------------------

 Will was resting against Jerome’s chest, about to fall asleep. “Hmm … do you think I will start to show soon?”

 “Yeah, for sure. Yo’re gonna be a right little fatty.”

 He rolled his eyes. “What makes you think that?”

 “Yo’re the spitting image of yo’ dad. Wasn’t he super big?”

 “He had quads, Jerome, of course he was.”

 “But he was big with Maddie too, wasn’t he? That’s what Ronnie said, I think.”

 “Yes, he was.” He laughed lightly. “I am going to be a little barrel. Great, just great.”

 “I think it’ll be adorable, babe.” 

 Another small laugh. “Whatever you say. Hmmm ….” He yawned. “Shouldn’t you be heading back to work?”

 Jerome glanced at the clock. “Five more minutes.”

 “Not very long.”

 “Hey, gotta make every second count, eh?”

 “True,” he smiled, “very true.”

\---------------------------

 Will was four months pregnant now, was still suffering from morning sickness. Surprisingly, and much to his relief, he’d tested fine for his iron levels. No ass injections for him, thank goodness.

 The couple had decided not to know the gender of their baby, but they were both hoping it would be a girl.

 Jessie had just started on hormone therapy, was so excited to start seeing some results.

 It was a warm Saturday afternoon, the sun blaring in the sky. Jack had checked the weather report, was happy when his date with Erica hadn’t been ruined by unforeseen rain. They’d gone to a coffee shop, Jack just finishing off his slice of cake.

 Erica giggled, leaned forward on the table. “You seem nervous, babe.”

 “Uh … uh, no, I’m not.” His hand shook a little as he tried to shovel in more cake, the sponge and buttercream landing on his shirt. “Ah … shit.”

 “See, something has you wigged out.”

 “No … nope.”

 She smiled, leaned back again in her chair. “Should we head to the park now?”

 He gulped. “I … I haven’t finished my cake.” 

 She shrugged. “It’s getting warm in here, isn’t it? We should get some fresh air.”

 Another gulp. She was onto him, and he knew it. “Y-yeah, yeah, park sounds good.”

\-------------------------------

 They had walked through the park, had reached the centre of it, all the while making small talk. About the weather, awkward little things.

 Erica got to the water fountain, turned around to see Jack bending down on one knee. She couldn’t help but laugh lightly. “It’s about damn time,” she joked.

 Jack paused mid box touch. There was a long silence. “Shit … I … I forgot wha’ I was gonna say.”

 He looked like a dear caught in the headlights, so adorable. “Well if that’s the case,” she beamed, bent down in front of him, “yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

 He gulped. “R-really?”

 “Yep, really.” She held out her hand. “Put a ring on it already.”

 Jack took the ring out with a shaky hand, slid it onto her finger. “W-wow.”

 “Oh, it’s so pretty, Jack!” She lunged at him, tackled him to the ground. Jack was peppered with kisses. “Hmm, I love you, I love you, I love you!”

 The blonde smiled dopily. “Yeahhh, love y’ too.”

\-----------------------------------

 “She said yes?” Will stood up from the sofa, rested his hand on the bump that was just starting to show.

 “Yep!”

 “Hell yeah!” Ronald cheered.

 “As if I’d ever say no,” Erica smiled.

 “I bet Eric is well chuffed.”

 “Oh, he is. So is Mom.”

 “Congrats, congrats.”

 “Oh … it’s so cute!” Jessie squealed. Jensen and Jeb nodded in agreement.

 Maddie wrinkled her nose. “It is sap, pure sap.” 

 “I would say sweet, thank you, Madeline.” William stated. “So, when is the wedding?”

 “We’re thinkin’ two months’ time,” Jack stated.

 “T-two months?” Will gaped. “Jack, I am going to be huge then!”

 “Yeah … I know.” He sighed. “But Undie … doesn’t ‘ave long left … and I want him ta be there in person.”

 “I … see.”

 “Yes.” As Jack looked at Erica, she took his hand. “I think he’d appreciate being able to come.”

 “Yes … of course.” Will nodded. “I didn’t think. I’m sorry.”

 “Na … na, it’s cool.” Jack shrugged. “Mom, wanna break out tha booze? Celebrate?”

 Ronald grinned. “Oh, hell yeah!”

\-----------------------------------

 Jessie had been on hormones for a little over two months now, was seeing small changes in the shape of her face. The wedding day was upon them, and she was one of the bridesmaids.

 Ronald smoothed out Jack’s suit, then gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Stop lookin’ so nervous, Kiddo.”

 “I … I’m shittin’ myself.”

 “Don’t worry, it’s all gonna go fine.”

 “N-no -.”

 “Y’ve been wi’ Erica for years, so chill.”

 “B-but this is tha biggest day of my life.”

 “Yeah, so far.” He chuckled. “Y’ jus’ wait until y’ first kid comes along.” He smiled. “Or, y’ know, second, naughtier kid.”

 Jack paled. “She … she wants – Mom, I’m not ready for kids!”

 Ronald couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously, y’ need ta calm down.”

 “Uh … nope, still shittin’ my pants.”

\---------------------

 Meanwhile, Alan and Eric were with Erica. She seemed calm, excited, but calm. “You look beautiful,” Alan smiled.

 “Yeah, tha’ dress is gorgeous.” Eric beamed.

 She looked at herself in the mirror. “It’s the best.”

 “My little girl is all grown up,” Alan remarked, tearing up a little.

 “Yeah,” Eric nodded. “So … when should we be expectin’ grandkids?”

 “Not quite yet. I don’t think Jack is ready.” She shrugged. “But I’m sure once Will gives birth, he’ll be all for parenthood.”

 “Yeah, I sure hope so.”

 Alan rolled his eyes. “Don’t listen to him, Erica. You know how impatient he is.”

 “Hey!”  

\-------------------------

 “I do,” Erica smiled.

 The vicar spoke to Jack.

 “I … I do.”

 “You may now kiss the bride.”

 Erica giggled, lunged herself at Jack. As they kissed, Will wiped at his eyes, the other hand resting on his bump. “My little brother has finally become a man,” he gushed.

 Jerome rolled his eyes. “Give me a break ….”

\----------------------------

 It was the evening now, the wedding reception. The hall was a buzz of noise and excitement. Ronald was already drunk, Will and Jerome having gone home because the pregnant reaper was exhausted.  

 Jack was about to hit the booze, but wanted a little sober time alone with his friend first. He found Undertaker and Grell at the back of the hall, in a quiet corner. Grell smiled up at him. “We’re thinking of heading home soon -.”

 “No, we’re not,” Undertaker chuckled. “I’m having fun here.”

 “You need to rest.”

 He laughed again. “Jack, I think someone has turned into my mother, hehe.”

 Jack chuckled. “Sounds like it.” He sat down on a chair next to UT’s wheelchair. “Thanks for comin’.”

 “Oh, I wouldn’t miss this for the world, my little trickster finally settling down. It’s a huge step.”

 “But still, I know y’re … not doin’ so well … so I really do appreciate it. And … tha' speech of y’s was great, really, proper touchin’, and -.”

 “Darling, you’re rambling,” Grell smiled.

 “Oh … oh, right.”

 Undertaker patted him on the knee. “You’re welcome, tehe. Now, go on, have fun.”

 “Y’ sure? I don’t mind hangin’ out wi’ y’ for a bit.”

 “Oh, hehe, no, no, I’m an old, boring man now. Go on, let loose. This is your big day, not mine.”

 The old, boring man statement made his stomach lurch, but he nodded, smiled. “Yeah, time ta ge’ drunk.”

 “Not too drunk, Darling,” Grell grinned, “or the little man downstairs might not work tonight.”

 “Oh my God, y’ did not jus’ say tha’.”

 “Ohhh, but she did, hehe.”

 “Yeahhhh ….” Jack stood up from chair. “I’ll see y’ around.”

\-----------------------------

 Jack and Erica were currently looking for a house together, but the search wasn’t going so well; neither of them really wanted to be too far from home. Cue the nit-picks and excuses.

 It was a quiet Saturday night, Jerome stuck on an evening shift. Jack sat down next to Will, who was now eight months gone. Jerome had been right; he was huge already.

 “How’re y’ feelin’?” Jack asked. He’d been so protective of Will ever since his elder brother had fallen pregnant.

 “Alright, I suppose.”

 “Back still playin’ y’ up?”

 “Yes, the baby is rather heavy.”

 “Tha’ sucks. Want me ta ge’ y’ anythin’?”

 “No, no, I’m fine. I – oh, they’re kicking.”

 Jack hadn’t felt his niece/nephew kick yet, held out a hand. “Show me?”

 Will chuckled at the excited look on Jack’s face, and took his hand, put it on the right spot. “Can you feel it?”

 “Oh, wow, yeah.” His heart melted a little. “That’s so adorable – Mom, hey Mom, ge’ in here!”

\--------------------------

 “Are you quite done groping at me now?” Will sighed. Jack and Ronald had been fussing over the baby for ages now. Even Jessie had come in to feel the kicking.

 “Hell no,” Ronald beamed, “not while tha lil one’s still movin’ around.” He paused. “Hey … Will?”

 “Yes?”

 “My injection expires in like three weeks.”

 “Oh!” Jack caught on, grinned. “Yeah, yeah, ‘ave another baby!”

 Will nodded. “I agree.”

 “Really?”

 “Yep.” Jack chuckled. “Y’ and Dad used ta act like rabbits. It’s ‘bout time one of y’ got knocked up again.”

 Will rolled his eyes. “That is disgusting … but very true.”

 “Yep, we need ta grow tha clan!”

 The moment was broken by Jack’s phone ringing, and as he looked at the caller ID, his heart sunk. Grell. He knew what it meant – Undertaker had become bedridden a week or so after the wedding, was slowly slipping away.

 “Shit.”

 “Wha’ is it?” Ronald asked.

 “Gr-Grell.” He accepted the call, put it up to his ear with a shaky hand.

 It was what he was dreading, what he knew it would be. Undertaker wouldn’t last through the night; everyone needed to get to her house immediately.  This was it, the end of Jack’s long and funny friendship.

\------------------------

 Undertaker was pale, barely moving upon their arrival. Jessie and Jensen looked like they were going to burst into tears any second now. Jack was already there, and he rushed over to the bed, jumped on it.

 His fingers dug into UT’s dressing gown as he rested his head against his chest. “Un-Undie.”

 “It’s okay, Jack, it’s okay.”

 “N-no, no, it’s not! I … I can’t lose y’!”

 “S-sometimes … we don’t have a choice.”

 “B-but wha’ am I … gonna do wi’out y’?”

 UT’s hand found his back, and he patted it weakly. “You’ve got that gorgeous wife of yours,” he said, Erica smiling sadly at that statement. “You’re going to be just fine.”

 “No, no ….”

 “It’ll be more boring, definitely, but … it’s not so bleak.”

 Jack didn’t reply, his sobs getting the best of him. He squeezed UT tightly, and cried, just cried.

\---------------------------------

 Everyone had left the bedroom, had gone to sit in the living room, bar Crimson and Grell – they’d said their goodbyes, wanted to give the family alone time to do the same.

 Crimson and Grell were in bed with Undertaker, cuddled up to him. His breathing was becoming more laboured by the minute. “Y-you … you have to find a way back … to me, Undie. You … you have to,” Grell sobbed, the makeup running down her cheeks.

 Crimson had been silent for a while now, had no idea what to say. No words were going to change the situation, and she knew that.

 “I … will, Grell, I will.” He chuckled weakly. “I … I’m a smart man … after all.”

 “Y-you … promise me?”

 “I … I do.”

 “D-don’t … you dare let me down, Undie,” her breath hitched, “d-don’t you dare.”

 “I … wouldn’t … dream of it, love.” He let out short sigh. His body ached; he was so, so tired.

\------------------------------

 It was raining on the day of the funeral, the liquid beating down harshly on the umbrella Erica was holding above her and Jack’s heads. Her other hand gripped onto his as the tears ran down his cheeks.

 Everyone could feel the cloud of gloom above them, but no one more than Jack. Everything seemed so much more grey, bleak. A great loss, such a great loss to them all.


	34. Done, done, and done!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the name suggests, this story is finally done! Started it feb 2016 and it's crazy that this is the end. 
> 
> This chapter almost killed me off, as one of my friends/readers knows. 
> 
> Took me like 12 hours to finish, including proof reading. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> And make sure you read all the way to the bottom of the page. I have some little extras for everyone who's stuck around this long! xD

 A little over six weeks had passed since Undertaker’s passing.  Things had been somewhat different in the Spears’ household, a little too quiet. It’d been hard for all members of the family, especially Jack. Erica was trying her best to comfort him, but also knew that he needed his space. He had to be given time to grieve, to come to terms with things – they all had. And so, there would be no house hunting for a while. Jack needed his family now, more than ever.

 Grell had been off work for some time due to her loss, had only just started working again. She wasn’t the same, not by a long shot. She spent her shifts cooped up in her office, didn’t have the energy to do anything but plod through paperwork.

 It was the same at home – she’d switch off the lights, crawl into bed, and just stay there. Even Crimson was taking it better than her mother – she was upset, deeply, but she was trying to focus on her future. College, finishing her higher education, that was what she wanted to focus on. Her father would want that for her.  

 It hurt a little less that way.

 Eric, Alan, Ronald, they had all been over to Grell’s, had tried to cheer her up. It hadn’t worked. It was clear that she just wanted to be left alone, and that worried them. Another ripper-style rampage was the last thing anyone wanted.

 But it wasn’t the actual loss that had impacted her so horribly. No, the first couple of days weren’t so bad, because she was hopeful that Undertaker would pop up again. Excited, even, to see him looking more revived that he had in months. But as the days passed, her hope dwindled. It began to feel as if Undertaker had lied to her, and that hurt, hurt so much more than him passing in the first place.

 That night, Ronald got into bed after saying goodnight to his children, checking on Will. The pregnant reaper was still suffering from back ache, had heartburn to go along with it now. But at least that awful sickness had finally passed him by.

 The blonde chuckled as William’s lips found his neck. “Hmm … Boss, is someone horny?”

 “A little. It has been a while.”

 “Too long.”

 “I … didn’t know if you would feel up to it … with all that has gone on.”

 “This is me y’re talkin’ ‘bout.”

 “Ronald -.”

 “Boss, I’m okay, really. It’s been weeks now, and y’ know, a good bang would only help ta cheer me up.”

 “That seems sound to me.”

 “Heh, gaggin’ for it?”

 “Like I said, it has been a while.” He began to suck and nibble on his skin.

 “Nghhh.” Ronald was just about to start groping at his husband when – “ah, shit!”

 William flinched. “Wh-what is it?”

 “My … my injection ran out a few weeks ago.”

 “Oh ….” He sat up straight. “So … you are fertile?”

 “Well if goin’ ta hell and back didn’t fuck me up somehow … yep.”

 “I see.”

 Ronald fiddled with his hands. “Uh … tha’ kinda ruined tha mood, huh?”

 William was silent for a moment. “No … I … have been thinking about having a child of our own again ever since Will fell pregnant.”

 “R-really?” Ronald looked over at him.

 “Yes. It has been so long since … we were blessed with a new addition to the family.” He smiled at the memories. “I miss seeing our children walk for the first time, miss the feeling when hearing them speak their first words.”

 “Yeah.” Ronald nodded. “It’s crazy ta think … but Elsie’s growin’ up so fast, she’ll be graduatin’ from high school before we know it.”

 William knew what he was getting at. “And it is so strange to not have a toddler around our knees at all times.”

 “And … and we ‘ave enough love ta go around, right? Maddie’s not gonna be upset, is she? Thinkin’ we’re not givin’ everyone enough attention.”

 “Ronald, that was a mistake on my part, being so focused on you. But it has been years now, and I have learnt my lesson. I … I think those wounds have healed.”

 “Yeah. Fuck … I really want another baby, Boss.”

 William took one of Ronald’s hands into his own, squeezed it. “I am … not putting pressure on you, am I?”

 “Wha’? No, no! Look, before Undie passed away, I wanted this. Even asked for Jack and Will’s opinion on it.”

 “Oh … so it has been on your mind for a while now?”

 “Hah, yeah. Will’s pregnancy sent me all broody.”

 “And … what did they say on the topic?”

 “Told me ta go for it. Haha, they want more members added ta tha clan.”

 “Yes … more children to love. It could only be a good thing, a blessing.”

 “Yep.” He nodded slowly. “But … if y’ need more time ta think on it, I understand.”

 “I have been thinking on it for months now.” He gave Ronald a quick peck on the cheek. “My mind is made up.”

 “Right then.” Ronald beamed. “Come knock me up, babe.”

 “Gladly.” Ronald was pushed down on the bed, William crawling on top of him. Their lips met, Ronald groaning loudly against William’s mouth.

_Fuck, I’m so hard …._

_\------------------------------------_

 Will was now eleven months pregnant, was absolutely bulging. His top section hadn’t changed much, bar a bit of swelling around his chest. As you looked down, however, his bump stuck out massively, was round and full. His hips had expanded, were rather wide. Jack, who was beginning to feel a little better, would tease him often about his ‘waddle’. The heartburn had disappeared now, replaced with swollen ankles and the urge to pee quite often.

 He’d decided on a home birth, mostly because he was sick of the sight of hospitals, and wanted his parents there to help him through it, just like last time ….

 He’d gone on maternity leave two weeks early, mainly due to the discomfort he had faced from his heaviness. Also, because he couldn’t reach his desk due to his massive bump, and trying to balance paperwork on said bump proved to be absolutely ridiculous.

 Ronald had fallen pregnant quite easily, was just over a month gone now. Not that anyone would know – he’d had no symptoms, no morning sickness, no queasiness, nothing. But more than one pregnancy test had come back positive. Yep, definitely a baby in there somewhere.

 “How’s tha lil fatty doin’?” Jack asked as he sat down next to Will on the sofa.

 “Baby is being naughty.” Will smiled lightly, rubbed a hand over his bump. “They are kicking me in the most uncomfortable of places.”

 “… Ouch ….”

 Will began to rub in circles. “I am sure they will calm down once Jerome comes home. Baby seems to be soothed by his voice.”

 “Heh, well aren’t y’ a bundle of sap today.”

 He shot his brother a dirty look. “That is what hormones do to you. Why don’t you try being pregnant and see how you cope.”

 “No … I’ll let Erica deal wi’ tha’ when tha time comes.”

 “And when will that be?”

 “Uh … not for a long time. I wanna play tha role of a brilliant uncle first.” A cheeky smile spread across his face. “And gotta be tha best big brother ever. I jus’ know our new siblin’ is gonna be a lil shit.”

 “No … that role was played by Elsie.”

 “Then it’s time for a brain-box?”

 “No, no, Maddie.”

 “Shit, time for quads?!”

 Will chuckled lightly. “We are due some multiples in our family, yes.”

 “Wow ….” Jack blinked a few times. “That’d be crazy. Anyway,” he lent over, rested his head on Will’s bump, “let me -.”

 “Jack, get off of me. I am not a headrest.”

 “Heh, could’ve fooled me.”

 “Jack -.”

 “I jus’ wanna see if my voice calms them down too.”

 “I – no! No … they … they are kicking harder.”

 “Oh … whoops.”

 “When they start growing up, don’t you dare give them candy. They are hyper enough.” _And I can see you being the kind of uncle who spoils them with copious amounts of sugar._

 Jack wasn’t really listening, was too busy being comfortable. If he stayed like this, he knew he’d probably fall asleep. “Hmm … candy good.”

 The pregnant reaper rolled his eyes. “God give me strength ….”

\-----------------------------------

 Jerome came home, found Jack half asleep on the sofa with his husband, the blonde’s head resting on Will’s shoulder. “Hey.”

 The blonde stirred back into reality, rubbed at his eyes as he sat up straight. “Hey.”

 “Any luck with the house hunting yet?” Jack and Erica had started looking again a week or so ago.

 “Ugh … not great. None of them really give me tha’ feelin’, y’ know?”

 “Yeah, I know what yo’ mean.” Will coughed, and Jerome smiled at him. “Yo’ know, Will and I have been talking.”

 “Oh? Wha’ ‘bout?”

 “You should move in with us,” Will stated.

 “N-na … na, I can’t ask for y’ help.”

 “Help? Jack, we would love to have you and Erica living with us.” The pregnant reaper smiled. “Out of all my siblings, I have known you the longest. It would sadden me if you moved far away.”

 “Yeah … but wouldn’t tha’ be weird?”

 “No?”

 “But y’re ‘bout ta ‘ave a baby. Don’t y’ want it jus’ ta be y’ and Jerome?”

 Jerome laughed lightly. “Jack, I really don’t think it’s gonna be just me and Will. The whole family is just next door.”

 “And let’s face it, even if you technically live with me, you’ll be over here most of the time anyway.”

 “Yeah … y’ve got a point there.”

 “So is it a yes?”

 “I need ta ask Erica first. Hang on, I’ll phone her.”

\-------------------------------------

 Erica had come over, said yes straight away. The large garden sealed the deal for her – she could plant all sorts of pretty flowers. The couples would be figuring out the amount of money needed for the mortgage and bills (electricity, water, ect) and would then be splitting it in half, Erica and Jack paying for the one half.

 “Now that the boring part is over,” Jerome fished out his keys, “go make yo’self at home.”

 “Sweet.” Jack took the keys from him. “Uh … which bedroom is ours?”

 “The larger one facing the back of the house” Will replied, “with the beige coloured bedsheets.”

\-------------------------

 The couple entered their new home. “This is well sweet,” Jack said, “never thought we’d ge’ a big house like this.”

 “Hmm, it is amazing.” She bumped her hips up against his. “Should we christen our bedroom?”

 “Um … I dunno.”

 “What? Why?”

 “It … it seems kinda weird, doin’ it in Will’s house.”

 “But it isn’t just his house.”

 “Yeah, I know -.”

 “Come on, Jack, how many times have we shagged at our parents’ homes?”

 “Y’ve … got a point there.”

 She giggled. “Even Will is guilty of that.”

 “Eww, no, no, that’s fuckin’ gross.”

 “Hmm.” She wrapped an arm around his waist. “Don’t be shy, Jack, I know why you asked which bedroom was ours.”

 “No, tha’ was because I didn’t wanna sleep in their bed by mistake. Fuck knows wha’ they’ve done in tha’ bed.”

 “Good point.” She pulled away from him, headed up the stairs, making sure to sway her hips as she went. “I’ll be waiting for you on the bed.”

 Jack chuckled. “Y’re so naughty.”

 “Where do you think I get it from?”

\-------------------------------

 Will was now a week from his due date, Ronald about two months gone. The heavily pregnant reaper’s hormones were all over the place, and his constant horniness was driving him mad. Jerome, on the other hand, wasn’t complaining.

 Will lay down on his back, just so Jerome could help him get his underwear off. That bump got in the way of everything.

 Jerome chuckled when his husband tried to roll onto his side. “Yo’ look like a turtle.”

 “Why? Because I’m round and slow?” He huffed.

 “Nope, because yo’re stuck when yo’re on yo’ back.”

 “…I hate you.”

 Jerome laughed, walked around to the side of the bed. He helped to roll Will on his side by pushing on his back lightly as Will tried to turn. “Thank you.”

 “No problem, babe.” He got into bed, lay behind him.  “So ….”

 “So get on with it.”

 “Heh, yes, Sir.”

\--------------------------------------

 Jerome was shaken awake in the early hours of the morning by Will. It was now two days before his due date. “Nghh … what is it, babe?”

 “I …  I think the baby is coming.” Will sounded panicked.

 “Oh.” Jerome sat up in bed, grabbed his glasses.

 “Oh?!” Will grunted. He was cramping up quite badly. “Is … is that all you can say?” He struggled to sit up. “Get … get Mom.”

 “Are yo’ sure it’s labour?”

 “What?!”

 “Well … last time, it was a false alarm.” Will had thought he was going into labour three days ago, and Ronald had stayed up with him all night. Nothing had happened, bar the odd cramp.

 “It isn’t this time!”

 Jerome gulped. “How bad is it?”

 The pregnant reaper winced. “W-well … I … I don’t … think the contractions … have started properly yet … b-but there is definitely some … cramping.”

 “Alright.” Jerome took a deep breath, brushed the fringe away from Will’s sweaty face. “Why don’t yo’ try to get some more sleep?”

 “A-are you insane?!”

 “No … but yo’ve got a long day ahead of yo’. I’ll go get Ronnie in a bit, okay? But for now, try to relax.”

 “You’re an idiot.” Will lay back down slowly. “B-but … I suppose there is nothing Mom can … do until … it starts to progress.” _And … and I kept him up all night last time for nought. He … he is pregnant also, needs his rest …._

 “Can I get yo’ anything?”

 “W-water, please.”

\--------------------------------

 “Ah … Jesus!” It’d been around twelve hours since the beginning of his labour, and the baby was about to come.

 “Y’re doin’ great, Will,” Ronald smiled, even if Will’s nails were digging holes in his hand. Him and William had both booked the week off of work, hoping Will’s baby would come in time. They wanted to be there for their son, especially considering the trauma he’d been through during his last labour.

 “Nghhh.” Will took a deep breath. “I … I need to … stand up.”

 “What?” Jerome asked. “Why?”

 A bead of sweat rolled down Will’s face. “Because this position is killing me and ... and because … gravity, okay?”

 “Alright … yeah, sure.” Jerome helped him to stand. “H-hold onto the chest of drawers for support.”

 “Yes, I know!” He wasn’t standing up for more than a few minutes before the urge hit him. “Nghh. I … I need to … ahh … push.”

 Jerome swallowed thickly. “C-cool.”

\----------------------------------

 Will breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back down on the bed. The cord had been cut, his little baby placed in his arms. They’d been wrapped up in a blanket.

 “Wow, I can’t believe it,” Ronald beamed, sitting down next to his son.

 Will sniffed. “I … I know. And … and a girl -.”

 “We’ve been so blessed,” Jerome smiled.

 “We are, but I am having no more children for a while.” He smiled a little. “That came rather sharp.”

 “Yeah … I know it does …. So, tell me, wha’ y’ gonna call her?”

 “Annabelle.” Will and Jerome had picked out a name for either gender. Annabelle, Will felt, was both beautiful and classy.

 “That is such a lovely name,” William remarked.

 “It’s well cute.”

 “As is she.” Will nodded. “I … I love her so much already.”

 “Yeah, those sneaky new borns will do tha’ ta’ y’.” Ronald laughed. “Y’ take one look at them and y’re done for.”

 “Yes … I believe you.” Annabelle started to cry. “Oh … oh, dear.”

 “She’s probably jus’ hungry. Uh, we’ll leave y’ ta sort tha’ out.” He looked at his husband. “Boss, come on, let’s scram.”

 “Yes, yes, of course.”

\--------------------------------------

 A while passed and Ronald was just about to pop, was two days from his due date. Of course, he knew he probably had a week to wait on top of that. Being overdue was his forte. His pregnancy had gone well; he’d barely had any symptoms, had only begun to show at around the nine-month mark. They had decided to not find out the gender, thought it would be cool to have a surprise for a change. And they weren’t really hoping for one over the other, had so many sons and daughters already.

 Annabelle was doing well, was learning how to walk. She wasn’t much trouble, really, was just a bit mischievous. And hyper, so, so hyper. Will doted over her, his beautiful little girl. She was so adorable, had a full head of black, tightly curled hair.

 Jessie had changed quite a bit since she’d started on hormone therapy. Her hips had gotten wider, her face rounder. And best of all, in her eyes, small breasts had started to form. She was going to wait, see how big they would become, and then maybe, in time, have breast surgery. Crystal was still crushing over her, secretly, from a distance.

 Ronald was currently at Will’s house, spending a lazy Sunday afternoon with Jack. Will, Jerome, and Annabelle had moved into the next-door house when the new addition was three months old.

 The three of them had gone to the park with William, and Erica was spending time at her parents’ home, leaving just Jack and Ronald.

 “Wha’ do y’ wanna watch next?” Jack asked.

 “I dunno - nghh ….” Ronald tensed. He’d been having a little bit of cramping the past couple of days, but thought nothing of it really. After all, nothing had progressed from there.

 “Mom?”

 “Sh-shit.”

 “Mom, wha’ is it? Is … is tha baby -?”

 “My … my water’s jus’ broke.”

 “Shit. I … I’ll ge’ a towel.”

\-------------------------

 By the time Jack had come back into the room, Ronald was huffing and puffing. “Mom?”

 “T-towel.”

 It was handed over. “I’m gonna call Dad -.”

 “Nghh … he … he’s not gonna ge’ here in time.”

 “Wha’?!”

 “This … this baby, it’s comin’.”

 “R-right now?”

 Ronald took a deep breath, tried to mentally prepare himself. “Y-yep, right now.”

 Jack paled. “On … on our sofa?!”

 “Y-yep.”

 “Oh … oh shit – wha’ … wha’ do I do?!”

 “Nghh ….”

 “Mom?!”

 “I need towels … more towels, and a blanket. I need ta strip myself down – do … do y’ ‘ave a dressin’ gown?”

 Jack shuddered at the thought. “Y-yeah, y’ can use mine.”

 “Thanks.”

\-----------------------------

 Ronald had just about managed to change into the dressing gown before the urge to push had hit him. Jack was ghostly white, was holding his mother’s hand and trying not to faint.

 “Fuck!” Ronald gave one last big push, relaxed at the sound of cries. The baby was lifted up from between his legs, held against Ronald’s tummy. “Wow, tha’ was crazy, wasn’t it, Kiddo?”

 Jack gulped. “C-can … I faint now?”

 “No.” He chuckled softly. “Y’ve got this ta come wi’ Erica. Consider it prep work.”

 “Uh … no, I’m really gonna faint, or … or puke.”

\----------------------------

 William hurried into the house, had been phoned by Jack. He reached the living room. “Ronald, why … why didn’t you -?”

 “Tell y’? I didn’t ‘ave chance.”

 “Yeah.” Jack swallowed thickly. “Tha … tha baby was like here in ten minutes.”

 “Seriously, Boss, ten minutes. It was tha smoothest, easiest labour I’ve ever been through.”

 “I … I see.” William eyed up the baby that was asleep on Ronald’s tummy. “Th-they are beautiful, Ronald.”

 “Yep, he is.”

 “H-he? A … a boy?”

 “Yep, a lil boy. Been a while since we had one of those, huh?”

 “Y-yes, yes, it has.”

 “Yep. Can y’ cut tha cord now? I’m in a bit of a tangle.”

 The statement caused William to chuckle. “Yes, yes, of course.”

\----------------------------

 Everyone had soon piled into the house to see little Charlie, including Grell. She was finally starting to come out in public, hang out a little with her friends. But it still hurt, hurt so much. “Oh, isn’t he just gorgeous?”

 “Yeah, a right cutie.” Eric beamed. He nudged Alan in the side lightly, jokingly whispered “do ya wanna ‘ave another one of our own some day?”

 Alan, much to his own surprise, had felt a little broody recently. “M-maybe … once Crystal is all grown up.”

 “Wha’? Seriously?”

 “Mmm, seriously, once we’ve had a couple of years of us time.”

 “Wow ….”

 Alan giggled. “Shocking, I know.”

 Eric beamed. “A great surprise, yeah.”

 “Ohhhh, he’s weird lookin’,” Elsie giggled.

 Will rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, another little alien?”

 “Yeah, y’ got tha’ right.” Ronald bounced Charlie lightly in his arms. “Come on, lil alien, let’s take y’ home.”

 

-Fin.

 

************************************

************************************

************************************

***Deleted scenes/ alternate ways to look at things***

***Note that these two scenes are not in chronological order***

 

 “I … I don’t like it, Mommy,” a five-year-old Crimson said. “You know I don’t like red.” She blinked up at her mother. “But … you even called me something red. This isn’t my name, Mommy.”

 Grell eye’s widened as the lightbulb went off in her head. “M-Monica?”

 “Yeah. I’m sorry, Mommy, I … didn’t mean to be nasty to you.”

 “No ….” Tears began to form in Grell’s eyes as she bent down in front of her daughter. “I … I’m the one that should be sorry. I … I never should have shouted at you.”

 “It’s okay, Mommy.”

 “No … no, it’s not!” Crimson was pulled into a hug, Grell beginning to sob. “I … I’m so sorry, Monny.”

\--------------------------------------------

 “Rosalee?”

 The little spirit turned to look at the angel up in heaven. “Hmm?”

 “We think we have an opening for you.”

 “I can … go back home? To my family?”

 “Yes. Your father is due triplets, or so he thinks, but there’s a fourth foetus in there in need of a soul.”

 “Yes, yes, I’ll do it!” She paused. “But … why me?”

 “Your soul never had a chance in that world. We wish to send you back.” He touched her on the shoulder. “But you will be coming back as a male.”

 “That’s okay. I know who I am on the inside.” She looked down at the world below her. “David?”

 “Yes, child?”

 “That baby girl came back, didn’t she?”

 “Crimson? Yes, she did.”

 Rosalee frowned. “Something is wrong with her.”

 “Yes …. That little girl’s soul came from hell.”

 “What? H-how did it escape?”

 “The demons sent her back there, wanted her to cause trouble for her old family and friends. You see, demons cannot enter the reaper realm, so -.”

 “She … she’s going to hurt my family?”

 “No, the plan backfired. She was not an evil soul, just a rather sad and lonely one. It was their mistake, thinking it was hate in her soul.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Do not worry, child. When you return there, you will know nothing of this talk. She will seem like just another child to you, and that is how you should think of her.”

 “Oh … okay.”

 “Are you ready to go?”

 “Oh, I am so, so ready.”

************************************

************************************

************************************

***After credit scenes***

 

 “Annabelle,” Will bent down, scooped his naughty three-year-old up, “what … what were you thinking?”

 Will had been looking after Charlie on that Sunday afternoon, giving his parents some ‘alone time’. He’d popped out of the room for two minutes to fetch the ironing board and when he’d returned, he’d saw that Annabelle had somehow managed to colour half of Charlie’s face in with sharpie.

 “Funny,” she giggled.

 “No, no, it’s not funny.” Jack came back into the room, and Will glared at him. “You were supposed to be watching them!”

 “Sorry, Erica wanted me ta – hah, look at his face!”

 “Jack, it isn’t funny! Annabelle, you apologise to Charlie at once.”

 She pouted a little. “Sorry, Mommy.”

 “To Charlie too.” He put her back down on the floor, in front of the little boy.

 “Sorry, Charlie.”

 Charlie just smiled up at her. He was quite the chilled out little man.

 Will smiled a little too. He knew he couldn’t stay mad at his gorgeous little girl. _Bless her …._

 Erica giggled from the doorway, hand on her bump. She was just under six months gone now. Once Jack got to play uncle, he really got on board with the parenting idea. “Oh, children, aren’t they entertaining?”

 “Yep.” Jack smiled. “I’m wi’ y’ on tha’ one.”

\------------------------------------------

 Grell was having a bad day, had locked herself up in her room again. She clutched at a tissue, cried hard and loudly. “Undie ….”

 And then she felt a cold hand on her cheek, flinched. “You called, tehehe?”

 For a moment, she thought she was going mad, with loneliness, with grief. But as she turned, she saw him, translucent, pale, but there. “U-Undie ….” As the shock wore off, she scowled. “Where have you been?!”

 “I’m sorry, love, but it was harder coming back than I thought. Quite the sticky situation, really.”

 Her eyes widened. “W-were you in hell?”

 “I’m not too sure,” he giggled, “but wherever I was, it was fun.” His figure sat down on the bed, pulled her into a hug.

 She began to cry harder. “I … I’ve missed you … so much.”

 “And I, you. And, before you say it, I will find a way back into my body, I promise.”

 “How? Y-you’re probably a … skeleton by now.”

 He frowned from under his fringe. “How long was I away?”

 “Five years!”

 “Oh … my, hehe. Well, not to fret, I’ll build myself a new body.”

 “No! I … I like the way you look now!”

 “Things can be crafted into all sorts of shapes and things. I know it isn’t ideal, not being able to make love to you, but I promise, love, I’ll come back to you properly someday.”

 “No … no, that doesn’t matter.”

 “Doesn’t it?”

 “For now … I’m just glad that you’re home, Undie. Y-you’re home.” She buried her face into his cold neck.

 “Hehe, that I am, love, that I am.”

\-----------------------------------

 “What’s wrong, Crystal?” Alan asked softly, sitting down across the kitchen table from her. “You’ve been moping all day.”

 The eighteen-year old sighed. “You know what it is.”

 “Jessie?”

 “Yes.”

 “Crystal, just tell her. You’re old enough now.”

 “No … no, what if it ruins our friendship?”

 Alan gave her a small smile. “I think … you know yourself that you need to find out.”

 She sighed again. “Yeah ….”

 “So go tell her, okay? Get it off your chest?”

 “O-okay, Mom, I will.”

\---------------------------------

 “You … you look really pretty today.” Crystal said – she’d gone to hang out with Jessie.

 “Thanks.” She beamed. She’d had her boob job for a while now, was super happy with her new additions. Just the right size.  She was looking into bottom surgery, but hadn’t been for any referrals as of yet.

 “No … no, I mean – ugh ….”

 “What?”

 “Look, do … do you wanna go out for coffee or something?”

 “Oh ….” _Omg … Mom was right. She does like me!_ “Okay, sure.”

 “Really?”

 “Yep, it’s a date.”

 Crystal gulped. “Yep, a date ….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> Oh, but if anyone wants some other after credit scenes, tell me which topic/character you want me to dive into. I'm willing to do a few of those.


	35. Extra bonus scene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, these bonuses (this one and ones in the previous chap) aren't in chronological order. Enjoy!

 “Are you excited to see it, Jack?” Ghost Undertaker giggled. He’d finally finished off his new body. He’d taken his skeleton, had moulded freshly butchered cuts of food animal meat in his image. Some organs had been replaced, blood flow restored. It had taken Undertaker quite a while to fix himself up – had been tricky to hold onto small, fiddly things without his hand passing through them at first.

 “Hell yeah, I am,” Jack beamed. He and Erica had had a little girl, called Jessica. Eric and Alan had held off on having a baby of their own, were too busy doting over their granddaughter.

 It had been such a wonderful surprise for Jack when he’d first saw Undertaker again – the ghost had jumped out of Jack’s wardrobe, where he’d been hiding, for a joke. “Come on, show me!”

 “Ohhh, impatient.” The light was switched on, Undertaker leading him down into the basement.

 Jack’s mouth fell open at seeing the figure that was propped up. “W-wow … it looks jus’ like y’.” It was the exact same height, build, as Undertaker used to be. The blonde chuckled a little. “Y’ even put tha scars back in tha right places.”

 “Of course I did, tehehe! It wouldn’t be Undertaker without them.”

 “Y-yeah. Wow … I still can’t believe y’ made this outta pork.”

 “Beef too, maybe a little chicken.”

 Jack reached out, touched the figure’s cheek. “It feels warm.” And it looked so lifelike – Jack thought that Undertaker must have bleached the pig/ cow skin before shaping it. Maybe he boiled it down, moulded it, he wasn’t sure. And honestly, he could afford to be spared the gross details.

 “Of course it is, hehe, it has blood-flow. Couldn’t have it rotting.”

 “Oh … so there’s a heart and brain in there?”

 “Heart, but no brain. Built a little electrical device to control all those little subconscious demands.”

 “And conscious?”

 “That’s what I’m here for, hehe. I can just jump straight in there, control it.”

 “D-does tha’ even work?”

 Undertaker gave him a wide smile. “Yes. I was astounded, really, at how much I can feel through this vessel. Even the taste buds work!”

 _That’s fucking amazing …._ Jack laughed loudly. “Well, jus’ don’t slip outta y’ body when y’re pig dickin’ Grell.”

 “Oh, Jack, that was such a fail, tehehe. You should have said ‘porking Grell’.”

 “Ahaha, true.” _Shit, I was the one who taught him that phrase, hah!_  “Has Grell seen this yet?”

 “Doesn’t even know I’ve finished it. I’m going to show her and Crimson my accomplishment when they return home this evening.”

 “Oh … shouldn’t y’ ‘ave shown them before me?”

 “No, you were off work today, they weren’t.”

 “Yeah, but -.”

 “Hehe, but you’re a VIP too, aren’t you?”

 Jack smiled widely. “Thanks, Undie.” He eyed up the vessel again. _That’s so incredible. Fucking … gross, but incredible …._

 _But …_ “it’s a shame, y’ know?”

 “Hmm?”

 “Y’ and Grell can’t ‘ave any more kids.”

 “Hehe, wrong. I have some specimens frozen somewhere from my living … or, hehe, dying days.”

 “Oh – ewwww ….”

_\------------------------------_

 Grell squeaked at the sight of a moving, fully solid Undertaker. “Oh, Undie, this is amazing!”

 “Looking good, Dad,” Crimson smiled.

 She had a boyfriend now, had been with him for a few months. If the guy wasn’t freaked out by the ghost in the house, he certainly was now. He gulped. “I … I’m in a mad house.”

 Crimson couldn’t help but laugh. “Definitely.”

\----------------------------

 “Hmm ….” Grell ran her hands up Undertaker’s bare chest. “So … firm.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Does it get firm also?”

 Undertaker laughed loudly. “Silly girl, why would I build a body that couldn’t get hard for you?”

 “Ooh!” Grell was pushed down on the bed, Undertaker’s mouth finding her neck. “Undie! OOH ~ MMMM ….”


	36. Another bonus chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm super enjoying these extra chaps. Short, cute, and no stress to get them pumped out xD

 “Jess is kicking,” Erica said, lying down in bed next to her husband. She was about to give birth to their first child, was due in three days. They’d chosen that name because of how close they both were with Jessie, and Jessica was a close name in sound and spelling.

 Her and Jack had had a few disagreements, especially over breastfeeding. Jack thought it was very important to breastfeed, whereas Erica didn’t want her baby strapped to her all hours of the day. She was planning to take her baby with her to work (her own studio) in about a month, didn’t want to be stuck in the house for months. That meant scheduled bottle feeds.

 Jack had come around in the end – in all honesty, he knew he’d never be able to change her mind. When she knew what she wanted, she never budged.

 The pregnancy had gone well, had been quite easy on her. She’d had the odd bout of morning sickness and heartburn, had had a few moody days, but in general, it had been a breeze. She wasn’t too big, but her bump was nice and round at the front of her body.

 “Ohh … yeah, I can feel it.” Jack smiled, rubbed his hand along her bump. “That’s a good kick – does it hurt?”

 “No, just an odd sensation.” She giggled. “When … you finally do get around to becoming a reaper, you’ll have to try it out.”

 “Pregnancy?”

 “Yep.”

 “With whose sperm – wait ….” _Why am I even asking?!_ “Y’ know wha’ … I think I’ll pass, thanks.”

 Erica pinched his cheek. “But you’d look so cute, all podgy.”

 “Hah, Erica, stop, y’re embarrassin’ me.”

 “I know. It’s my favourite pastime.”

\--------------------------------

 “Ah!” Erica had gone into labour some time ago, two days early. She’d decided on a home birth – she’d had a healthy pregnancy, Jessica a good size on the scans and measurements. Obviously, at the first sign of anything going wrong, she’d be heading to the hospital, but things seemed to be progressing nicely.

 After talking to Will about his experience with giving birth to Annabelle, she’d decided to have Jessica standing up. It definitely seemed more comfortable than lying on her back.

 “Jack, y’ alright?” Ronald asked, seeing how pale his son was – he’d got the reputation of family midwife, was looking forward to seeing his second grandchild. He wasn’t there to deliver the baby, not really – Jack was going to do that. He was just there for moral support, and to make sure things went as planned.

 Eric was in the bedroom too, on a chair in the corner, while Alan was downstairs. Labour still made the brunette’s stomach churn.

 Jack gulped. “I … I need some fresh air.” He darted from the room.

 “Jack!” Erica shrieked. “Come back here! Jack! Nghhh ….”

 “Erica, jus’ relax. I’ll go ge’ him, okay?” Ronald said.

 “No, ya stay wi’ her.” Eric stood up. “I’ll drag him back in if I ‘ave ta.”

 “Yes!” Erica grunted. “Tie him up if you have to … ahh … b-but get him back here!”

\-------------------------

 Sometime later, Jack returned, Eric right behind him. Erica glared at him. “Where have you been?!”

 “Sorry, I threw up.” He gulped. “G-got a bit much for me.”

 “For you?!” She gripped onto her birthing bar. “I-idiot.”

 “Y-yeah, I know.” He took a deep breath, went over to her. He began to rub her back lightly. “H-how long left, do y’ think?”

 “Not long, buddy,” Ronald said. “Contractions are pretty close together now.”

 “Y-you could have missed it!” Erica shrieked.

 “N-no, no, I wouldn’t ‘ave.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I … I’m sorry, okay?”

 “Y-yeah, okay – ah!” Her knuckles turned white. “Nghh!”

 “Erica?” He gulped again. “Wh-wha’ is it?”

 “Ah!”

 “Erica?”

 “P-push … push!”

 “Oh … oh, okay. J-jus’ relax, okay?” He kissed her cheek lovingly.

 “Y-you’re one to talk! Ahhhh!”

\----------------------

 “How are you feeling?” Alan asked.

 “Okay … just a little tired.” She smiled – she’d just given Jessica her first bottle.

 Jack had cuddled her, rubbed at her back, and gave words of encouragement until it was time to catch the baby, even if he was shitting himself all the way through. His soothing actions had helped to calm her, helped her through the pain.

 “Well, y’re a girl,” Ronald smiled, “so hopefully y’ won’t sleep for a week like us guys.”

 “Hmm … that sounds really nice right now,” she smiled.

 “May I hold her?” William asked. He hadn’t been there for the birth, had been stuck at work, but he’d rushed over to the house as soon as his shift had ended.

 “Sure.” Erica handed her over, and as soon as her arms were empty, an empty milk bottle was thrown at Jack’s head.

 “Ow!”

 “Don’t you dare run off like that again, Jack! Do you understand me?”

 Jack gave her a weak smile. “S-sorry. I … I couldn’t jus’ throw up all over y’, could I?”

 “No, I suppose not.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky I don’t throttle you.”

 “Nah, I’m lucky ta ‘ave a gorgeous girl like y’.”

 She pouted. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Jack. I’m still mad.”

 He chuckled, hopped onto the bed. “But y’re so gorgeous.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “And such a strong momma. Y’ kicked labour’s ass.”

 Erica blushed a little. What he was saying was so adorable. “Okay … okay, forgiven, I guess.”

 “Y’ guess?”

 “Hmm, buy me dinner this weekend. Somewhere fancy. Then all will be forgiven.”

 “This weekend?”

 “Yep. Dad, you don’t mind babysitting, do you?”

 Eric smiled. “Not at all. Jack, looks like ya’re payin’ out.”

 “Yep, looks like.”

 “So we have a deal?” Erica asked.

 Jack cuddled up to her. “Deal.”

 Her fingers ran through his hair. “Good. I want to go to Gerico in London, have their cheesecake.”

 “Oh … man.” Jack knew that restaurant, had taken Erica there to celebrate their engagement. Cost £50 just to order a starter. “I’m so broke.”

 Erica giggled. “Definitely, but I’m worth it, aren’t I?”

 “Yeah,” he beamed, “for sure.”


	37. Bonus.

 Eric and Alan were downstairs at Erica’s home – she’d given birth a few hours ago, and they’d decided to give her time to rest, bond with Jessica.

 But little conversation was passing between the two males. Alan was quieter than usual, had been for most of the day.

 Eric could tell something was wrong.

 He shifted a little closer to his husband on the sofa. “Ya wanna talk ‘bout it?”

 Alan stopped fiddling with his hands. “Wh-what?”

 “I can tell something’s botherin’ ya, ya know?”

 “Oh ….” His shoulders slumped. “It’s nothing.”

 “I wasn’t born yesterday. Come on, spit it out.”

 Alan shook his head. “You … you’ll be mad.”

 “No, I -.”

 “Today’s supposed to be a happy day,” Alan cut him off.

 “Yeah, so? I still wanna know wha’ tha matter is.”

 “I … I’m worried for Erica.”

 Eric frowned. “Why? Her labour seemed fine -.”

 “No … no, I don’t mean that. I just ….”

 “Al, come on, spit it out.”

 “I worry how she’s going to cope, okay?! What if it gets too much for her? Or … or she doesn’t know what to do? She … she hasn’t exactly been led by example.”

 “Al ….” He sighed. “Not this again.”

 The brunette looked away. “I … I knew you’d be mad.”

 “No, I’m not … but ya need ta leave tha past in tha past.”

 “But -.”

 “Al, she was eight when ya came back, and she saw ya raise Crystal.”

 “Well -.”

 “Erica’s put it behind her – I bet she doesn’t even think ‘bout it anymore.”

 “Hmm ….”

 “And if she does need help wi’ Jessica, we’ll be here, and we’ll help her. That’s all tha’ matters now.”

 Alan sighed lightly. “We will … but -.”

 “But Erica havin’ a baby of her own brings up bad memories?”

 “Exactly.” Alan rubbed at his temples. “I … I don’t know why I’m even worrying – she … she’ll be a better mother than I’ve ever been.”

 “Al, come on,” he wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulders, “I know it still hurts … but ya really need ta let it go.”

 “B-but -.”

 “Look … ya can’t change tha past … but ya can always be an awesome nan ta Jessica.”

 “Mmmm.” He rested his head on Eric’s shoulder.

 “And Erica loves ya, she really does.”

 “I … I know, Eric, I know.”

\-----------------------

 The two had been cuddling for a while now, Eric having continued reassuring his husband. It’d worked, Alan feeling a lot better now, much calmer.

 “Ya wanna go see Jessica now?”

 Alan nodded a little against Eric. “S-sure.”

\-----------------------------

 “Do you want to hold her?” Erica asked after a little bit of chatting. She was feeling okay, just a little sore and very tired. She really did want a shower though.

 Alan nodded, bent down at the side of the bed. “Please.”

 The baby girl was moved into his arms, and he smiled down at her. “I think someone is sleepy.”

 “Yeah,” Erica smiled. “She’s been napping on and off for a while now.”

 Jessica made a swiping movement with her hand, wriggled a little in Alan’s arms. Eric noticed it, and chuckled. “I think she likes ya, Al.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yep.” Erica giggled. “She’s livened up a little now. Must want to say hello to her grandma.”

 Alan couldn’t help but smile. It was just so adorable. “Hello, Jessica.” All he got in return was a stare.

 “Me and Jack are going to take her to the hospital for her check-up tomorrow. Do you want to come with us?”

 “S-sure.” _I wonder how much she’ll weigh …._

 Erica smiled brightly, relaxed back into her pillow. “Thank you.”

\--------------------------

 Years passed, Alan and Eric spending almost every day with Jessica. She was in school now, was five years old, and the grandparents would pick her up from school when they could.

 Erica and Jack were thinking about having another child, so Jack could finally become a reaper, but they hadn’t started trying yet. They were both hoping it would be a boy when the time came. One boy and one girl – perfect.

 The school holidays were now here, and the grandparents were looking after Jessica for the day so that Erica could work without distractions.

 Jessica had been bored, which meant baking. It was the ultimate boredom cure – Alan would get out the baking trays, and they’d make all sorts of things; cakes, biscuits, even cheesecake at times.

 “Heee, pretty!” Alan had pulled up a chair, was holding her by the waist as she stood on his thighs. She was a small girl, couldn’t get to the countertops by herself. Plus, Grandma was a lot more comfortable to stand on than the floor.

 “Be careful, Jess,” Alan said. He trusted her to use the cookie cutter, but it never hurt to be sure.

 “I will, Nanny!”

 Eric came into the room, stole a cookie off of the tray.

 “Grandad!” Jessica whined.

 “Wha’? I like cookie dough.”

 "No!" She pouted.  

 “Eric, you heard her – put it back.”

 The blonde sighed, but did as he was told.

 “You can have the scrap pieces,” Alan stated.

 “They’re yummy too, Grandad!”

 “Yeah," he smiled, “I know. Lemme know when tha offcuts are ready.”

 “We will!” They called in unison.

 Eric had been right. Alan couldn’t change the past. But to be there for Erica’s daughter – it helped. It really, truly did.


	38. Bonus. First date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, not in time order from the other bonus chaps.

 It was a Saturday, Jessie and Crystal having been out on their coffee date. They were pretty close friends anyway, so had spent the rest of the day at Eric’s home.

 It was the evening now, time for dinner. Jessie had gone from vegetarian to vegan not long ago, had some fake chicken nuggets in the freezer. She pulled them out. “You should try these; they’re good.”

 Crystal wrinkled her nose. “No, thanks.”

 “Aww, come on,” she smiled. “It’ll make me happy if you try it.”

 Crystal blushed a little at the thought. “O-okay, fine, but if it makes me sick -.”

 “It’s not going to,” she laughed. “Just trust me on this one.”

 “Yeah … alright.” _Yuk …._

\---------------------------

 The vegan nuggets had gone down quite well, and they were about to head up to Crystal’s room to hang out. The younger girl pulled out some beers from the fridge, and saw Jessie giving her a funny look. “What? They’re vegan – have that weird tree logo and everything.”

 That was a sweet gesture, Crystal checking the label, most definitely, but “are you trying to get me drunk?” She raised an eyebrow.

 “No. I only got them because it’s a Saturday.”

 “So?”

 “So, it’s time to unwind.” She held out the two beers, one in each hand. “Come on, humour me.”

 Jessie really couldn’t say no to her. “Alright, fine, but I’m probably going to be asleep by ten.” She took them from her date. “You know I’m a lightweight.”

 “Heh, you’re so lame.”

 An eyeroll. “Thanks.”

\-------------------------------

 The booze had definitely gone down a treat, for both girls. They were super giggly at present, were lying down on Crystal’s bed, face to face.

 “You’re an idiot!” Jessie laughed at the lame joke that had just come out of Crystal’s mouth.

 Crystal gave her a dopey smile. “And you’re really beautiful.” She lifted a hand, ran her fingers through the other girl’s soft hair.

 Jessie smiled too, shifted a little closer to her. “Y-you really think so?”

 “Yeah, I do.”

 “Hmm.” A silence passed between them before Crystal shifted forward for a kiss, her lips pressing to Jessie’s gently.

 The elder girl kissed back, softly. It was really enjoyable.

 The kissing soon turned heated, sloppy.

\----------------------

 Crystal climbed on top of her, began to kiss and suck on the soft skin of Jessie’s neck. Horny young adults, plus alcohol, equalled urges.

 But as horny as Jessie was, she was more so nervous. She hadn’t kissed anyone before that night, let alone climbed into bed with someone.

 And she hadn’t yet had her bottom surgery, felt uncomfortable with someone seeing her naked.

 Crystal gave her boob a squeeze through her clothing. It felt nice, but the anxiousness grew. “Crystal, w-wait.”

 The contact broke. “What?”

 “I … I’m nervous.”

 “Don’t be.” She gave a small smile. “It’s okay -.”

 “N-no.” Looking away, she said “I … I don’t feel comfortable -.”

 “Why?” She frowned. “I … I’m not scary, am I?”

 “No, of … of course not. It … it’s not you.”

 “Then what is it then?”

 “Um ….” She gulped. “I ….”

\------------------------

 “What?!” Crystal’s eyes widened. “Tr-transgender? Seriously?”

 “Y-you didn’t know?” She gaped, didn’t know what to think.

 “No -.”

 “How could you not know?!”

 “No one ever told me!” She looked down at her hands. “Y-you never told me.”

 Obviously, because Jessie didn’t like to talk about it, even mention it. But she’d thought someone else would have filled in the gaps; surely? “I … I thought you knew. I … I mean, I had my boobs done -.”

 “I just thought you were flat chested.”

 “B-but we’ve hugged and things before … and … and before I started hormones -.”

 “I … I’m younger than you, so … so I guess it never clicked. And … and you’ve always looked feminine – how was I supposed to know?” She sighed, shifted a little on the covers of the bed – she’d gotten off of Jessie a while ago. “I … I don’t believe this.”

 That sentence hurt. “I … I should probably just go.” Jessie got up from the bed, went to walk away, but Crystal grabbed her wrist.

 “Hey, wait a minute -.”

 “Why should I?!” Tears filled her eyes as she looked back at her friend. “You’re obviously disgusted!”

 “I … I’m not. It … it was just a shock, okay?”

 “Y-yeah, whatever.” They fell down her cheeks. Y-you’re being a jerk -.”

 “I … I’m not. I … I just need chance to let it sink in, okay?”

 “Why?! Why … why does it m-matter?”

 “It … it doesn’t – J-Jessie, don’t cry. I … I’m sorry, okay?” She bit her lip for a moment. “C-come sit back down, okay?”

 “No -.”

 “Please. Jessie, come on, d-don’t go.” She didn’t want the night to end on a downer, didn’t want her friend to leave upset.  

 Jessie flopped back down, began to make sniffing sounds as she looked down at her hands.

 “I … I really am sorry.”

 All Crystal received in reply was a nod.

\------------------------

 Jessie had been curled up on the bed, crying, for a long while. It felt awkward to say the least, Crystal not knowing what to say.

 With a sigh, she lay down also, cuddled Jessie from behind. Jessie didn’t want to be touched at that moment, but didn’t have it in her to push her friend away. “Jessie, look, it really doesn’t matter. That’s why no one told me – because it doesn’t change anything.”

 “D-don’t be stupid. Y-you were disgusted.”

 “No, I wasn’t. I … I was just surprised – look, I’m sorry if I came off as nasty -.”

 “You did!”

 “O-okay, sorry.” She squeezed Jessie a little tighter. “B-but it doesn’t change anything. I still like you.”

 She made a huffing sound. “You like girls, Crystal.”

 “You are a girl.”

 “Hn … not down th-there.” Her eyes squeezed shut – it was agony to think about.

 “So? Jessie, you’re the only person I’ve been crushing over, for years. That isn’t going to change because of this.”

 Jessie sniffed, her eyes opening again. “Y-you … really still like me?”

 “Yeah, of course I do. Told you you were beautiful, and I still think that.”   

 “F-for real?”

 “Yep.”

 She turned over in Crystal’s arms, cuddled up to her. “I … I like you too.” Another sniff came from her, and then a yawn. “I’m sleepy.”

 “The beer’s got to you, right?”

 “Y-yep. Told you it would.”

 “Yeah.” She rubbed at Jessie’s back softly. “You get some sleep, okay?”

 She managed a little smile. “Will do.”

 “Night.”

 “Goodn-night, Crystal.”


	39. Bonus. A new reaper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by lovelylady. Will probably be doing a part two of this.  
> Will be doing Adalie's request in the coming week.

 Jensen walked out of the reaper academy, a big grin on his face. He’d just graduated, a small ceremony having been held in the hall.

 William and the two other J’s walked alongside him. Ronald hadn’t been able to make it, had had to stay home as Elsie wasn’t well.

 “I … am proud of you,” the father said, “A’s across the board.”

 Jensen smiled. Though William had never said anything, his son knew he hadn’t really wanted him to become a reaper. The words meant a lot. “Thanks, Dad.”

 -------------------

 The four returned home, found Elsie sprawled out on the sofa. “Feelin’ any better?” Jensen asked.

 “No ….” She pouted. “Sucks. Dunno why I bothered gettin’ tha flu jab.”

 “It depends on the strain,” William stated.

 “Pfft ….” She rubbed at her head.

 Ronald gave her a concerned look. “She’s gettin’ worse, Boss.”

 “I’ll be okay, Mom.”

 Ronald looked between his child and his husband, wanting his opinion. “Boss?”

 “We will see how she is tomorrow, and if she is no better -.”

 “Not tha hospital again,” she grunted.

 “Elsie -.”

 “I hate tha’ place!”

 “You are a diabetic, and if you are unwell, we will take you to the hospital. We are your parents, and we will do what is best for your health.”

 She sighed. “Yeah … I know.”

 Jeb thought it best to change the subject. “Do you want something to eat?”

 “Yeah, could do wi’ somethin’.” She rubbed at her head. “Haven’t eaten for a while.”

 William raised an eyebrow. “Elsie -.”

 “I know, I know … hypo … but I’ve felt too sicky.”

 “Wha’ do y’ fancy?” Jensen asked.

 “Hmm … chicken nuggets.”

 Jessie pulled a face.

 “Okay.” He bent down, kissed his sister lightly on the head. “Comin’ right up.”

 She smiled. “Thanks.”

\----------------------

 The next day came, and thankfully, Elsie was feeling a little better. Jensen raced downstairs, was excited for his first day out on the field. He’d had a taste of it during his practical exam, and he’d absolutely loved it.

 He practically skidded into the kitchen, found his parents sitting at the table with Elsie and Jessie. He beamed. “Y’re lookin’ a lot better.”

 “I feel a bit better, yeah,” Elsie replied.

 “Y’ gonna go ta school today?”

 “Na … gonna head back ta bed after brekki.” She laughed. “Was super hungry. Y’ gonna be out on collections today?”

 “Yep! Can’t wait.”

 “Any idea who y’ mentor is gonna be?”

 “Nicky.”

 “That’s good, right?”

 “Yeah. She’s awesome.”

 “Y’ fancy her?”

 “No!”

 She laughed. “Okay.”

 “I’m serious.” He sat down, robbed a piece of toast off Ronald’s plate.

 “Hey.” The parent shot him a look. “Ge’ y’ own food.”

 “No.” He grabbed another piece before going over to the kitchen cupboard to get a box of cereal. He needed all the energy he could get for the day ahead.

\-----------------

 “What time is your first collection?” Nicky asked. She was a reaper who looked like she’d passed over in her late twenties, with a gothic style and a heart of gold. She enjoyed helping new reapers, even if some of them were complete idiots.

 She knew how it felt to be nervous on the first day, to feel completely alone in an alien world.  

 “Ten past nine.”

 She peeked over at his ledger. “Orange Street. Do you know where that is?”

 “Yep. By Trafalgar Square.” He smiled proudly. Reapers were told to study the map of London during their time in the academy. Jensen had done so, quite well.

 “Very clever.” She smiled back. “I’ll follow you.”

 “Cool.”

 “Be careful on the roofs – they’re slippery in the wet.”

 “Right, yeah, okay.”

\-----------------

 “You okay?”

 “Y-yeah.” Jensen lifted his glasses up to wipe at his eyes. “Th-tha’ was jus’ tough.” He’d just collected his first child. “Sh-she looked like my lil sis.”

 Nicky patted him on the back. “It’ll get easier.”

 He sniffed. “Y-yeah, I know.”

 She took his ledger from him, had a quick look. “We have an hour before your next collection. Do you want to get a bite to eat?”

 Another sniff was heard, Jensen managing a smile. “I’d like tha’.”

\----------------------------

 Jensen hurried through the door that evening. As he entered the living room, he saw Elsie and Maddie sitting on the sofa. Elsie spun round, smiled at her brother. “How did it go?”

 “Good, yeah.” He paused. “Had a few … rough collections, but I made it through.”

 “Was Nicky nice ta y’?” She winked at him.

 “Shut up!”

 At that moment, William popped his head into the room. “Oh, you are home.” He walked into the room properly. “How was your first day?”

 “Good.”

 “You completed all of your collections on time?”

 Jensen rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

 “I expected nothing less, given your excellent exam results.” He smiled. “Still, well done.”

 He beamed at his father. “Thank y’.”


	40. Bonus chap. Friend fights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Adadie.

 Crimson had never felt as if she fitted in. She’d look at the Spears’ family, never being able to relate. They always seemed so fakely happy, so perfect.

 She’d always felt darker somehow, more drawn to the morbid, to unpleasant emotions.

 Crystal understood that side, understood her. While she was happier than Crimson, she enjoyed sad songs, liked to dress in dark colours.

 It was okay to be sad around her.  

 They’d been good friends since Crystal had hit her high-school years.

 But now, Crimson felt alone again. Crystal and Jessie were together.

 “I … I don’t see why you’re so upset.” Crystal frowned. “You’ve got a boyfriend, so -.”

 “Yeah, I have! But I didn’t just forget about you!”

 “I haven’t! I -.”

 “You’ve barely spoken to me!”

 “I -.”

 “Too busy with little miss perfect to hang out with me!”

 “That isn’t true! You haven’t even texted me since I started dating Jessie.”

 “No -.”

 “You’ve been in a mood with me since then! Admit it!”

 “Can you blame me?! Dating one of THEM! I thought you knew better!”

 “One of them?! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

 “The Spears!” Crimson grunted. “With their fake perfect lives! I thought you knew better!”

 “Y-you knew that I liked her. You’ve known that for years.”

 “Well, I thought you’d find someone better.”

 Crystal crossed her arms over her chest. “She’s a good person, Crimson, and she makes me happy. If you can’t accept that then -.”

 “Is everything okay?” Jessie had just arrived at Crystal’s house, chosen the wrong time to enter the bedroom.

 Crimson spun around, began swearing and shouting at Jessie.

 Crystal snapped, was more than angry. “Get out!” She moved between her friend and girlfriend. “Get out! Now!”

 “Fuck you!” Crimson stormed from the room, but not before shoving Jessie harshly.

 The Spears’ girl hit the wall with a loud thud. “O-oww ….”

 “What the fuck?!” Crystal shouted, but Crimson was long gone, the front door slamming a moment later.

 She hurried over to her girlfriend. “Are you okay?”

 Jessie nodded slowly. “What … was that all about?”

 “She’s just jealous because I’m giving you attention.”

 “Oh.” She sighed. “She’s never liked me ….”

 “Hn, well, that’s her problem, not yours.”

\---------------------

 Crimson’s boyfriend kneaded at her shoulders, trying his best to calm her. “You’re really tense.”

 “What do you expect? She … she just forgot all about me.”

 “I’m sure she hasn’t. Look, you’ve had a massive grump on you ever since she started dating. I’m not surprised she’s kept her distance.”

 She sighed deeply. “I … know. She … she’s never going to forgive me.” A grunt was heard. “Wh-why do I always get so mad? Wh-what’s wrong with me?”

 He wrapped his arms around her neck. “You take after your mom … a bit too much.”

 “N-no, I don’t.”

 “You so do.”

 “Hn.” She sighed again. “I’ve … really messed up, haven’t I?”

 “Yup …. But it’s not too late to make it right. Just apologise.”

 “Y-you think she’ll accept my apology?”

 “Yeah. She cares about you so much. She really does.”

 Crimson nodded. “I’ll text her … let her know I want to talk ….”

\----------------------

 Crystal had texted back almost instantly, and the two girls were now standing in the front doorway. She crossed her arms over her chest. “So, what do you have to say?”

 Crimson fidgeted on the spot. “I … I’m so sorry.”

 “You -.”

 “I was scared, okay? I … I thought you’d stop being my friend – no … no one ever wants to be my friend.”

 “I’m not surprised. You can be really nasty at times.”

 Crimson sniffed. “I … I know.”

 “You really need to get help with your anger issues – you’re always blowing up.”

 Another sniff. “Y-yeah ….” She hugged at herself. “I’m so s-sorry.”

 Crystal dropped her arms. “It’s not just me you have to say sorry to.”

 “I ... I’ll apologise to Jessie too.”

 “Okay.” She eyed the floor for a second before looking at her friend again. “Why … do you hate her so much? She’s never done anything to hurt you.”

 Crimson gulped. “I’m … j-jealous, I guess.”

 “Wh-what?”

 “The Spears’ kids have always had great lives. Even when Ronnie died … things seemed okay for them. They … they got through it … but when Dad died, things went to shit for me. Mom … got really nasty, didn’t want anything to do with me.”

 “It probably looked that way from afar, but their lives got really fucked. And Jessie hasn’t had it easy at all. The … the eating disorder and all.”

 All Crimson could do was nod. She’d forgotten all about that.

 The next thing she knew, she’d been pulled into a hug. “I’m sorry Aunty Grell was mean to you.”

 Crimson hugged back, began to cry loudly.

 “D-don’t cry. It’ll be okay. It will.”

\------------------------

 “It’s okay.” Jessie smiled at hearing the apology. She got up from the bed, walked over the Crimson. “And … I wasn’t trying to take Crystal away from you, I swear.”

 “I … I know. I was … being stupid.”

 “W-well … yeah, but we all get mad from time to time. Can … we be friends?”

 She nodded. “Y-yeah, I’d like that.”

\----------------------

 The three had been sitting in Crystal’s bedroom for a while now, Crimson obviously upset.

 Crystal patted her shoulder. “You need to speak to your mom about how you’re feeling.”

 Jessie frowned. “What has Aunty Grell done?”

 “Sh-she … didn’t seem to care … about me much when Dad died,” Crimson sniffed. “I … I know she was grieving and all … b-but it hurt.”

 She fiddled with her hands. “I’m so sorry, Crimson.”

 “It … it’s okay.”

 “I agree though …. You should get it off your chest.”

 “Y-yeah.” Another sniff. “Y-yeah, I’ll go talk to her. Thanks.”

\--------------------

 Crystal waved Crimson off as she left the house. Once her friend was out of sight, she went back inside the house, up to her bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Thanks for that.”

 “For what?”

 “Accepting her apology … keeping the peace.”

 “It’s no problem. She isn’t so bad.”

 “Yeah.” Crystal sighed. “I hope she … talks to someone. The outbursts … aren’t doing her any good.”

 “You told her to get help?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Then she will.” Jessie smiled. “She always listens to you.”

 “I hope so.” Another sigh. “I … I don’t know how many more of her outbursts I can take. She’s always snapping at me.”

 “I … I don’t think she means it.”

 “Yeah … I know ….”

\--------------------

 Grell returned home from work, went upstairs to her daughter’s room – the young woman practically lived in there. The door was pushed open. “Darling ….” She trailed off. Her daughter was crying. “Crimson, sweetie, what’s the matter?”

 She got up from the bed, her lip trembling. “M-Mom ….”

 Grell wrapped her arms around her. “Oh … it’s okay, darling. Tell your mother what the matter is.”

\-------------------------

 Two years passed, and things were a lot better for Crimson. Telling her mother everything had helped, and finding a therapist had helped even more so.

 Her boyfriend was still around, at her house most days. Though Crimson’s family was crazy, it was definitely entertaining. He could handle it.

 “Crimson, would you hurry up?” They were running late for their date, and Crimson wasn’t exactly rushing.

 “I’ll be done in a minute.”

 “Y-you don’t need any more eyeliner, trust me.”

 “Just a second.”

 The eyeliner was plucked from her grip. “Come on. You’re beautiful enough already.”

 Crimson beamed up at him. “If you say so.”

 “I do.” He chuckled. “You ready?”

 She took his hand, stood up. “I’m ready.”

 “About bloody time.”

 “Hah, shut up!”


	41. Bonus. Mentor.

 Two weeks had gone by since Jensen had started as a reaper. Nicky was chuffed with his progress, and Jensen was sure there was a spark between them. She’d lean on him, give him a quick hug goodbye. He was almost positive he wasn’t imagining it.

 Today, however, the crush wasn’t on his mind in the slightest.

 They sat on a rooftop by Oxford Street, waiting for their next collection in half an hour. “Are you okay?” Nicky asked – her friend had been oddly quiet.

 Jensen looked down at his hands. “Not really.”

 “What’s wrong?”

 “My sister had tha flu a few weeks ago. We thought she was over it … but now she’s got a really bad chest infection. We had ta … take her ta tha hospital last night.”

 “Will she be okay?”

 “Y-yeah … should be … but she’s always in tha hospital. It … it never gets any easier, y’ know?”

 “She gets sick a lot?”

 “She’s a type one diabetic … so things can ge’ serious pretty quick.”

 “I’m sorry.” She shifted a little. “But I understand. My dad was type two … and he didn’t control it well at all. He ... passed away in his fifties.”

 Jensen was more confused than anything. “I thought y’ were reaper born?”

 “No. I was adopted from Asia by a gay couple when I was a baby.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Yeah ….”

 “Is tha’ why y’ -?”

 “Y-yep.” She sighed. “I got really depressed after I lost him … didn’t realise how much I’d hurt my other dad.” Leaning against Jensen’s arm, she squeezed her eyes shut. “I was so selfish.”

 “It wasn’t y’ fault.” He wrapped his arm around her. “Must ‘ave been really hard.”

 “Y-yeah.” She paused before speaking again. “You should go see her.”

 “I still ‘ave -.”

 “I’ll finish off your collections for today.”

 “Th-thank y’.”

\------------------------

 Jensen walked into the hospital room – it was crammed with family members. “How is she?” He asked.

 “I am awake, y’ know,” Elsie grumbled.

 “Oh … sorry.” He had been sure she was asleep, as she wasn’t moving at all. “Y’ okay, sis?”

 “N-not really.” She coughed. “My … my chest really hurts.” 

 Ronald rubbed at her arm. “Y’ll feel better once tha antibiotics kick in.”

 “Y’ … y’ve been sayin’ tha’ … since last night.”

 “I know. Jus’ give it a bit more time.”

 Elsie gave a weak nod against the pillow.

 Jessie turned to Jensen. “Want me to get you a chair?”

 “Na, I’ll ge’ one. Thanks though.”

\-----------------

 “Ow!” Elsie pulled her hand away from the nurse. She’d come to check her blood sugar, hadn’t been so gentle with the lancet. “Y’ stupid bitch!”

 “Elsie, don’t you dare speak to her like that,” William scolded. “Who do you think you are?”

 “Leave me alone!” The girl began to cry. “I don’t wanna be in this stupid place!”

 “You -.”

 “Boss, leave it. Havin’ a go isn’t gonna help.” Ronald looked up at the nurse. “Sorry ‘bout tha’.”

 “It’s okay.”

 “M-Mom, I don’t wanna be here.”

 “I know. But y’ll be out before y’ know it.”

\-------------------

 Nicky flinched the next morning – something had banged the roof right next to her.

 “Hey!” Jensen smiled.

 “Oh … hi. I wasn’t expecting you. I told management I’d take your duties for today.”

 “Yeah, I was told, but I wanted ta come along.”

 “So … your sis is okay?”

 “Yeah … she got a lot better through tha night. Tha doctors think she’ll be out tomorrow.”

 Nicky smiled at him. “That’s great.”

 “Yeah.” He patted at her back. “Thanks for yesterday.”

 “It’s no problem.”

 “And y’re okay, right?”

 “I’m fine.” She leaned into him a little. “W-was up all last night thinking about Dad … but I’m okay.”

 “Y’ sure?”

 “Yeah.” She stood straight again. “We should get going. The next collection is in five.”

 “Alright.”

\---------------

 The next day came, the two sitting on a bench in Hyde Park. They were waiting for a heart attack victim to pass.

 “Y’ okay?” Nicky had been unusually quiet.

 She looked down at her hands. “N-not really.”

 “Missin’ y’ dad again?”

 “Tonnes.”

 “I’m sorry.”

 “It … it’s okay,” she sniffed.

 “Anythin’ I can do?”

 “Can I have a hug?”

 “Yeah, course.”

 He wrapped an arm around her gently.

 She pulled her feet up onto the bench, curled into his side.

 The hold calmed her a little. “You’re really sweet, Jensen.”

 Jensen smiled at that. “Y’ think so?”

 “Yeah.” She pressed up closer to him. “I’ve mentored a lot of reapers, but you’re the only one who ever seemed to really care about me.”

 “Of course I care. Y’re super cool.”

 Nicky managed a laugh. “Thank you.”

\----------------

 It was now Sunday night. Jensen had been off through the weekend, so hadn’t seen Nicky in a few days.

 His phone beeped at around nine.

 Elsie, who’d been discharged the day before, looked over at him. “Is tha’ Nicky?”

 Jensen looked. It was. “N-no.”

 “Right ….”

 He opened up the message.

 ‘Want to come over to my place tonight?’

 Another text came through.

 ‘If your sis doesn’t need you, of course!’

 He tried to hide his smile from Elsie as he texted back. ‘You want to hang out with me?’

 ‘I could do with one of your cuddles.’

 Jensen couldn’t help but beam. She so fancied him. ‘Text me the address.’

\------------------

 Nicky opened the door to him. “Hey.”

 “Hey.”

 “Thanks for coming.”

 “No probs,” he smirked.

 Instead of letting him in, she jumped forward, hugged around his torso tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut. “I’ve missed this.”

 He squeezed her just as tightly. “Me too. Uh … Nicky?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Are we … kinda seein’ each other?”

 A grin spread across her lips. “You tell me.”

 He gave her a light kiss on the head. “Is this okay?”

 The next second, her lips smacked against his.

 He was caught off guard for a second, but soon kissed back. They exchanged a deep kiss, Jensen’s hands sliding to her waist. She was pulled closer, her hands tightening on his shirt.

 The contact finally broke, the two breathing quite heavily.

 “That’s a yes then?”

 She smiled. “Seems like it.”

 “Cool. Y’ gonna let me in now y’ve snogged my face off?”

 “Maybe ….” She laughed. “Want to watch something?”

 “Sure.” 

 They stared at each other for a moment before jumping on each other again.

 “Hmm ….”

\-------------------

 It was past midnight, Nicky curled up tightly on the sofa, her head resting on Jensen’s lap. She yawned loudly.

 “Y’ should go ta bed,” Jensen said, his fingers combing through her short, black hair.

 “If you stay the night with me?”

 “In y’ bed?” He sure hoped so.

 “Yep. You’re way too comfy.”

 “Alright. I’ll text Mom.”

 She smiled, snuggled closer. “Great.”

\--------------------

 They curled up together under the covers, Nicky about to doze off. “Nighty night, Jensen.”

 “Night.”

 She was soon asleep. He smiled looking at her. She was so small, fitted so neatly into his side.

 Being careful not to wake her, he reached over, clicked off the lamp.

_Ah … this bed is so comfy …._

_\-------------------_

 “What were you thinking?”

 Jensen frowned at his father. “Huh?”

 “Spending the night with your mentor. You … you shouldn’t be doing such … such things with work colleagues.”

 Elsie laughed loudly. “Gotta pop tha’ cherry at some point, right Bro?”

 He groaned loudly. “Shut up!” _I wasn’t a virgin anyway, idiot …._

 “Jensen, are you listening to me?”

 “No, not really.”

 “You -.”

 “You were shaggin’ Mom when y’ were his supervisor, so y’ can’t say anythin’.”

 William went pale.

 Ronald roared with laughter. “He got y’ there!”

 “Y-yes … yes, quite. C-carry on.” He scurried from the room.

 Jensen looked at his mom, and burst into laughter. “Fuckin’ hell!”

 Maddie threw a plastic beaker at his head. “Language!”

 “Ow!” _Son of a bitch …._

\---------------

 Two nights later, Jensen received another text. All it said was ‘come over.’

 Jensen texted back ‘okay’, was soon at her door. He gave it a quick knock.

 The door swung open, and the blood rushed south.

 Nicky was dressed in a short, silky, black gown. Sexy.

 “Hey.” She smiled. “Come on in.”

 He did, shut the door quickly behind him. “Y’ look so hot.”

 “Thank – ohh!” She’d been pulled close, her hips pressed against his.

 Their lips met, her arms wrapping around his neck as she raised up onto her tiptoes.

 His hands moved up the backs of her thighs, up under her gown. He groaned deeply against her lips.

 No underwear.

 He gripped onto her nude, perky ass.

 She jumped, wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

 They moved to the living room, kissing all the way. Falling onto the sofa, their kiss broke.

 Jensen pulled his shirt over his head, dropped it to the floor. Pressing his hips down onto hers, his lips went to her neck.

 “Hmmm ….” Her hands ran up his back. The gown was pushed up. “Hey!”

 “Wh-wha’?” Jensen frowned.

 “You’re not doing me on the sofa. Upstairs.”

 “Oh,” he chuckled, “right.”

\----------------

 “Wow ….” She breathed. “So … you weren’t a virgin ….”

 Jensen made a tutting sound. “Why does everyone think tha’?”

 “You look kind of young?”

 “Y-yeah, well, I went ta college, had a couple of girlfriends.”

 “Ah.” She rolled over, curled into his side. “You’re staying the night, yeah?”

 “Defo.” He slid down a little, cuddled her tiny frame.

 “Good.” _Most of them just piss off after they get in my pants …._

 Jensen breathed deeply. “Tha’ really was great.”

 “I know. You weren’t bad yourself.”

 “Hey!”

 “Only joking.”

 As they settled down for sleep, Jensen chuckled to himself. His dad was so going to kill him.   


	42. Final bonus chap. The surgery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, finally done. Phew. Said everything I wanted to say.  
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fanny means vag in the UK, btw.

 “Jensen?” Jessie tugged lightly on her brother’s nightshirt. “Jensen.”

 Whenever Jessie would feel ill or upset, she’d crawl into bed with one of her brothers – normally Jensen. Jeb was a restless sleeper, and when Jensen wasn’t home for the night, Jessie would wake up with bruised legs from being kicked.

 The three J’s had always been extremely close, and even being an adult didn’t stop her from sleeping in Jensen’s bed frequently. It was comforting, deeply comforting.  

 He groaned. “Wha’ is it?”

 “I don’t feel very well.”

 “Mmmm.” He turned over to face her direction. “Cold still botherin’ y’?”

 “Yeah.” She sniffed, her nose all stuffy. “Feel kinda … sicky too.” She got colds a lot, her immune system having taken a battering from her eating disorder.

 “Y’ gonna be sick?”

 “No, I don’t think so. Just a bit queasy.”

 “Okay.” He lifted up the side of the duvet. “Hop in.”

 She did, smiled as he held her with his one arm.

 “Do y’ want some water, or anythin’? Tissues?”

 “No, I’m okay now.” She snuggled closer to her brother.

 “Okay. Night, Jessie.”

 “Nighty, night.”

\------------------

 Years had gone by, and Jessie was going to get bottom surgery in two days. It had taken a lot of thought, years even, and research, but she’d finally decided that it was the right thing to do, that she was ready.

 Jensen and Nicky had been together for two years now. As soon as the mentoring period had ended, William seemed fine with it.

 Even though Jensen technically lived with Nicky now, he’d still sleep at his parent’s house a few times a week. He was extremely close to his family, and Nicky knew this.

 “Hmm.” Nicky straddled his legs, hands running up his bare chest. The engagement ring was proudly on show.

 Rocking her hips against his crotch, she groaned loudly.

 She had a super high sex drive, and Jensen loved it. A perfect fit.

\-------------------

 They were just getting down in the sheets when his phone rang. “Ugh ….” Nicky grumbled, something along the lines of never putting his phone on silent.

 Jensen looked over in the direction of it, but Nicky cupped his cheek. “Ignore it.”

 “R-right.”

 As soon as the ringing ceased, another call came through.

 “It … it might be important,” Jensen said.

 She sighed. “Okay, fine ….”

 Getting off the bed, he picked up his phone. The call was from Jeb. It was answered. “This better be important.”

 “It is! You gotta come home!”

 Jensen frowned. “Why? What’s tha matter?”

 “Jessie’s really upset! I tried to calm her down myself, but I think she could do with the both of us, you know?”

 “Oh. Why’s she so -?”

 “The surgery, I think. Just get here as soon as you can.”

 “Okay, be right there.”

\-----------------------

 “Oh, okay,” Nicky said at hearing his explanation.

 “I’m really sorry ‘bout this.” He continued to hurriedly get dressed.

 “No worries. I completely understand.”

 “Y’ should come too.”

 “But this is a family emergency -.”

 “Y’ are family, stupid.” He smiled. “So come on. We should ge’ goin’.”

 “Shouldn’t I wash first?”

 “Na, no time.”

 She smiled. “Okay, I’ll go all sweaty and gross then.”

 “That’s tha spirit.”

 Her smile widened as she scrambled out of bed. He really did care about his sister. What a great fiancé.

\---------------

 “Wh-what if something g-goes wrong?!” Jessie cried.

 “Nothin’ is gonna go wrong, sis.” Jensen cuddled her tightly.

 “It … it will. I … I’m always getting sick, so … so an infection -.”

 “They have antibiotics in that case, sweetie,” Nicky said gently. She felt so bad for her, could tell how frightened she was. Though she was the same age as Jensen, she’d always struck Nicky as a timid, little girl.

 “But you won’t need them,” Jeb said, “because you’ll be fine.”

 “B-but … but what if I’m not? Wh-what if I d-don’t like the results? I … I don’t want to be … disappointed.”

 “You -.”

 “I’ve waited so long! If … if I hate it, it’ll kill me!”

 “Y’ won’t hate it.”

 “B-but -.”

 “Y’ won’t, I promise. I know y’ve spent so long buildin’ it up in y’ head, but tha reality will be jus’ as great.”

 “I ….” She cried against his shoulder. “I … I’m so scared.”

 “And that’s normal,” Jeb said, “but it’ll be alright.”

 “Do y’ want us ta phone Crystal?” Jensen asked.

 “No! Sh-she’s … probably m-mad at me already.”

 “Why?” Nicky asked.

 “B-because … I’m scared … and I keep crying … around her. Sh-she must be fed up of me by now.”

 “Did she snap at you or something?”

 “N-no.”

 “Then -.”

 “I … I d-don’t want to … bother her, okay?”

 Nicky gave her a small smile. “Okay, sweetie.”

\----------------------

 They had managed to calm Jessie down; she now wanted to sleep next to her brothers through the night.

 The two brothers rearranged the room, pushed their three single beds together to make a large one. Jessie crawled into bed, her head pounding from the crying. She was so tired.

 “I’ll get going, if that’s okay?” Nicky said.

 “You can stay,” Jessie replied. “I don’t mind.”

 “You sure?”

 “Yeah. Get in.”

 Nicky smiled. “Sure thing.”

 They got into bed, Jensen sandwiched between Nicky and Jessie, Jeb on the other side of his sister.

 “I’m sorry … for ruining your night,” Jessie said quietly. “I’m sure you and Jensen were having fun.”

 Jensen coughed. Embarrassing ….

 “You didn’t ruin our night, sweetie.”

 “You sure?”

 “It’s fine, promise.”

 “Okay.”

 Once Nicky was sure the sister was asleep, she pressed her lips to her fiancé’s ear, whispered “getting cuddles from two girls. Aren’t you a lucky man?”

 He snorted with laughter. “Shut up, y’ giant perv.”

\--------------------

 “Hey, babe.”

 Jessie’s head rolled against the pillow as she came to. “Wh-what …?”

 “You haven’t long come out of surgery. I was getting kinda worried, actually.” Crystal rubbed at the back of her head. “You were taking forever to wake up.”

 “I … was?”

 “Yes, but you should be fine now,” the nurse in the room said.

 Crystal leaned onto the bed, stroked at her girlfriend’s cheek lightly. “How’re you feeling?”

 She blinked up at Crystal. “My … fanny really hurts.”

 The younger girl burst out laughing. “That’s my girl.”

\----------------------

 “I’m nervous,” Jessie said, hands clamped over her underwear. The recovery time had passed – time to show her girlfriend the results of her surgery.

 Crystal patted at her nude thigh. “There’s no need to be nervous, babe.” She paused. “But … we don’t have to do this if you don’t wanna.”

 “N-no … no, I do.” She lifted her hands slowly. “G-go for it.”

 “You sure?”

 “Yes.”

 Crystal hooked her fingers into the hem of her panties, pulled them down slightly as Jessie lifted her hips an inch.

 Jessie blushed brightly. “Wh-what do you think?”

 “I can’t see anything.”

 “Wh -?”

 “I don’t think you could push your legs closer together if you tried.”

 “Oh … sorry.” She blushed deeper as she shifted. “B-better?”

 “Much better.”

 “D-does … it look … real?”

 “It so does.” Crystal laughed. “It’s a right turn on.”

 Jessie managed a smile. “Th-thank you.”

\----------------------

 “It … it’s really sensitive ….” Jessie shuddered.

 Crystal pulled her mouth away. “In a good way?”

 “Y-yeah.” Jessie’s head pressed back into the pillow as Crystal’s lips touched her again. “W-wow ….”

\-----------------

 Jessie returned home late the following night, crawled into Jensen’s bed.

 He blinked awake. “Y’ okay, sis?”

 “Yeah.” She yawned. “Was just cold.”

 “Okay. Did y’ and Crystal ‘ave a nice time?” He felt Jessie’s face heat up against his skin. “Oh.”

 “Yeah ….”

 Jensen laughed. “Good for y’, sis.”

 She made a groaning sound. “Change the subject … please ….”

 “Hah. Why don’t we jus’ go back ta sleep?”

 “Yep, good idea.”

 “Night then, Jessie.”

 “Nighty, night.” Silence passed for a little while. “Jensen?”

 “Yeah?”

 “I’m really happy. I … I never thought I’d get to this point.”

 “Good. Y’ deserve it.”

 She smiled, snuggled closer to her brother. “I know …. Sleep well.”

 “Y’ too.” A long yawn came from him. “Night.”


End file.
